My life as Sookie's daughter
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: Sookie had a daughter. Now Isabella's all grown up and living with Eric. Godric doesn't meet his final death. Godric/OC Disclaimer i do NOT own True Blood
1. Chapter 1

I forced a smile as i took a elderly couples orders, normally i didn't mind except that the man was imagining me without my clothes on and honestly wasn't doing me any justice. I was much hotter that that or atleast i've been told. I work at Fangtasia majority of the time since Eric is protective of Sookie's family and since i am her daughter well... ya. My name's Isabella, mom named me after a vampire who is in charge of area 5 since her sheriff vanished. Isabelle is also my godmother and Jason my uncle who turned Vamp to remain with Isabelle forever is my godfather. I look alot like my mom though the only things that are different is i have more curve's than she does and my hair color, unlike her i'm a brunette. Right now i was working at Merlotte's though i was getting annoyed and fast of these disgusting humans... wait what the hell! Ugh I've been around Eric to long! I shook my head only to have my mom enter my mind... she had left only resently to go and spend some time relaxing in hawaii by resently i mean about 3 weeks ago, i turned 18 and proved i was independent and then wake up one morning and she's packing. I was jerked out my thoughts when some pig grabbed my ass, i spun around and glared at him. "Sir please don't touch me." I said trying as hard as i could not to punch him, or better yet kick him where it hurts. "I know you did not just grab my neice's ass!" I looked behind me to see Jason and Isabelle, i couldn't help but smile. "How are you Bella?" Isabelle asked as she came to my side and lightly pulling me away from the drunk. "I'm alright! Just working like usual." I smiled at her before i gave her a quick hug and Sam yelled. "Bella your tables!" I laughed before waving and heading back to work. I had a feeling they we're going to be here awhile.

I had been right, Isabelle and Jason stayed till i got off work at 2am and then followed me over to Fangtasia where a blond hair blue eye vampire was paceing. I looked at the clock it was blinking 3:30... i'd only been 5 minutes late. "Your late!" He growled and i couldn't help but smile. "Calm down, i wasn't alone." He blinked and some how that only mad him madder. "Before you go an have a cow, Isabelle and I we're with her. Nothing happened." Jason spoke up as they walked hand and hand towards us. "I laughed at the mental image of Eric actually having a cow. "Not funny!" He growled again. "Haha your having a daddy moment again. haha!" I warned just as Pam entered though i knew she had heard everything but was choosing to ignore us. "Eric can i have you attention or are you going to continue argueing with my goddaughter?" Isabelle said as she took a seat at the bar. Today Fangtasia was empty apparently Eric had already freaked out and sent everyone running. Then again i didn't know if that was true or not, i was gonna have to ask Pam. "Godric's back." She said and immediantely Eric took my hand and dragged me out towards his car. "Hey! wait! I don't need to go with you to find your maker!" I said trying to pull away from him. "I promised Sookie i would protect you." He said as he pushed me into the passenger seat. I gave up then knowing all i would succend in doing was piss Eric off even more that he already was. "Man do you want to know where he is or are you just gonna drive around america?" Jason asked right as Eric was about to reverse. "Where is he?" He demanded gripping the steering wheel. "He's in Dallas and yes he sent us to find you but wait for a secound alright, he's in need of blood Stan's caring for him, but we don't think you should bring Bella incase he lose's control. You know how she smells more Fae than Sookie." I shook my head why because if i knew Eric and i do he was going to.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

He whipped out the cell phone from his leather pants and set up a flight to Dallas for four, reversed and sped back to his nest to get our stuff. We were there in about 10 minutes. Threw a suitcase at me when i caught before it hit me in the chest, before he was gone. I ran to my room and threw a bunch of clothes into the suitcase and placed two pairs of heels on top, before kicking off my tenni shoes and slipping on some flats. Zipping it up, i ran out to the car where he was already standing, throwing it to him i slipped into the passenger seat. Don't get me wrong i really didn't want to go but i wasn't going to tick off a ancient vampire especially when his maker was hurt. I pulled out my cell and scrolled down till i found Sam's number.

"Hey Bells!" He greeted though he sounded like i had just woke him up.

"Sorry Sam i didn't mean to wake you, I won't be able to come into work for awhile and i understand if you need to replace me." I told him quickly.

"Whats going on?" I sighed.

"Vampire business."

"You know i didn't like it when you mother was involved in that shit." He said starting to sound a little angry.

"Don't start, i'll be back soon. Nothings going to happen to me, Eric won't let it."

"He ain't your Dad, all he has to do is decide he don't want you around anymore and your dead!"

"Sam! How dare you! Eric is more of a father than my own! Who as you know as done nothing for me since i was born!" I growled, honestly i didn't mean to but as i've said before i've been around Eric to long.

"But-"

"Ugh! I quit! I have dealt with anything you've said before but you just don't talk about Eric like that. Bye Sam."

I pressed the end button and slipped my phone back into my bra, staring out the window for a long time before i heard. "Don't say that to anyone else." I laughed and didn't answer but when i looked out of the corner of my eye he was smiling. I didn't know if it was because i quit or i said that he was a father to me, but after awhile of debated i figured it was proally both. Once we arrived at the airport he quickly got our stuff out of the trunk while Jason and Isabelle pulled up next to us. "Lets make this quick." Eric said as i got out of the car. "Give me the suitcases." Jason said as he reached to take them from Mr. Viking. Then i was suddenly lifted off my feet and before i could catch my breath we were inside the airport and boarding the plane. I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing i remember was waking up in a hotel room. "Eric? Isabelle? Jason?" I called as i slipped out of bed and noticed i was still wearing my merlottes uniform that i had know use of now. "In here sweetheart!" Isabelle called and i pratically ran out of the ajorned bedroom. I was releived when i saw everyone but that releive disapeared when i saw Eric leaning over who i could only assume was his maker. "Is he alright?" I asked as i walked to his side and placed a reasurring hand on his shoulder. "He just needs blood and the damn doner is taking forever to get here!" Eric hissed threw clentched teeth. "He can have some of mine." I said as i knelt beside the couch. "Are you sure?" I nodded and raised my wrist and scrapped it against his fangs before placing my bleeding wrist against his makers lips.

It wasn't long before he responded and sunk his fangs into my flesh drinking, his eye's opened and he stared at me for a few seconds before retracting his fangs and licking the bite mark till it was gone. "Are you alright?" I asked him and wondered if he would even bother to answer a human. When he stayed silent i stood up and smiled atleast he had eaten. "Hey Fath- Eric is it alright if i get something to eat?" I asked embaressed by my slip up. "Take Jason with you." He said smiling slightly and i nodded. We sat in the hotel dining room while i ate, i had the feeling that i should probally take my time. "I'm sorry your being left out." I appoligized to my uncle before taking another bite of my salad. "No big deal if i'm meant to know Isabelle will fill me in later." He shrugged then leaned back in the chair. "Ya i guess." I felt something cold touch my shoulder. When Jason didn't react but just sat there looking past me i figured i was safe but it was wrong to ignore whoever it was.

I looked to see that it was Eric's maker. "Would you mind if i joined you?" I was shocked but smiled. "Not at all." He chose the avalible seat next to me. "I apoligize for being rude earlier i was simply trying to figure out why you smelt like Eric yet he hadn't..." He didn't need to finish and i was grateful that he didn't. "I hope he isn't mad at me for slipping up earlier." I said as i pushed my plate away and took a sip of the coke. "Not at all, he was pleased. Though a little embarassed himself." I tried to picture Eric being embarassed and only made myself giggle. "I can't picture him being embarassed." Jason said beaming and i knew that look all to well. "Jason Stackhouse get that thought out of your head this instant." I commanded and he just shook his head and chuckled. "You sound just like your mama when you do that." This time it was my turn to shake my head. "I'm sorry where are my manners, my names Isabella Stackhouse. Though everyone calls me Bella." I said as i remembered that i had forgotten to tell him my name. "My name is Godric." He said just before i stiffened and glared at a werewolf who was checking me out. "I hate dogs." I said underneath my breath. _So fine to bad she's a fangbanger. maybe i could change her mind... _"Whats wrong?" Godric and Jason asked noticing my irritation with this mutt. "The were over there thinks i'm a fangbanger and thinks that maybe he can change my mind."

Godric and Jason stood up and walked towards the were. I got up just as the waitress arrived. _That's one hot vampire to bad to bad he's with this whore maybe i can convince him to ditch the trash. _One thing my mom and i didn't have in common is i didn't take their shit. I picked up my plate and pretending to slip and the food went down her shirt. "I'm so sorry!" I said to her even though if she was smart she would have realized that i did it on purpose. _Shit now i can't impress hot stuff over there! Stupid bitch! _"It's alright." She said giving me a fake smiling before leaving to go clean up in the bathroom. I noticed that the were was now retreating and fast. "What happened here?" Jason asked as he watched the waitress slip into the ladie's room. "Do you want to know?" I asked. "Don't answer my question with a question." He said i sighed. "She insulted me i dropped my food down her shirt." He laughed. "You know Sookie would probally bend you over her knee and spank you for that." I rubbed my thigh remembering the last time i had been caught by my mom. "Don't remind me." I heard Godric chuckle and i noticed he was right next to me... how come i didn't notice before. "Well looks like you've decided to skip dinner." Jason laughed. "I guess so." I said smiling. "I suppose we should return to Eric he's getting worried." Godric smiled at us. "Seriously? Does that guy ever relax since you've been born he's always been like this." I smiled why you ask because my uncle was talking to nothing while Godric and I were returning to the room. "Hey!" He was beside us then. "That's not funny." He said serious. "Answer this, what excatly isn't funny about a vampire talking to himself?" I asked and he stayed queit.

I opened the door to the room and shook my head the viking was already pacing. "Eric you need to relax." My uncle said before running past me and reapearing at Isabelle's side. "I would let nothing happen to her my child." Godric said and instantly Eric calmed down. "Wow keep acting like that and people will actually believe that your my father." I said closing the door. "Behave." He said before chugging a bottle of true blood. "I think we better figure out sleeping arrangements." Eric said and i smiled not being able to resist picking on him. "You think?" He ignored me but i had a feeling that i had just annoyed him. "Dude Isabelle and I have our own room." Eric nodded and then looked at Godric. "I will call and get a room prepared for me." He said as he pulled out a expensive looking phone. "Would you mind staying with Bella and I?" Eric asked. In answer he put his phone away and Eric smiled. "I hope it's alright with everyone, but i'm going to go take a shower and change." I smiled but that disapeared when Eric said. "Thank you, been waiting all day. Now i've got shifter stench in the room." I glared at him. "Whatever." I went to my suitcase and pulled out a black lace panty and bra set and a pair of black shorts and tank. He just laughed at me. "Keep laughing and i'll marry a shifter!" I yelled as i entered the bathroom. He stopped mid laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Godric's POV

I smirked at my son's actions. When she threatened to marry a shifter he went silent and a low growl excaped his lips. I heard Jason shift and looked to see he and Isabelle we're now standing. "I suppose we should leave now, the sun will be rising soon." I nodded and stepped out of their way. "Do you like her Godric?" Eric asked suddenly and i looked at my child. "Bella i mean, i've never seen you take a intrest in any human before." I crossed the room and layed back down on the couch ignoring him. "Did Jason and Isabelle leave?" I heard her ask and sat up. "Yes." I told the girl as Eric ignored her heading for the bedroom. "If your stripping i'm sleeping on the couch!" She called to him and he just laughed. "I'm serious Eric i don't want to be flashed by my father figure!" I heard him pulling the covers back and watched as she peeked her head into the room. "I will sleep with clothes on." He told her and she smiled and let out a quick thanks before turning around and running past me to look out the window. I watched her for a few minutes till i felt the pull of the sun, silently leaving the room to join Eric in our death sleep.

Bella's POV

I stared out the window as i watched the sunrise. It was beautiful and i loved it, i pulled a chair up so i could sit and watch as i rested my head against left hand that i had on the wall. I leaned against the back of the chair as the sun rose higher before i drifted off to sleep. I felt cool hands slide underneath me and the feeling that i was floating for a second before my eyes snapped open and i was staring into Godric's eyes. "Good evening?" I said but it came out sounding more like a question. "Good evening Bella, did you sleep well?" I knew that he could tell that i had slept in the chair but honestly i didn't mean to i was going to join them but i was to tired to move. "Alright" I smiled at him before i noticed that he was holding me bridal style. I tried to ignore it. "Um how are you feeling?" I asked wondering if he was doing better. He set me down gently. "I'm fine." He reasurred but i didn't have to be a vampire to know something was off. "You hungry?" I asked raising my wrist. He looked surprised for a second before he shook his head. "I can tell you need to feed and i don't think that true blood is going to help you at all." He smiled at me. "Are you sure?" He asked i couldn't tell if he just wanted to be sure or if he thought i was going to change my mind. "Of course." I told him and noticed Eric in the doorway. His fangs came out with the familar click and he gently took ahold of my arm, i winced slightly when his fangs sunk into my flesh.

He fed for maybe a minute before he closed the wound and licked his lip's clean of my blood and retracted his fangs. "I didn't smell your scent in the bedroom." Eric said i couldn't tell if he was just trying to start conversation or if he was actually annoyed with me. "Sorry i fell asleep watching the sunrise." His eye's flashed to the chair behind me and then back at Godric and me. "That doesn't look comfortable." I smiled. "It probally isn't but i didn't notice." He left then probally to o change. "I guess i better get dressed as well, i doubt Eric would let me out the door with what i'm wearing now." He didn't say anything and didn't have to cause i saw something flash threw his eyes and i had a pretty good idea of what it was. I left and pulled out a red sundress that had spagetti straps and a black 2 inch ribbon that tied around the waist and my hair brush, before i headed to the bathroom. I had noticed while i was going threw my suitcase that i hadn't packed much it the bra and panties department, so i decided i would go shopping once i got out. I finished showering and dressing. Then i ran my hair brush threw my dark brown shoulder length hair and left the bathroom. I was aware that Eric was looking at the dress and could tell by how Godric was looking at him that he had decided i needed to change. "Please don't start." I said raising my hand to the 1000 year old vampire as i put everything away and slipped on my flats which were also black. He growled obviously not liking the fact that i had dared to silence him.

"Eric i understand but seriously? Want do you want me to do, walk around in grandma clothes." I shuddered at that thought and he nodded. "Don't you have things to attend to?" I asked trying to distract myself from the horrible mental image. "We're all going with Isabelle and Jason to a meeting." I blinked and shook my head. "You guys can go, i need to go get something." He walked towards me and i knew that look it screamed you don't have a choice. "What is it?" He asked but it came off slightly like a demand and i stiffened not liking being told what to do, but started to blush when i realized he was going to make me say it. "I... uh... -sigh- when we were packing i didn't noticed that i had only brought only one bra and panties." As i continued to talk Eric was actually becoming uncomfortable. "We will get more afterwards." He said after a couple of minutes. I sighed again and sat down on the couch next to Godric as i waited for them to tell me it was time to go.

Turns out only a minute later i was being 'escorted' down the elevator by a irritated viking. By escorted i mean dragged, you see i had decided sometime with in that minute to not go by any means. In which caused him to throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the elevator, but when we got there Godric pointed out that everyone could see my ass and he set me down only to grab ahold of my hand. I gave up and didn't argue as Eric set me in the back seat of a red corvette. "Seat belt." He said getting into the passenger side so Godric could drive. "Yes father." I said sarcastically seeing as he was acting like one right now i figured it was very fitting. We arrived about 5 minutes later because Godric is a very scary driver, it took me a minute to release my death grip on the seat. "I'm not going in the car the next time he's driving." I said a little shaky, which made them both laugh. "Your not afraid of vampires but of his driving?" Eric asked amusement burning in his eyes. "That pretty much sums it up." I said as i followed them into the HUGE house and stopped when i noticed all the vampires and humans here. "Welcome back Godric!" They all said as soon as they saw him. Isabelle was beside me not a second later. "Good evening Bella." She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Evening!" I said happily and looked around. "Bella we want you to stay close to Godric, none of the vampires will try to claim you if your near him." She whispered in my ear and i nodded slightly.

That had always been a problem bacause i tagged along with Eric alot so i was use to not being able to wander. "Bella your being good right?" Jason asked me as he pulled me into a hug, i could see all the vampires watching us. "Good?" I said slowly and caught Eric smile. "Don't go giving Eric any trouble missy." He scolded and i just hugged him tight before letting him go. _Stupid whore! What the hell would they want that peice of trash for! Their get bored of her and come looking for a real woman and not some fake breasted slut! _I slammed up my shields and went to my place by Godric's side in till the gathering was over. I knew that if i was to drop my sheilds that all the insults would get alot worse. I smiled but i knew i probally didn't hide the sadness in my eyes very well. I had humans glaring at me and clinging to there vampires cause they felt threatened it wasn't my fault though i had no intention of taking away their vamps, then i had humans wanting Godric and Eric and they hated me cause i was in there way but i wasn't about to stop them if they wanted any of these humans i didn't care.

I stayed close to Godric as he made his way to the middle of the room and sat down on a blood red leather couch, i stood beside him as i looked around. The house it's self was beautiful and done in netural colors with the exception of the furniture and occasional vase. A young vampire that approached Godric caught my attention but only because of her bright blue dress. She looked at me threw the corner of her eye before smiling at Godric. "It is nice to have you back with us again." She said in greeting before looking back at me. "Human would you mind?" There was a harshness in her tone that if i wasn't use to Eric i would have shuddered instead i stared at her. "I'm sorry ma'am, Godric would you like me to get my uncles attention so you can speak with her in private?" I asked turning my attention from her. "Such disrespect." She growled and i looked at her again, slightly confused. "Did i do something wrong?" I asked after all i had only asked if i should leave them. "She did not disrespect you or i." Godric said his tone in warning. "I'm sorry." she said looking back at him but you didn't have to be a genious to know that she really didn't like me.

"You can talk infront of Bella." He said and her eyes flashed annoyance for a second before she appeared to be calm and smiling. "I just wanted to make sure your alright, you've been missing for 20years." He held up his hand to silence her. "I am fine." He said as one would speak to a child and i could tell she was annoying him. "If it's alright with you, may i ask why you have a filthy human clinging to you." I glared at her this time unable to help myself. "I have done nothing to you ma'am. I am simply following my family's order's if that displeases you than i'm sorry but i have no intention of disobeying them." I was trying not to be rude but she was making it diffiult. "Go!" She growled and i stood my ground. "If it's alright with you Godric i'm going to join my aunt and uncle for a little bit." He nodded now and Jason was immediently by my side as he led me to Isabelle. "She's related to..." We weren't that far away from her so i knew that she had just stopped talking out of shock. "Yes Jason is her uncle by blood his sister is her mother." Godric told her and she looked at me. "Now leave." He said only a minute later when she recovered from her shock and was staring at him. She left him alone after that and he waved for me to be brought back to him. "You did well Bella." Isabelle assured me as she and Jason brought me back to Godric. I let my sheilds down for a second. _He's so hot! Wish he was into humans i could just-_ I slammed my sheilds back up again.

The rest of the night was boring to say the least all everyone did was talk about what Godric has missed. We left around 3am and despite my begging Godric drove again. "It's offical i'm gonna have a heart attack at 18." I mumbled as i gripped the seats tightly. We got to the hotel at 3:10 and i stopped as my stomach growled. "I'm sorry." I said embarassed. "You can order room service." Eric told me and i followed him to the elevator, Godric was right behind us. One we got bak into the room i headed up 2 true bloods and shook them up before placing the on the counter. "Figured you guys might like something to eat." I said before i heard. Cause your hot n your cold your yes n your no you in then you out you up then your down. It took me a second to realize that it was my cell phone, i answered and shot Eric a look that said stop touching my stuff.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica said and she sounded really happy which made me happy to hear that my best friend was deffinately alright.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" I said as i entered the bedroom so i wouldn't disturb the guys.

"Well Hoyt asked me to marry him!" She squieled and told me all about how he proposed at Fangtasia. Meanwhile i was standing there staring at the wall... in shock

"Thats great!" I said and honestly i was happy for her but it wasn't lost on me that they were vampires and probally going to stay with each other forever anyways seeing as Jess is Hoyts maker and all.

"And i was wondering if you would be my maid of honor!" ... me + long dress and high heels = disaster.

"Sure!" I told her feigning excitement though i was exited for her i was worried that i would end up ruining her wedding.

"I've gotta go but i'll all you soon with all the details." She said before i heard the phone disconnect.

I walked out of the bedroom and looked at the two ancient vampires. "I thought i understood vampires... but now i guess not. Jess and Hoyt are gonna get married..." Eric filled Godric in on who they were before looking back at me. "She clings to what use to be." He told me and i nodded. "I can just see mom jumping for joy." I smiled and giggled. "Have you decided not to order anything?" He asked and i know he didn't mean to but he had confused me seeing as i was still trying to wrap my head around Vampires getting married. "Huh?" I said, lame i know but thats what happens when i'm caught of guard. "Would you like to order room service?" He asked and i could see he was actually trying not to pick on me. "Thats ok, i think i'm in shock anyways." I said as i pulled out a white tank top and a pair of baby blue shorts and entered the bathroom. I changed quickly and joined them. "Whatcha guys talking about?" I asked courious and they exchanged looks. "Don't worry about it." I smiled honestly it probally wasn't any of my business anyways. I looks at the clock and saw that it was 5:05 which made me start counting back to see where all the time had gone. "I will take you shopping tomorrow." Eric said as he walked into the bedroom probally to change, Godric left to but i didn't even notice.

I stood up and looked out the window, before i figured it was probally safe enough to go into the bedroom. I stood in the door way for a second surprised before i spun around and ran back to the couch. I was sure i was bright red, i had just walked in on a naked Godric. I hid my face in my hands and layed back on the couch. "You do realize that's normal right?" Eric asked and i could tell he was standing above me. "I'll sleep on the couch." I muttered and he just laughed before picking me up and bringing me back to the room. I kept my eyes covered as i felt him lay me on the bed. "Emotions suck." I mummbled as i hid my face in the pillow. They both just laughed at me before laying on either side. "Oh and Bella just so you don't freak out, we're both wearing boxers." I heard Eric say and felt the erge to hit him. "Shut up!" I whined. "Virgin." He shot at me. "Man whore!" I shot back. "Yup." He said it like he was proud of it. "Goodnight morning whatever." I said before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find that it was 4:47 and sat up, i decided that i didn't want to climb over either of the sleeping vampires so i crawled to the edge of the bed. I picked up my suitcase and went into the bathroom, turned on the water as hot as i could stand it and stripped before stepping in. I washed my hair and body quickly knowing that if i didn't leave before Eric woke up there was know chance in me getting some peace and queit. I love him, he really is like a father to me but like all daughters there is only so much you can take. You see i'm not worried about him embarassing me know i'm worried about him killing people because their messing with me, which is why i only tell Jason. I stepped out and put on my bra and panties a pair of light blue jean shorts and a red tank top... Eric would never let me out of this room if he saw me in this. I brushed my teeth and hair before leaving the bathroom and putting my suitcase back. I slipped my flats on and pulled my cell phone and cash out of the front pocket of my suitcase and put them in my jean pockets.

I found a pen and peice of paper and wrote a note for them on the counter, telling them that i had gone to the mall. Thankfully i had noticed it while clinging to seat for my life or it would take me forever just to be able to find it. I turned around and hit a wall falling back but i was caught by none other than Godric. I couldn't tell if i was in trouble or not but i was surprised that he was up this early. "Um Good evening" I said and he released me one i was back on my feet. He read the note over my shoulder and then looked back at me. "Would you mind if i went with you?" I smiled. "Not at all, but the sun is still up." My stomach growled again and i apologized. "Sorry..." I blushed, embarassed. "I guess i should make sure you eat." He chuckled. "You should probally get dressed first." I said as i noticed that he was still in his boxers which trust me did nothing to help the blushing. He seemed to be debating and then he was gone but only for a minute before he came back out of the bedroom and was waiting by the door.

I joined him and we both went downstairs so as he put it 'make sure i eat' what i hadn't been expecting was to walk into the dining hall and see werewolfs attacking the humans. "NO!" I yelled getting their attention. _Help us..._ A weak thought hit me and my head snapped to where a woman was using her body to protect her children. I didn't think i reacted. Before Godric even realized what the hell i was doing cause he was preoucupied with several other wolfs. I slammed my shoulder into the were's rib cage making it stagger back and howl in pain. The woman stood up and i picked up one of her sons while she got the other. I had my body turned to were they couldn't get to the boy or his family without getting me first. _Oh thank god! _The woman thought glad that i had bought her a few more seconds at the most. The wolf stalked forward growling. Godric was infront of us then and broke it's neck. I looked around all the werewolf's were dead though there was only 5 they had hurt many. Tears ran down my face as i looked at the many who had just been hurt for sport or more than likely vampire blood. "Oh thank you both! thank you! thank you!" The woman cried as she hugged her sons. Godric nodded before setting about getting this place back to normal.

"Are you a guest here?" I asked her, as i got a good look. She was blond but it wasn't natural from her roots i'd say she's a red head, her eye's were a dark green and she's just a little shorter than my 5'6" i'd guess 5'3" she was skinnier than me and i'm a size 8 so she's probally a 6. "No ma'am, my husband said he would meet me here. He's been out of town and the bus he has to take is dropping him off here." I smiled to try and reasure her that her husband was fine. "You got yourself two adorable boys huh?" I said to distract her. "Ya Ethan and Ryan their a hand full. I'm pregnant again but i don't know if it's a girl or a boy, i'm hopeing for a girl." She told me and the younger boy tugged on my hand. "Thank you for saving us miss!" He said and hugged me around the waist. "Your welcome." He faced his mama and asked. "Can i go thank the vampire?" She seemed a little fearful and after what happened i understood. "He won't hurt him." I smiled and she reluctantly nodded. "I'll be right back mama!" He said and i told her i would go with him. This boy didn't have a fear in the world as he ran up stopping a few feet infront of Godric, beaming. "Thanks Mr!" He said and hugged him to, i saw Godric tense up but i knew that he wasn't going to hurt the boy he just wasn't use to humans hugging him. After a minute he patted the boys back. "My names Ethan White. Whats your names?" He asked us and i noticed that we probally just became this little boys hero's. "Godric." He said as he looked at Ethan and smiled. "Isabella Stackhouse." I told him when he looked at me his eyes lite up with wonder. You would think that i had taken him to a candy shop or something. I giggled when he asked if he could help us clean up. "I don't think your mama plans on staying to much longer Ethan, probally wants to go find you daddy soon." I explained and he nodded before waving to us and racing across the room and into his mama's waiting arms.

"Weird huh?" He looked at me when i said that. "I betcha never thought a child would ever do that. I think that you just became that little boys hero." He just shook his head. I don't think he believed me. "Bye Godric! Bye Isabella!" I heard them call and i waved goodbye. "Scratch that, that whole family is gonna start thinking your their hero." He chuckled and walked away from me, probally thought i was insane. Once the vampire's woke up and the humans were taken care of, the dining hall was cleaned, i tried to sneak away while Eric was talking to Isabelle. "Squirt where are you going?" Jason asked and i glared at him. Now why did he have to ruin my chance of getting away. "I don't have to explain myself i'm not any of yours human." I smiled knowing that they really couldn't stop me. "No but your mother asked me to keep an eye on you." I groaned inwardly... damn i forgot. "I'm going to the mall." I looked at Godric wondering if he still planned on coming. "I'll go with her Eric." He said appearing next to me. Eric just shrugged and went back to talking to Isabelle about sercurity. I followed him out to the parking lot, but when he stopped walking i took a few steps back. "What?" He asked feigning innocence and i stared at him. "No, i am not getting on a bike with you! I've been in the car when you drive, you'll kill me!" He chuckled... well i'm glad he thinks it's funny. Throwing me a helmet which honestly i was amazed i caught, and he got on. I knew what this meant and let me tell you i would rather go braless then get in or on any type of vehicle with him.

"No thanks. I'll just bind em or something." I said throwing him the helmet back. "I was driving like that last night because Eric asked me to scare you as punishment." I blinked and walked up to him. "He's a dead man." I mummbled under my breath as i got on the bike. If he scares me i will just take a taxi back to the hotel. I put on the helmet and wrapped my arms around his waist as his bike roared to life. Honestly he wasn't a bad driver he just liked to speed, which i didn't mind. We got there and i became instantly uncomforable, wait for it.

Godric just walked into Victoria Secrets with me, i seriously thought he would have waited outside. Nope here stands a extremely hot vampire next to me in VS, can you say i'm screwed. Cause now not only will i be self consious, he will probally tell Eric what i bought if he thinks it's inapproiate. One of the ladies that worked here walked up to me and smiled before facing Godric. "Is there any thing you would like her to wear?" I blinked and then freaked. "I'm not his human! I-" He covered my mouth. "Whatever she wants." I glared at him, which honestly didn't work that well because the lady nodded and walked away thinking. _Their so cute together! But she says she isn't his human. _I blushed again and walked away from him heading for the D's and honestly i didn't want him or anyone else to know my size but well what can i say... you can't hide anything from vampires.

I picked up a few of sets like my black one except, one in red, white, and light blue. I brought it to the cashier and she smiled. "This all?" She asked and honestly i'm kind wondering why everyone asks that. "Yes ma'am." I said pulling out my money from my pocket and handing her a 50. I put the rest back and told her to keep the dollar change honestly i just wanted out of here. I picked up the bag and walked out of the store and calmed down. "That was intresting." So much for calm. "Ya... not." I muttering passing the food court. I felt him pull me back and knew that he was going to make sure i ate today. "I'm fine. I'll just get a pretzel on the way out." He ignored me. What the hell is it with vampires and ignoring people these last few days.

So there i sat in the food court, eating a italian sub from subway. With the VS bag being a constant reminder of what i just wanted to forget right now. "You look nervous." He commented and i shrugged. "Well as you no i'm a telepath like my mom. These people don't like me." I said before i took a sip of my sweet tea. _Ugh he comes back into town and before i can get him hooked up with my daughter that little tramp is throwing herself at him! _I looked around and spotted a older woman about 40 or so glaring at me, her daughter tugging on her moms arm trying to get her to leave before she made a scene. _I wish mother would stop, i no she had a thing for Godric when she was younger but i'm in love with Andrew... _I sighed feeling bad for the girl, but there was really nothing i could do. "What are they thinking?" He asked and i looked at him couriously. "Um... majority thinks that i'm a fangbanger. You know the usual, you get use to it after awhile. I've grown up with Eric around all the time and some people would assume the wrong things." It was uncomfortable when i was a child... but i had decided that i wasn't going to stop visiting Eric and Pam because some people were twisted.

_I'll just approach him and see if he's intrested in Anne. _The woman thought. "You might want to go somewhere cause this woman wants to see if you like her daughter." I wasn't surprised when he didn't move and wondered what he was going to do then. "Godric is that you?" She asked and i could tell that she was trying to act... Fail. He looked at her slightly. "Yes." She grinned adjusting her purse that had been practically falling off her shoulder. I stepped in more for her daughter's sake than Godric's. "Hi, my name's Isabella Stackhouse, nice to meet you." I smiled warmly. "Hello Ms. Stackhouse, I am Abigal Rally's and this is my daughter Anne." I smiled at Anne. "Your really pretty, i bet you have a boyfriend waiting for you." I knew she did but i wasn't sure if her mother did. She blushed and her mother spoke. "She did." _I'm still with him! But you won't even listen to me! I want to be with Andrew!_ Anne was getting upset that was obvious. "His names Andrew." She smiled slightly and i smiled to. "Then he's one lucky guy." She nodded and wiped away the lone tear. "It is none of you business who she's dating or not! Keep your nose out!" I glared at the floor for a second before looking back at her, still smiling and know one was able to tell the difference if i was angry or happy. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to pry." _Stupid whore._ I decided that i would ruin her plans now. "Godric i think we should probally return to the hotel." He smiled knowingly and we both stood up. "It was nice to met you both. Don't let Andrew go i can tell you love him very much." I told Anne before waving goodbye, picking up the VS bag and throwing away the paper and cup.

We got back to the hotel room and found Eric, Isabelle, and Jason playing poker. "Did you two have fun?" Eric asked as we came threw the door. "I think you went on a date Godric." Isabelle teased him, i put the stuff away and kicked off my flats. "Sure lets go with that." I said to Eric and he chuckled. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv only to find nothing on. "Godric would you like to return with me to Shreveport?" Eric asked as Jason and Isabelle cleaned up the poker mess. "I am not needed here." As soon as he said those works Eric was on the phone arranging our flight home.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight home was different. Eric seemed to be in a better mood and was messing with me none stop. He even switched my fruit punch with blood but thankfully i had seen him do it so instead of drinking it i threw it away. "Enough Eric." I said for the millionth time that night and finally we were off the plane, i bolted towards the car even though i knew there was no way to out run vampires, i had grown up with them after all. I stopped running when i heard, Shake your money maker lik- i answered my phone and glared at Eric.

"Hi Bella!" My mom said cheerfully and a little to loud.

"Hey mom!" I smiled happy to hear from her. Eric smiled which only meant something bad was about to happen... to me.

"What have you been doing sweetheart?"

"Well i just got back from Dallas, Godric's back and going to stay with Eric. I'm no longer working at Merlottes and have you talked to Jess lately?"

"That's great that Godric's back! Eric missed him so much. Did something happen at Merlottes? and i've yet to call her though she did leave a message on my phone. You wouldn't happen to know what it's about would you?"

We got into Eric's car after putting our stuff into the trunk, i got into the backseat and buckled my seat belt. Already tighting my grip of the seat, be warned when vampires are smirking. "Ya we all know how wittle Eric missed his daddy." I said and laughed. "I just got fed up with Sam always questioning me. Ya i do know what she wants to tell you but it would mean alot to her if you found out from her."

"Be nice to him!" Mom scolded me and i looked out the window switching to something so she wouldn't continue. "I miss you mom." I could practically see her smiling.

"I miss you to honey. Behave, remember you manners, don't pour food down a waitress's shirt." How did she know... Jason!

"Yes mom, love you!"

"I love you to!"

I hung up and glared at Eric. "Shake your money maker? Is that really the best you could come up with." He smirked. "Trust me, your lucky that what i chose." I laughed. "Good luck Godric." I said knowing that Eric was probally going to start doing this to him. Out of no where Eric started speeding, if i hadn't been wearing my seat belt i would have been thrown against the window. "Stop!" I said panicking, was he on something? Or just really happy? ... Eric... happy. Ok so all that thought did was freak me out. I spent the rest of the ride gripping the seat and trying to convince him to stop. Once it broke 165mph i threatened to throw up and thankfully he slowed. We got at Eric's nest and before i could blink i was being hugged to death by Pam. "Can't b-breath!" She smiled and let me go. "How was your trip Eric?" She asked letting me catch my breath. "Look for yourself." he said smirking as he walked past Godric and me. "... Your hopeless." I said and pulled my suitcase out of the trunk. I was staying here till Great Gran's house in Bon Temps was fixed. "Pam help Bella, I'll show you to your room Godric." Eric said and could practically see the smugness coming off him in waves. Once the guys were inside Pam smirked reminding me of a tiger. "So Godric and Bella?" She hinted and i looked her in the eyes. I could see that she really wanted him to find someone. "No sorry." I said, when we got inside and she helped me unpack and she found my red lace bra and pantie set, raising an eye brow and smiling. "What would your mother say? Or better yet** Eric**!" She yelled his name and he was here in a flash. "Hell no, Pam burn it and anything else like it." She laughed and put it away. "Honestly Eric she's all grown up she's not 5 and trying to walk in Sookie's shoes anymore." She said smiling, she had enjoyed that and often said i walked better in my mom's heels than she did. "Besides know one can see under my clothes any ways." I said as i sat at the edge of the bed. He stalked out of the room. "Look out there's a pissed off Viking!" I shouted and Pam and I started giggling. "Go to sleep!" He growled which only made us laugh louder.

Godric's POV

I watched from the hall as Eric told Pam to burn what i only assumed to be what Bella had bought yesterday, i did not see only wrong with what she had chosen but i could see why Eric would. I don't think that he even realized that Pam had called him just to annoy him and she had succeeded. "Look out there's a pissed off Viking!" I heard Bella yell before they started to laugh. "Welcome to the world of teenage daughters." I said sarcastically as Eric growled. "Go to sleep!" he looked at me and shook his head, as the girls only got louder. _What was i thinking?_ He thought. _You would know that better than I, but for now we must sleep. _I left him in the hall and stripped pulling back the covers and lying down. It seems that Bella was more at home with vampires but then again i had only ever seen her with Ethan and his family. My grip tightened on the sheet in frustration, she had ran from me to protect them and put herself in danger all she had to do was say something and i would have done something. I could already tell this girl was a handful.

Bella's POV

"I need my rest, i will see you later on this evening?" Pam said as she stood outside my door. "Of course." I smiled and she was gone. I looked around there was nothing for me to do except sleep. I took off my jeans and bra throwing them in the hamper and getting comfortable under the covers. I preferred to sleep in my underwear and a shirt, i didn't like night gowns or pants when i was sleeping i found it rather pointless. I ended up falling asleep thinking about Godric though i tried many times to think about something else, like Aunt Tara but nothing worked.

I sat up fast and jumped out of bed, only to slip on the sheet and fall. "Haha." I laughed at myself before standing up and realizing i had a audience. There was Eric, Pam, and Godric standing there and looking at me like i had lost my mind. Thankfully my phone rang and i ran across the room to answer it.

"Hey Bell" Tara said from the other end.

"Hi Tara." She laughed because of my tone she could tell i had just done something stupid.

"Alright spill."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Hell Bell Sook tried that shit with me, it don't work. I no you two to well to no when something just happened."

i muttered damn it and shooed the vampires out of the room, holding up my bra so they knew why. They left.

"Fine i had a nightmare, freaked out and jumped out of bed just to fall and laugh at myself. In front of three vampires."

"What was the dream about?"

"What the hell were they watching you sleep or something?"

"I don't know, wouldn't surprise me much. Pam and Eric have always been protective of me."

"Eric is an asshole and the sooner you realize that and move that white ass outta his house the safer you are." While she was talking i slipped off my shirt and panties throwing them across the room and put my white set on before i slipped on a pair of black jeans and a blood red colored tank.

"Oh i no, but Tara he has not once tried to hurt me. Growled sure but i've learned that it just does it to make himself look big and bad." Wait for it... "HAHAHAHA!" I heard Pam laugh from the room and Eric growl before storming into my room and taking my phone away. Slight buzzing from the phone telling me that Tara was talking.

"It's Eric, Bella will call you later." He said quickly before hanging up. "Are you serious!" I snapped at him hands on my hips. "Do not tell her that." He growled and i shook my head walking out of the room. "Godric your son's being an ass again!" I yelled and smiled as i heard Godric say. "Eric behave." Said Viking was now infront of him and argueing in swedish. I didn't even bother i understood them perfectly but obviously they had switched so i would stay out of the coversation. Though i did pay attention to this. "**Godric hon inte högt att berätta för människor jag är så med henne det gör mig verkar svag**." (Godric she is not aloud to tell humans i am that way with her it makes me seem weak.) To me caring isn't weakness but if thats what he believes. I pulled out some coco pebbles, a bowl, spoon and milk. Then sat down at the bar, pouring in the cereal and milk, then began eating. "**Hon kan inte låta bli att påpeka vad du har frossade till henne många gånger**." (She can not help but point out what you have reveled to her many times) "**Är ni två gjort än?**" (Are you two done yet?) I asked after about 45 minutes of them sitting there and talking about me. Godric was surprised that i understood but Eric was the one who had taught me so naturally he explained. "Eric we have to leave for Fangtasia shortly." I was grateful for that reminder. "I'll be right back." I said before i turned around and ran into my room. Taking off my tank and replacing it with a Fangtasia T-shirt, put my money in my front pocket and walked back out to find three other vampires were here. "Who is she?" The big one with tattoo's covering his arms asked before he licked his lips. I stopped, Pam and the others were across the room, and i knew if these idiots started anything they would kill them.

"Not important. I assume your the new vampires?" Eric said all business like as Godric and Pam were suddenly right beside me. "Yes." The female of the group answered fluttering her eyelashes at him. Godric wrapped his arm around my waist gently pulling me against him and Pam stepped closer as they led me past them, since they were blocking the front door. I wasn't afraid i guess the vampires expected me to be. "We won't hurt her." The other male that kinda reminded me of Stan purred. "She is not to be touched, fed off of, or even looked at the wrong way. Understand?" Eric said his voice filled with athority. As soon as we were outside Pam went back in case things got messy, while Godric stayed with me. "I'm getting tired of having to run and hide." I said looking at the front door. "Eric isn't pleased they shouldn't know where he lives, he had ordered them to meet him at Fantasia." Godric told me and i understood immendiantely. "You don't think that they...?" I didn't finish my sentence cause not even a second later a fight started. "They are younger than Eric and his Pam." He said but i couldn't help worrying of course that all went away when Eric walked outside smiling, he was excited about the fight. He got into the driver's seat, i suspected that Godric would sit in the passenger but instead allowed Pam to and he joined me in the back. "I can't wait to get my car, i swear if any of those fangbangers scratched it or anything, there is no place they can hide." I had left my car in the parking lot at Fangtasia because Eric had rushed to get back to Godric not that i minded in till now when the thought accured that they didn't like me and would probally try to spite me.

"What kind of car do you have?" Godric asked. "The 2012 ford mustang." I said not really knowing anything else, but it seemed to be enough. I looked at Godric and noticed that he still looked a little off and i had noticed that he didn't really eat much. I raised my wrist and when he shook his head i smiled. "Don't argue with me, i can tell you need blood." He exchanged looks with Eric almost as if he was saying you two are two much alike, before i heard the click and he took ahold of my wrist. I didn't wince this time when he bit me, i was to distracted with Pam smirking at me. "I think Bella has her first crush." She cooed and i laughed at her. "Do you know the meaning off that word?" I asked and she looked at Eric saying. "Of course i do but Eric doesn't." He shook his head. "It's pointless." I playfully slapped his shoulder with my free hand. "I am so telling mama." He just shrugged. Godric finished then and sealed the bite mark. "Better?" I asked him. "Yes thank you." Pam raided her purse and pulled out a stick of blood red lipstick and black mascara. "Put this on." She ordered me and i just ignored her. "She had enough trouble with men already." Eric growled and i smiled because i was now thinking about do it. "**Eric Kan jag få min jävla telefon tillbaka nu**?" (Eric can i have my damn phone back now?) I asked in swedish though i could have been nicer with the asking it's just my phone was crap and i needed to get it replaced, i had had it since i was 7 and Eric decided that i needed to have one in case something happened, mom laughed at him but didn't argue. "**Inga**." (No.) I sighed and dropped it, knowing i would probally get it back sooner or later. We arrived at Fangtasia and no one was here except Chow. I decided to take the time and make sure my car was unharmed.

Godric's POV

I watched her hips sway as she walked to her silver mustang, i could feel Eric watching me yet i continued to watch Bella. She bent over her car looking for any sign that the humans had messed with her car, i looked away then not wanting to tempt myself to much, yet i found that my eyes had wandered back to her. She was sastified that the outside was alright, so she popped the hood looked around then closed it a few minutes later, smiling. She joined Eric and I, Pam had already went inside to set things up._ I believe your attracted to her. _Eric's voice said in my head as i held the door for them. I didn't bother to answer him he was trying to provoke me. It wasn't long before the bar opened and vampires and fangbangers flooded threw the doors. A girl a little older than Bella was flirting me but i was ignoring her. She did like that and tried to touch me, i glared at her a low warning excaping my lips. She left then aplogizing for bothering me, but i saw her gaze turn towards Bella and the look of disgust. "Why do you dislike her?" I asked surprising her. "She's obviously a whore every man in this place throw themselves at her." She hissed threw her teeth before walking away, i didn't think she even knew she had said that out loud. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye laughing at a human who had made a move on her. I tensed, i did not like this. If i had my way he would be dead but if she was anything like her mother it would upset her.

She moved away from him and Pam slipped between him and his friends. Warning him to stay away from her. He smirked and i knew where his thoughts had gone, he believed that she and Bella were lovers. I shook my head usually this didn't bother me but right now it was, i was close to killing him. Eric growled beside me, displeased with this human who was lusting after who he considered his daughter. This man was obviously stupid as soon as Pam moved away from him he grabbed her ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I heard a guy yell out in pain only a little higher than the roar of the music and looked around to see Pam had the guy's arm behind his back, she was twisting it and had slammed him against the ground. I put the tray of beer's on the table and ran threw a group of vampires to Pam. "He's not worth it." I said taking ahold of her arm and she released him, i pulled her away from him and he rubbed his arm. "I think you owe me now. Give me some time with your... hehe." His hand went up it a awkward wave and i realized he was trying to mimic my body shape. "Fuck you!" I snapped flicking him off. He liked that... alot. _Fucking bitch i'm gonna make her human scream my name before i let my friends have a turn. _I was disgusted. He took ahold of my arm and roughly pulled me towards him, i could smell the achohol on his breath and felt his had reaching for my ass. "Let her go!" Pam growled, I kicked him hard before i felt strong arms wrap around my waist and i knew that they were Godric's, he pulled me away from him. "Don't touch me again you asshole! I'm not some whore for your fucking amusement!" I yelled at him. He gripped his pants and glared at Godric. _Stupid ass fanger who the hell does he think he is! Butting in! _"Fiesty." He purred and Godric growled at him, fangs out. "His name is Godric not fanger and he has every right to take me the hell away from your disgusting ass!" i snapped at him and then he was slammed against the wall while Eric had ahold of him neck. _Wow this bitch sure gets around, makes me wonder if she's any good._ I growled this time though i didn't mean to it just comes naturally when your raised around Vampires.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!" Eric yelled at him, fangs out. The guy only laughed in his face which secured his own death. I turn quickly in Godric's grip and hid my face in his shirt his arms wrapped protectively around me. I heard the man scream, his bones break, before a loud thud. "OUT NOW!" Pam yelled at everyone. I had my shields up not wanting to listen to all the thoughts. "Chow remove this." Eric growled and there was so much hatred in it. Chow didn't answer but i heard his body being dragged out the back. "Is she alright?" Eric asked concerned, from his vioce i could tell he was beside us. "I'm not sure." I heard Godric admit and i pulled back, he released me and i hugged Eric. I was a little surprised when he hugged me to. "I don't like humans." I cried and he chuckled but i knew it was because i was one. It was like saying i didn't like myself. I noticed that whatever mess there had been a little few minutes ago was gone now. "Thanks for holding off as long as you could." I whispered and pulled away from him. He smiled at me and i couldn't help but smile back. I wasn't upset with Eric i knew it was instinct and that he really only did it to protect me. "Bella honey how would you like to go shopping?" Pam asked putting her hand on my shoulder. "I know you like spending dad's money but i'm tired is it alright if we go tomorrow?" I said then realized i had said dad, i might as well just keep calling him that. It didn't bother me though, it bothered him. Which is why i would continue to try not to say it.

She looked upset for a minute for two before she smiled and said. "Fine, but tomorrow we shop till you drop." Till i drop... i sighed but nodded. There was no point is arguing with Pam. I went to Eric's office and got my keys, twirling them with my fingers as i walked outside, Pam locked up while Eric got in his car and asked Godric something. Before i knew it i had a 2000 year old vampire smiling at me because he had succeeded in scaring the hell out of me. I held my hand to my heart taking deep breaths, god damn i hadn't expected anyone to be behind me so when i felt someone tap me on the shoulder i spun around and saw his fangs before i noticed it was him. "Would it be alright if i rode with you?" He asked his smile had changed to a half smile but i could tell he was still very amused. "Ya sure." I said pressing the button to unlock my car and opened the door. He was already in the passenger seat, i put on my seat belt put the keys in the ignitions shifted the car into reverse and pulled out of the spot fast. Shifting to drive i pressed the gas pettle and the car immediately was at 95mph and i was grinning. I liked to drive fast something i had picked up from Eric, though he didn't like it cause i could get hurt. I followed his car closely. "So i'm gonna guess and say that daddy asked you to ride with me?" I was in a good mood, i loved to drive and i knew that if i wanted to i could make Eric have a panic attack right now. "Yes." My phone starting to ring and i was confused i seriously thought Eric had it. Godric handed it to me and i answered.

"Hello?" I should probally see who's calling first before i answer.

"Hey girl, Eric wasn't harsh on your nothin right?" Tara said and i tried to imagine Eric being mean like the way she was refering.

"About as harsh as a puppy."

"Your lucky, that vamp has issues and has tried to kill my ass many times before."

"Tara your not excatly open to the whole vampire thing, i think majority of them just do it to scare you or because you ticked them off." They didn't mess with me.

"You need to come to the light baby girl the dark side is clouding your judgement."

"But i like the dark side." I said smiling and saw from the corner of my eye that Godric was to.

"Ya whatever so did your mama before thankfully she got some sense knocked into her and left those vampires."

"Well in a way your right but Tara she got pregnant with me and went back to 'those vampires' i was raised around them so i'm use to them. Hell i growled earlier."

"Shit that's it you need to stay with me!" She said and i had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"I think i'm in to deep." I giggled.

"You ain't shacking up with no vamp are ya?"

"Mom would kick your butt if she heard you ask me that and no i am not."

"You think i don't know that?"

I laughed. "Of course you know. I'm just warning you so you never forget."

"I don't think i could, but seriously baby girl come stay at my place before you become a vamps human and are stuck with em."

"You know i love you Tara and trust me when i say this, Eric will never hurt me, Pam adores me heck she tries to get me to let her dress me up like i'm a barbie."

"You don't feed them right?" I didn't feed them but i fed Godric.

"No i don't feed Eric or Pam. There's donors and True Blood for that." I said truthfully.

"Fucking donors are high ass idiots." I was amused. She was irritated.

"You don't hear me argueing."

"I no, unlike your mama you don't tell me i'm a idiot. I heard that your white ass went to Dallas?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Eric's makers back."

"Aw shit i bet your envolved with him now huh!"

"Envolved as in he's living with Eric now, yes."

"God damn it, these vamps just flock around you."

When she said flock i was imagining vampire chickens... i need to sleep. "You ain't feeding him are ya?"

I pretended i didn't hear her. "I'm gonna put the phone on speaker ok, i'm driving. Oh and Godric's in the car with me."

"Who the hell is Godric?"

"Well i don't know just some vamp i picked up on the side of the road. Your on speaker." I said just to mess with her as i put the phone on speaker.

"You better not have!"

"I'm not stupid." I laughed.

"Then who is he?"

"Eric's maker."

"Oh, shit my daughter just fucking kissed some jock on my porch i'll call you later."

"Relax Tara, Leah won't do anything bad."

"Bye girl, oh and vamp if i see her and she's hurt i'll stake your ass." I. Can't. Resist.

"I will not hurt her."

"Why would you stake his ass?"

"Becau- Bella be queit." I giggled.

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that. She's protective of Leah and I." I explained quickly as i pulled into Eric's driveway. "I can tell alot has happened to her." He said. "Ya well think about it this way, whatever happened made her stronger." I said smiling as i turned off the car and got out. Pam was behind me and pushing me inside. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. "You need to sleep so we can shop tomorrow without me having to stop cause of your stupid human needs." She explained, yanking open the door and locking me in my room. "This is just wrong!" I yelled, she laughed. "You can see Godric in the evening." Eric said and i could just tell he was smirking. "It has nothing to do with Godric! I can't believe you letting Pam lock me in the room!" There was silence and i was extremely annoyed. I took off my shirt and pants throwing them across the room and my bra followed soon. I turned to get a tank top out of the dresser and froze my hands immediantely covering my breasts. "Did you need something?" I said after a minute blushing i was sure i was the color of a tomato. "Godric was standing there staring at me, i could see the lust in his eyes and his fangs were about half way out. "Sorry." He said quickly, turned and left the room the door shutting behind him. Great not only does he know my cup size he has now seen me practically naked. I could hear the roar of laughter coming from the living room. "Eric Northman don't make me hurt you!" I threatened quickly pulling on a tank and leaving the room. I could care less about pants, they'd all seen me without them now.

"**Det är inte roligt! Dumma viking!**" (It is not funny! Stupid viking!) I yelled at him as soon i was in the room, hands on my hips. "**Din inte hjälpa dig själv. Stod där som det bara är frestande Godric.**" (Your not helping yourself. Standing there like that is only tempting Godric.) He told me as he sat down in the black leather recliner and turned on the tv. "**Låt mig tala med honom. Varför går du inte vila?**" (Allow me to talk to him. Why don't you go rest?) Godric said i guess he was annoyed or something but he sounded calm so i was confused but naturally i hid it well. "Alright, goodnight everyone." I said and left the room it wasn't my right to get in the way of maker and child. Once in my room i shut the door and layed down staring out the window at the moon and stars. I eventually fell asleep as the sun started to rise.

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon around 3:15, the sun was shining brightly threw the window and i found that i missed the hotel room where no light could get in. I slid out of bed and checked my phone for messages, there were none. I went over to the dresser pulled out the red set a black tank and white jean shorts, picked up my hair brush, then left my room to take a shower. The water felt good so i stayed in a little while longer, allowing it to beat on my bad. I stepped out and got dressed, brushed my hair that was really all i needed to do i didn't wear it up. Mom had tried to get me to when i was younger but i preferred it down. I had a little while before Godric would be up, so i decided to go make something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets and looked in the fridge, there was nothing really here. I would have to go shopping. I went back to my room and grabbed my cell phone, money, keys, and put on my black high 2 inch heels, the strap buckle a inch above my ankle. I picked up my notepad and wrote a quick note, i expected to be back before anyone woke up but in case i wasn't. I left the note on my bed, since they had checked on me yesterday i figured they would find it here eventually. I left the house and locked the door. I was driving to the nearest grocery store i didn't bother to remember names just locations but when trying to give directions it's a little hard. I pulled in parking in the back and got out, pressed the button and smiled when i heard the familar click and walked inside.

_Hot mama! I'd love to tap that ass! _I rolled my eyes and put up my sheilds. I picked up the ingrediants to make omelets, chicken salad, and chinese food for a few days. I wanted to be in and out and thankfully it seemed like it was lucky today. I had everything, paided, and was outside in about 30 minutes which meant it was about 4:30 and it took me about half an hour to get home if there was no traffic. I put the grocerys in the trunk and put the cart on the curb. Something felt off... i let my sheilds down. _She's coming with me, last hooker i got died after 4 nights. She looks like she'll last longer. _My eyes widdened as i saw three huge ass biker guys heading straight for me. I got in the car and sped off, hell no! I was not about to be kidnapped by jabba the huts! I looked down and saw i was going 115mph i took my foot off the gas as i was on Eric's road slowing to about 30mph before i turned in the driveway. I got out of the car and ran but someone grabbed me, i screamed when i realized it was the guy. I knew no one could help me, cause of the sunlight but it didn't mean i was going to go without a fight. I thrashed, kicked, and punched as hard as i could. But all i did was piss them off. They threw me to the ground hard, i could feel the blood running down the side of my face.

"Please don't!" I cried and saw Godric in the window he wasn't standing close enough were the sun could hit him and i knew he couldn't save me. "Fuck her in front of that guy!" One of the bikers said and i screamed as he pulled me towards him, unbuckling his pants while the ripped my tank and unzipped my jeans. I kicked him and tried to move away but the other two held me down. He wasn't getting me i wouldn't let him, i glared at him though my vision was blurry cause of the tears. "Don't fight it baby." he bellowed and i kicked him in the face my heel leaving a pretty big gash from his cheek to his ear. He yelled out and punched me in the stomach and another pulled out a knife. "Teach her a lesson she'll never forget Freddie!" I heard a vicious growl and so did they cause they stiffened and looked around panicked. It wasn't till rain drops hit me that i realised the sun was gone. "Shit run!" two of them ran the one called Freddie the one who wanted to kidnap me stayed and slammed the knife into my leg and yanked it out as he ran away. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as he ran away but none of them made it. "Take some of my blood hurry!" I didn't even realize that Godric had moved me till he said that. I could see his bloody tears and knew that he had hated not being able to do anything to help me. He bit into his wrist and pressed it against my lips, i drank. I knew what was going to happen i just couldn't take the pain anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I hugged him and cried, i had been so scared till i heard his growl and knew i was safe. He pulled me on his lap and we sat there in the living room tightly embraced in each others arms. "What happened!" I heard Eric said and i knew he smelt the blood and saw the bodies of those horrible people outside. "T-they were gonna k-kidnap me." I cried unable to finish and just help on to Godric as tight as i could. "When i awoke i heard her scream to see that she had been thrown the ground in your driveway..." He stopped explaining and i pulled back a little so i could look into his eyes and hopefully find out why, i could tell he had switched to explained in his mind and for that i was grateful. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, i felt safe.

Godric's POV

I was furious how dare them! It had taken everything i had to stand there while she was helpless and fighting as hard as she could. All because of the damn sun! My arms tightened slightly around the beautiful young woman who was asleep in my arms, she was safe now. I explained everything to Eric and he growled it was one that would terrify even Bella i was sure. I could feel that she was calm and she felt safe in my arms. "She's getting bodyguards! None of those blood bags are touching her again!" Eric whispered harshly, i could tell he was just as furious as i was. "It needs to be done." I said queitly, not wanting to wake her. We both knew that she would not be happy with this. I stayed there for several hours just watching her sleep, Pam had woken up and was now sitting beside me, looking Bella over for any wounds but i knew there would be none.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone lifting my leg slighting and i looked to see it was Pam, i could see the concern in her eyes and then the relief when she found nothing wrong with me. I tightened my hold around his chest and looked past Pam to see Eric pacing. Well that's not good... i chose to ignore it not wanting to say something and set him off, he looked like he was in a bad enough mood already. "Are you alright Bella?" Pam asked me, before the doors slammed open and i was suddenly in the arms of my aunt and uncle. I heard Godric growl for taking me away from him. "Did you reconize any of em?" Jason asked me and i shook my head, i only really knew the night life now. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Isabelle asked looking at me tears starting to form. I hugged her i knew they were both scared as hell. "I'm fine, it wasn't that bad." But the lie sounded false in my own ears. "Are you ready to talk about it? Sometimes that helps." Jason said as the both hugged me, i nodded. I wasn't really ready to talk but they were my family if i couldn't tell them who could i tell. "I had decided that i needed to go grocery shopping because there was nothing here, so i left the house. I was leaving the store had already put the bags in the trunk when i heard what one of them were thinking. He thought... -deep breath- that i was coming with him, the last woman he kidnapped only lasted for days before she died, and he thought i looked like i would last longer." Growls were heard all over the room. "I got into my car and drove home as fast as i could, i didn't think they would follow me... but as i got out the one who thought those things grabbed me. I f-fought as hard as i-i could but it pissed t-them off and they threw me to the g-ground." I was crying now. "I b-begged them not to, but they wouldn't stop. I saw Godric and i k-knew there was n-nothing he could do, nothing a-anyone could do. I d-didn't expect any help, but i was t-terrified. One of the o-other's saw h-him to and told." I stopped unable to finish. They knew the rest anyways.

I felt pathetic here i was in a room of vampires crying over something that was over with, but i was scared. I didn't want anything else like that to happen again. After a few minutes i stopped crying and told them i needed to shower, i stood up and felt my tattered shirt hang lose. I didn't look down again in fear of crying. I stood in the water, scrubbing my body, i felt dirty. I got out and put on a plain light blue sundress and left the bathroom. I noticed a note pinned to the door it said.

Bella,

I had something come up and had to go to Fangtasia with Pam. Jason, Isabelle, and Godric have decided that they wanted to stay with you.  
>Don't worry about having to work tonight, you don't have to come in. I would rather you took the night off anyways to rest and relax.<br>I will be back as soon as i can, don't leave the house atleast for tonight. I know you'll be safe but i would feel better if you were at home.

Eric.

I smiled, folding up the note and went into my room to put it on my dresser. Once that was finished i looked down at the ripped and bloody clothes and walked out of the room and into the kitchen throwing them in the trash can, after i removed my cell phone, keys, and money. Then washing my hands. I joined the others in the living room and found they were watching some mindless show about zombies. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jason who just shrugged. I shook my head and sat down on the couch between him and Godric. Isabelle was sitting on Jason's lap with her head resting on his shoulder alot like early with Godric and I. I looked at the tv and immediately stood up the leave the room, why becuase the zombies were obviously fake and the actress who was running from them stunk she could not act. I was pulled back down by Godric and Jason and given looks that said if we have to watch this so do you. Great... no escape... well i could beg but that would probally only amuse them. It got to the part where the victim was bitten and it was beyond fake i could see that his teeth went no where near her arm. Then she went zombie and the show was over. "Wow..." Was all i could say to that, whoever produced this was very high or drunk. The sad part was Isabelle was smiling, we all looked at her like she was crazy or atleast i did the boys just had blank expressions. "She sucks but she was apart of my family one of my cousins had her and unfortunately the line died with her. I just wanted to see her." She explained and i immediately felt bad. "I had know idea, i'm sorry Isabelle." I applogized. "It's quite alright Bella. I understand that show was horrible and deffinately wouldn't amuse any of us." She smiled and placed her hand on mine. Isabelle's phone rang then and she answered it, i could tell from her expression that it was Stan, once she finished she smiled sadly. "I'm afraid i must cut our visit short Jason and I have to return to Dallas." I almost asked why but stopped, it was none of my business. They got up and made there way to the door.

"Thank you for saving her Godric." Jason said smiling as his hand rested on the handle, his other holding Isabelle's. "You don't have to thank me Jason." He said sitting up from his recent relaxed position. "I know but i want to. Bella is family and i love the little girl don't know what i would do without her. Hell she accepts vampires which is more than i ever could have asked for, she's been attacked by them a time or two. She has reasons not to like us but still she's been by our side threw everything." He said and i ran to him and hugged him. "I'll never leave you any of you! I love you all!" I cried for the millionth time that night. Isabelle hugged us and i let go after a few minutes knowing they had to leave. "Tell Stan i'm not happy with him!" I called out the door as the got into their car, waved and drove off. Closing the door i looked around the house, it wasn't lost on me that i was alone in the house with Godric. God must hate me! After a few minutes of staring at the door, i remembered that the food was left in the trunk. "Aw crap!" I sighed walking towards my room and picking up my car keys. "What?" I heard from behind me and since i wasn't expecting it i jumped. "You think i would be use to the whole showing up out of no where thing but i guess not." I said as i laughed at myself. I turned to see him smiling. "Oh and i left the food in the trunk earlier so it's probally bad and i'm gonna have to throw it out." I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am, ya i would throw it out anyways just to be safe. "Um... would you... come with me?" I asked after a minute and realized i hadn't looked away from the clock and i looked at him. I knew i was being silly that the humans couldn't get me Godric had made sure of that but i was a little afraid of going outside by myself.

"Of course." He gently took my hand and we both went outside. After i had unlocked the car and popped the trunk open i backed up, the smell that was coming out of the grocery bags was absolutely horrid and if it was bothering me then in was probally bothering Godric alot more. "You can step back i'll get it." I said but he shook his head, he probally felt my unease about being away from anyone right now. "It's ok, i'm going to have to get over it sometime and well this reaks." I was starting to feel sick now. "I don't need to breathe." Lucky you... i thought before i took the unfortunately nessary steps to get this rotten food out of my car, it was bad enough this smell would probally be here awhile now. I yelped slightly when i felt him grab my waist picking me up and moving me behind him. Then he removed the bags and threw them away. I rolled my eyes and shut the trunk, he was back infront of me in about 2 seconds. "I could have done it." I said playfully and he chuckled. "Not without passing out." I laughed, i probally wouldn't have though. "I doubt you would have minded much." I said walking back towards the house. "Honestly i wouldn't mind at all." I opened the door and shot him a look that said i no trust me before i walked inside and sat on the couch but naturally he was already there. That was something i was use to, Eric did the same thing. My eye's started to wander and i shifted my gaze to the bottom of my dress. I heard a low chuckle, i should have known he would have noticed. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. "You don't have to applogize." He said and i looked up to see that he had relaxed alot, he was leaning casually against the cusions his left arm between my back and the couch but he wasn't touching me, his right was resting on the arm.

I smiled leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was deffinately surprised. "Thank you for saving me." I said, remembering that i have never thanked him unless he took me hugging on him as thanks. "I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said giving me a real smile that took my breath away. I'll take you to the candy shop, i'll let you lick the loly pop. I shot up from the couch and ran to my room snatching my phone and answering it.

"How are you doing Bella?" Eric asked and i hit my knee against the dresser on accident but thankfully it didn't hurt or break any skin.

"Damn it Eric stop messing with my phone!" He laughed

"I just thought i would cheer you up."

"I was happy till i heard that!" This time i heard Pam laughing in the background.

"Enjoying your time with Godric?" He asked feigning innocence. So he knew Isabelle and Jason left.

"Your perverted." I said matter of fact.

"And?"

"Hopeless." I sighed.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything!" Pam said, i blushed as thoughts starting running threw my mind. Oh not good.

"NO! Don't mess with me!" I said trying to clear my head, i knew they were doing this cause i had Godric's blood and this would be a knew game for them.

"Hahaha!" They laughed.

"Is this all you wanted?" I asked after a minute.

"No actually, Pam and I aren't going to be back till 5."

"Oh goodie that gives me time to plan your punishment!" I said all happy like though i honestly wasn't going to do anything.

"Keep dreaming."

"Atleast i can."

"I would rather not anyways it's just annoying."

"Bye Eric, Bye Pam." I hung up.

"Irritating Viking! I would kick his ass if i could!" I said under my breath as i was switching the ringtone to the regular nokia ringtone, i would find a song later. "Eric can be irritating at times." Godric said and i knew he could hear my heart racing, he probally had smelt my arousal earlier to. "I wish there was something i could do to get payback." I noticed him smirk and i looked at him questionly. "Well you could always marry a shifter." He said reminding me of what i had threatened Eric in the hotel room. I giggled and shook my head. "I could but then i would be stuck with a guy i don't love." I said and it wouldn't be worth it just to get back at Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

We spent about 15 minutes trying to come up with something i could do, but didn't come up with anything other than wear the most reveling thing i could stand while at Fangtasia. After that we sat on my bed as he told me stories of all the trouble Eric and him got into over the years. I was laughing so hard i actually cried when he told me that Eric had managed to get himself engaged to a vampire in india and still couldn't go back there in fear of having to marry her. After a little while we were lying down facing each other only a hands length away, as he told me about how my mother convinced him not to met the sun 20 years ago, she had told him that he would find a reason to live he just had to be patient but he couldn't so he had went in search of it. "I'm glad you didn't burn." I told him trying to understand why the thought of him dying bothered me so much when in truth i barely knew him till only a little while ago when he started telling me the stories. "Me to." He said simply before his lips met mine in a gentle kiss. "Eric look at this!" Pam laughed and we sat up, looking at them. "Well well." He smirked, i was blushing. "Don't you have better things to do?" I asked desperate for anything to get him to stop looking at me like that. "No." Damn... "Eric leave." Godric commanded him and he listened having no choice, Pam left to. Yay! "The sun will be up soon." He said and i nodded sadly... darn. "Goodnight Godric." I said and he left the room.

I fell into a dreamless sleep, for that i was grateful. I didn't know if it would be a nightmare about those men or a dream about Godric but i doubted i would be able to face anyone if either occured. I woke up later in the evening but before any of the vamps were up or atleast not moving around and reluctently got out of bed, walking over to my dresser and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and one of my Fangtasia t-shirt seeing as how i had to go to work, and my light blue bra set. I picked up my brush and black 2inch heel boots, that went about half way to my knees. I showered and got dressed brushed my hair and put my brush and dirty clothes away. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen settling for a glass of water and making a mental note to stop and get something to eat on the way to work. I checked the time and looked outside, it was dark and the clock said 9 so where were they. I walked threw the hallway and knocked on Pam's door, when she didn't answer i repeated the process with Eric's and Godric's then started to panic. I decided to call Eric. I walked into my room shoving my cash in my back pocket holding my car keys in one hand and my cell in the other. I dialed his number and waited.

"So sleeping beauty has awoken."

"Where are you guys?"

"Fangtasia. I needed to get some work done."

"Ok, was just wondering. Woke up and there were no vamps lurking in the halls." I smiled.

"We do not lurk."

"And?"

"Behave."

"Nah it's to much work." I walked outside and got in my car, pulling out of the drive way and heading towards work.

"What would your mother say if she heard you say that." I knew it was a retoricle question but i was gonna answer it anyways.

"Isabella Adele Stackhouse you were raised to behave and have manners." I mocked and laughed.

"Pretty damn close."

"She actually said that once... or twice."

"With you i'd say it was more than twice."

"What can i say i don't like rules."

"You've been around me to long."

"You just noticed this?"

"No actually it was when you were 5 and used some very colorful words to describe a bully at school."

"Haha! Mom is still made at you for that!"

"I don't care."

"Like you would. Well i'm pulling in the lot now be in, in a minute."

"What have i said about driving fast?"

"Leave it to the vampires."

"Good girl now listen for once."

"See you in a minute Eric." I said before i hung up.

I got out of my car and locked the doors, walking past the crowd and entered Fangtasia, the bouncer didn't bother to stop me anymore. I pushed threw the crowd and went behind the bar, gettiing to work. "Your late sugar." One of the barmaids said grinning, she thought i was sleeping around with Eric and no matter how hard i tried she wouldn't believe that i wasn't and that the idea of that ever happening made me sick. "I'm sorry i woke up late." I saw no point in lying to her. "Eric is exsausting." She smiled knowingly and i looked at her. "Ew! I didn't want to know that!" I whined... ever! I added in my head cause a customer came up and ordered a vodka for him and his friends. I filled their glasses and brought it to them. "Here you go." I smiled, walking away and i didn't have to look to tell they were looking at my ass. Pam tilted her head towards Eric's throne and i looked to see both him and Godric glaring at the guys. Once i was close enough Pam smirked and said. "Looks like Godric's taken an unusual liking to you." I didn't really know how to react to that. "I guess i had to explain. Godric's never had a thing for vermin but he has a thing for you." She said quickly and i couldn't reply cause i had to go back to work. After most of the night was over and the crowd had died down a little... a very little, i was cleaning tables trying to keep up with how fast they were drinking. "Hey there baby." A woman cooed in my eye and grabbed my boobs, I backed up. "Sorry i'm not that type of girl." I said and noticed she was a vampire.

I could tell she was trying to glamour me and i quickly looked away, i knew it wouldn't work but she didn't need to know that. "Boss wouldn't like it if i stopped working." She pushed me against the wall and licked my neck, i resisted the urge to fight back knowing i would just get myself killed. "I don't think Eric would mind if i borrowed one of his play things." She was pulled away from me then and Godric was standing between us. "Who are you?" She demanded hands on her hips. "I am Eric's maker. Leave the girl alone." It was deffinately a warning and she got the message and left. "Thanks." I smiled, i could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy. "Do they often try that with you?" He asked in a eriely calm. "Sorta i've never had a woman try that before, it's always been the guy vamps." He nodded and you can guess who stayed close to me... Thankfully it wasn't following me close but he was never to far away. No body messed with me again though the humans thoughts were starting to go way past my limits, they were imagining sucking Eric. I slammed up my sheilds and visably shuddered before quickly distracting myself with even more work so i could forget it. When work was over i fell into on of the chairs and sighed, i had run around this place like crazy and was so tired. "Godric do you want to drive my mustang?" I asked after i decided that i didn't trust myself to drive home. He could tell why i had asked and smiled almost as if he was asking what do you think.

I was out before we even got home, but i woke up just for a few minutes and mummbled something about needing to get something to eat for tomorrow but passed out again. I woke up in my room and found that i was no longer in the clothes i had worn to work. I was just wearing a plain while t-shirt. I didn't remember changing but then again maybe one of those three did it. The sun was up... and that meant i needed to face the grocery store. I showered and got dressed in a black sundress with red swirls, slipping on my flats. I put my cash and cell phone into the black leather purse Pam had bought me for my birthday. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and cabinets so i could make a mental note of what i needed to get but instead i find it stocked with food. I couldn't helping smiling, i was probally one of the luckiest girls in the world. Three vampires liked me enough to care for me, i wasn't just a blood bag to them, i no to Eric and Pam i was family and to me he was my father and she was my sister but what was i to Godric? He protected me even when he didn't have to. He cared from the first day in the hotel, i know the minute i layed eyes on him as he was lying on the couch i wanted and needed to know he was alright. I sat my purse on the counter and started cooking, i ended up making homemade waffles.

As i sat there leaning against the fridge enjoying my waffles i heard the door open and close. "Well i did a perimeter check, nothing wrong." A masculine vioce said and was a little familar to me. I silently sat my plate on the counter and peeked out to see Alcide standing by the door, looking outside the window. I was relieved intill couriousity over took me, I walked over to him being sure to make noise so i didn't startle him. "Good afternoon Isabella." He said smiling, i hadn't seen him in a long time in fact i was 4 the last time i saw him and apparently he still prefered to call me Isabella unlike everyone else. "Good afternoon Alcide." I looked at him, he looked just like he did 14 years ago. Age took to him very well it would seem. "Your all grown up now." He said and hugged me. "What brings you here?" I asked finding it a bit odd that a werewolf was inside a vampire's house while they slept. "Eric hired me to be your bodyguard." He informed me and i was instantly pissed but it wasn't his fault so i tried to calm myself down. "I assume you'll head home at night?" I asked with only a edge of anger to my voice and i hoped he knew that i wasn't mad at him. "Yes, i'll return every morning." He confirmed and i sighed and went back into the kitchen. "Want anything?" I asked as i started to make some coffee. "No thanks. I ate earlier." i noticed that he seemed uncomfortable and distant. I didn't comment on it, we barely knew each other after all. I wasn't the same little girl who would giggle over him turning into a dog. I knew i smelled of vampire but what i didn't know is if he could smell it on me.

I sighed, ya i had grown up. I was different, i use to play with all the children at school. Unlike mom i was able to block their thoughts back then, i use to play hide and seek with Leah in Tara's house but as i grew older i became more involved with the creatures of the night. Though i never had human friends aside Leah, i was sure i would have lost them when i was 10 and Eric picked me up early from a sleep over at Tara's when i had gotten sick and mom was stuck at Merlotte's. I realized in a way i had retreated from the work and everyday life of a normal human girl, preferring my vampire family than the humans. That had started when i was 10 i saw how people began to treat me and knew even more then that i was different, i wasn't normal. It was then i learned i was part Fae. I was more at home with vampires than anything else which probally upset my supposed fae family but they could kiss my ass. I don't hate humans in fact i liked them it was just like trying to live that life day to day was boring. I hadn't been able to do it, sure i worked but i worked at a vampire bar.

I washed my dishes, dried them and put them away. Picked up my purse and walked back to my room. Setting my purse on the ground and jumping on my bed, my shoes fell off my feet and my dress rose up and was now resting just below my ass but i didn't care. I started to think about all the stories Godric told me and smiled. I still thought it was priceless that Eric had been stupid enough to get himself accidently engaged to a vampire in india. I looked at the time and knew Godric would be up, so i left the comforts of my bed and room. I knocked on his door and was surprised when he invited me in, i assumed if anything he would come out. I opened the door stepped inside and closed the door behind me. He was lying on his bed watching me. "Did i wake you up?" I asked wondering if he wanted me to leave. "I have been awake for several minutes." He said and patted the space beside him, inviting me to join him. As i walked up to him and sat beside him i noticed one of his marks and it intrested me. "Can I touch your marks?" I asked suddenly, and we were both surprised. He smiled at me and my heart stuttered, i couldn't think why.

"By all means go ahead" I started to trace the strange patterns on his upper chest. Then unbuttoned a small brass button on his shirt. I traced more of the patterns. Then unbuttoned another one. The patterns seemed to be going downwards, but I was too mesmerized to realize what I was doing. I undid another one, and kept tracing. I was about to unbutton another one when I realized there wasn't anymore there was only his pants. I quickly flushed and put my hands on my lap. "I'm sorry" I looked at his eyes and saw lust in them. "It's quite alright" he said with a smile. I layed down next to him and he pulled me against him, i didn't fight it nor did i want to. He kissed me gently at first and then slowly it started to get more and more intense, i loved it. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and i didn't hesitate to give it to him. His fangs came out and cut my tongue, i could taste my blood and he obviously liked it. He reached under my dress and traced the lace on my panties. I moaned, my arms wrapped around his neck. He slipped a finger inside of me and i gasped as he rubbed my clit. He pulled away from the kiss so i could breath and started kissing and sucking my neck, his fangs running over my skin. "Isabella!" Alcide called and i groaned, bad timing. "Ignore him." Godric whispered in my ear, i tried to think but he went back to moving his finger inside me and slipping two more inside and i was putty in his hands. He started moving his fingers in and out, a fast pace. "Godric!" I moaned his name and without thinking rode his fingers. I heard a rip but i didn't care, i felt him suck on the left breast and nearly lost it.

"What the hell!" I heard but just barely. He stopped everything and i looked at him to see he was glaring at Alcide who was not pleased and had his cell phone to his ear. "He's calling your mother." He said in my ear and i glared at Alcide, covering my chest with what was left of my dress. "I'm 18!" I said before my mom answered and he explained the situation. To say i was pissed was putting in lightly. "She wants to talk to you." He said in a emotionless tone throwing the phone at me and earned a growl from Godric. I caught it.

"Yes mom?"

"Alcide wants me to scold you for screwing around with Godric but your 18 and free to make your own choices, so just pretend i'm yelling at you." I love my mom.

"i'm sorry." I said after a few minutes, looking down at the covers.

"Don't worry about anything Bella, i trust Godric. I don't think he would ever hurt you. You picked a good one honey." I wanted to say thanks but with Alcide standing there as a constant reminding that i was supposed to be getting yelled at, i continue staring at the covers.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

I got up annoyed that i had to keep up this act and threw Alcide's phone back at him, before walking out of the room. I wondered for a minute if he would be alright with Godric but when i heard the front door close i figured he was. I was in my room getting dressed again, i put on a pair of black jean shorts and a fangtasia tank top knowing i had to go to work later and i wasn't in the mood to have to change my clothes again. I picked my purse off the floor and pulled my cell phone, keys, and money out, putting them in my pockets. i put on my tenni shoes and went to the kitchen. I could feel a certain someone watching me, i smiled. It was great knowing you had a ancient vampire intrested in you. "You smell like sex." Is what Eric said as a greeting when he walked into the kitchen a popped a True Blood in the micorwave. "Well good evening to you to." I said sarcastically before thinking. Ok, so i needed to shower again. I fixed a bowl of cereal not in the mood to deal with the knowing smirk. Though i was sure Godric could shut him up i decided to just retreat. So there i was in the shower scrubbing my body so i wouldn't have to deal with anymore you smell comments when someone walked in the bathroom. "Shut up and get use to it Bella, i need to apply my make up." I imagined Eric saying that and couldn't help laughing. "Eric i think Bella is losing her mind!" Pam called but i couldn't hear what he said past the water. "Pam imagine Eric wearing make up!" I said after i stopped laughing and then she sounded extremely amused. "That is not something i would have thought of." I reached out and grabbed a towel to dry myself off before i stepped out and got dressed.

Once i was dressed again, i was attacked with mascara and blood red lipstick. "Perfect." she smirked when she was done and i looked in the mirror. "Was this nessary?" I asked after a moment when i had realized the woman in the mirror was me. "Make up is a girls best friend." She replyed and i smirked knowing what i was about to say would annoy the hell out of her. "Well apparently i didn't get the memo, i prefer cars." I left before she could say anything else. As i walked into the living room Eric was immediately in a bad mood, i was amused. "No." He said though it was pretty close to yelling. "Don't yell at me, Pam did it. You know i can't fight her." I said mocking his usual bored tone. He was not pleased. "Sorry master but i wanted to show those fangbangers what they can't have." She said coming up behind me. "Pam remind me why i turned you." He growled and she laughed at him. "Because i amused you." I was going to say something that would have gotten my ass beat by mom but then she was dragging me outside, reaching into my pockets and pulling out my car keys. "I'm driving." She said as she got in and i just shook my head and looked over my shoulder. "Bye boys." I called and got in the car, closing and locking the door behind me. "Now why did you have to go and sound all coy, poor Godric." She smirked looking out the window to see Eric mummbling something and i couldn't resist. "Alright whats he saying?" I asked and hoped to god that she answered. "He says that your going to be the death of him and Godric agrees." I laughed.

"So..." She started to say shooting me a knowing look before continueing. "I heard what happened earlier." She smirked and i couldn't help my sudden embarassment. "I figured." I managed to say after a few moments. "Now down to business, because of what has happened recently you've gotten out of our little shopping trip but tomorrow i do not care. You. Are. Going." She said and with the tone she was using i knew not to argue. We talked about make up for the rest of the ride and i was glad that i was the mind reader and not her or i would probally not make it to work tonight or any other for that matter, well if i wasn't me. She pulled in parked and neither or us wasted any time and got straight to work. Everything was set up and ready to go. Godric and Eric walked in and it was like everyone was pulled to them cause only a minute later people were coming threw the doors and i could barely keep up with all the orders and tables. One of the other ladies who worked for Eric was nice enough to take over the tables for a little bit so i could rest, though working behind the bar was easier it wasn't what i would have called resting but i was extremely grateful. "Your trying to impress the big guy huh?" A man with black hair and silver eyes asked me as i gave a couple their beers. "I don't need to." I said but realized that he took it the wrong way when i heard him chuckle. "I didn't mean it the way that sounded." I said as another called for another shot. "Sure you didn't." It would have been alot easier just to tell him i see him like a father figure, so shut the fuck up but i couldn't do that and i wouldn't because Eric didn't want everyone to know. "Well mister can i get you anything, if you done trying to reveil my motives for working here." I smiled hands on my hips. "A beer. I'm sorry for intruding i just don't understand why a good girl is working here of all places." I got him his beer and set it before him. "Well my mama approves so it doesn't really matter." I started to come up with a lie i could tell him and hopefully he would be satisfyed and stop asking questions so i could focus on my work.

"I don't see how anyone in there right mind would approve of their daughter working with a bunch of vamps." I looked at him and saw great sadness in his eyes but that wasn't going to stop me. "My mother is perfectly sane and why she approves is none of you business." I said making it clear he was crossing a line he would be wise to not. "Just becareful, don't wanna see anyone get hurt." He warned before leaving. Jamie the other barmaid who thinks i'm fucking Eric, smiled at me. "Well baby how's it going?" She asked and i sighed. "Everything's alright." I said wondering what she was gonna say this time. "Are you and master fighting?" She asked and i shook my head. "Well that's good, but baby let me tell you that make up sex is amazing." I wished i had a sheild to block her voice right now. "Wouldn't know, i'm a virgin." I said annoyed with the fact that i had to revel this to her and everyone at the bar. "Your kidding?" She asked and looked surprised. "Nope." I said. "Theres no way in hell your a virgin, bitch your outta your damn mind. Your just to damn hot." A guy said to me and a bunch of people at the bar agreed. "I could call Pam over and she could tell you." I offered refilling their drinks. "She is most deffinately a virgin and if you disrespect her again, well you can just imagine what i'll do to you." Eric said coldly and i rolled my eyes. "I can handle myself Eric. Thank you though." I saw that Jamie was in shock now, she didn't beleive me and it took Eric saying it for her to. He gave them all a chilling look before returning to his throne. "Well i've gotta say i'm sorry for not beleiving you girl." Jamie said wiping down the bar real fast. "I'm gonna releive Rosemary now." I went and got her, she was happy that she could rest a little bit and i just smiled and hoped they didn't bother her like they did me. After a couple of hours i was exshausted again and in need of a break but i couldn't ask Eric for one right now cause the vampires were getting frisky and i was having a hell of a time avoiding hands. I eventually got to him and sat down on the floor, not really caring. "Please hire another waitress." I whined and he chuckled. "Pam handle it." He ordered and she rolled her eyes... oh now i know who i got it from. "Yes master." She said sarcastically but yet she still went to do as she was told.

"Get off the floor Bella." He said gently and i listened not wanting to but knowing he would just make me. I was about to ask for a 10 minute break but i saw a girl about 21 years old, a little taller than me with light brown hair throwing herself at Godric and i was suddenly to angry to care. I walked off and into Eric's office, sitting on the couch and staring at the floor but not really seeing it. All i kept seeing was her flirting with Godric... i shouldn't be upset it's not like he was my boyfriend or anything... but yet i hated the idea of him with another woman. I sighed and tried to control my emotions but it was hard, i didn't understand how Eric made it look so easy. Standing up i noticed Godric in the doorway, shit i forgot he can feel my emotions now! "I'm sorry." I said feeling embarassed over making a fool of myself and for know reason at all. "I believe that was jealousy?" I reluctently nodded and he came in and shut the door. "It is normal Bella you don't have to be ashamed of your emotions." He said as he sat down beside me. "It is not my right to be jealous." I said queitly returning my gaze to the floor. He gently brought me onto his lap.

Godric's POV

I gently brought her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. How could i tell her that she did without scaring her. I decided that this was all i could do for now, i held her. _Is she alright? _Eric asked speaking threw our connection, he truely cared for her. Treated her as if she was really his daughter. He let her get away with things he never let any other human. _She is fine my son. Simply jealous. _I began to wonder if i should have told him but he would have came to that conclusion on his own eventually. _It would seem she has better taste than her mother._ He mused. Yes her mother had been infatuated with William Compton thankfully Sookie had never asked me what i thought of him, she would not have been pleased with me. I disliked the man greatly it was obvious he was just using her. _Fortunately, i don't think i could handle another vampire like Compton._ I felt Bella relax and i smiled, this girl had earned my love and had yet to realize it. She had forced Eric to revel he cared on serveral occasions and that was only since I've been with them, I wonder if she realizes that Eric loves her to, that he probally would not know what to do without her. I was brought out of my thoughts when i heard her breathing slow and realized she had fallen asleep. I would let her rest, she worked to hard this evening. I chuckled queitly, she didn't have to work as hard as she did Eric would have let her sit with him, but yet she chose to deal with the humans. She was funny, smart, strong willed, yet knew when to give up, and unafraid. Stan had even warmed up to her, yet if you were to ask him he would tell you that your were the dumbest fucker if you thought he would ever give a shit about a blood bag. The clock hanging on the wall told me it was 1:27am, she had been asleep for a little under a hour and seemed quite content. I inwardly sighed knowing i was going to have to wake her now. "Bella?" I said while i shook her gently. She awoke and sighed, getting up.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt bad for falling asleep on Godric and when i turned to applogize i was met with the most dazzling smile i'd ever seen, i was speechless. I couldn't even think, i just stood there like a idiot. He stood up and took my hand, leading me out of Eric's office and out to the bar. Oh ya... i had to work, this was the first time i have even really not wanted to. I didn't understand why everyone was staring in till i looked at Godric, he seemed very happy and was still smiling. _Wow she must be something else if she can make a vampire smile like that. Well i guess she ain't a virgin no more. _Thoughts along those lines filled my mind and i was forced to pull my hand away when Jamie waved for me, Rosemary looked beat, i felt bad for them knowing i had been gone longer than intended and left them to pick up all the work. "Sorry got to go help the girls." I said smiling before i turned around and made my way threw the crowd. "Sorry i only meant to be gone for 10 minutes... i didn't mean to fall asleep in the back." I told them ashamed of myself. "Whatever, lets just get back to work." Jamie said and i could tell she was mad at me. That f_ucking bitch is a lier! leaves to go fuck Masters maker! _I didn't say anything i couldn't and usually i would do something about thoughts like that but i deserved that. "Did you really fall asleep in the back?..." Rosemary asked me and i nodded. "I'm sorry, i swear i would have never been gone that long if i was awake." She smiled. _Bella is a kind person, well except to those who piss her off. Maybe she'll teach Jamie a thing or two. _"It's alright, but one of the dancers fell off stage and twisted her ankle i've gotta cover for her." I looked at her. "Who? Is she alright?" I asked filling people's glasses. "Amber, she's fine. Her daddy's coming to pick her up." That reminded me of the conversation i had with that guy. "Does he approve of her working here?" I asked. "He didn't even know till master called." I sighed this was going to get messy.

20 minutes later a big guy with curly dirty blond hair and a beer gut walked in the bar, I could tell by the scowl on his face and the look of anger in his eyes that he was Amber's father. I wondered if i would need to defuse the situation when he walked up and started yelling at Eric, i could see Eric losing control and i decided it was for the best. Quickly i practically ran to him. "Your Amber's dad right?" I asked one hand on my hip. "No i'm here dealing with these vampires for no fucking reason." He said nearly yelling at me. "Listen don't use that tone with me, i am trying to help you!" I snapped glaring at him. "Stupid fangbanger!" He said under his breath. "Where is she?" He demanded and i shook my head already annoyed with this guy. "Alright listen. There are several vampires in this place that you are pissing off right now, it would be best if you calmed down and didn't talk to anyone like their nothing. I'll take you to her but you need to promise to keep you mouth shut and not get yourself killed." I explained like i was talking to a mentally handicap person but in truth i would have treated that person better. "I will not listen to some white trash hooker!" He hissed threw clentched teeth. "Then i suggest you get you eyes checked. I am no hooker, fangbanger, whore, slut, or any other of those things. I am a regular girl with a family of my own, some of who you are pissing off." I said and saw Pam laughing near the bar, how she thought this was funny i would never know. He turned back to Eric. "Where is Amber?" He demanded, i'll this guy credit when its due. He had guts. "Bella go fetch her, i grow tired of this." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh or you could move your lazy ass off your throne and do it yourself." I laughed and walked away. "Godric please explain why in the hell i deal with her?" I heard him chuckle and say. "Eric if you can not answer this question yourself i believe it is time for you to take a good look at your life."

"Damn it! Dad's so pissed!" She said looking down the hall to see her father's sad attempt at talking like a normal person. "Ya, he actually tried to yell at Eric." I said and helped support her weight with her arm over my shoulder. "I don't want to go." She said quietly and i knew i wasn't supposed to hear. As we walked out her father's face darkened and he walked up, yelling in our faces. "I told you to get a respectable job! This is not! Do you want to end up like the other women here!" _Stupid child damn renee for dieing and leaving me with this, it is time this child learned to not disobey me. _Images of what he planned on doing to her entered my mind and i glared. "Get the hell out of my face!" I snapped turning his anger on me, while i came up with a plan to get her away from him. "Who the fuck do you think you are! Your nothing!" He returned my glare with one of his own. "I am Isabella Stackhouse. A barmaid at Fangtasia." I told him sarcastically. I was starting to become afraid of him when he took a unnessary step forward and said coldly. "I don't care who you are. In my eyes you and all your vampire friends and nothing." That idiot had just sealed his fate, there was nothing i could do anymore. "Amber we have to move." I said sadly knowing that she was going to lose her father. "Papa i'm sorry, but we needed the money and i couldn't get a job anywhere else." She said begging him to understand, pleading with him to take it all back. "Why am i wasting my time with you?" He asked no one in particular and turned around to leave. I couldn't resist. "You weren't wasting you time. Your daughter is a great girl, works hard, helps others, she really polite and caring, she hates upsetting people and trys to stay out of peoples way. She loves you despite how you talk to her. She wants you to live despite everything." I said calmly. "Papa please take your words back! Please!" He was silent before looking at all the angry faces around him. "I take back everything i said about the vampires but you two i do not. Do not come home Amber." He warned and left. She was in shock before she started to cry, i lead her back to the powder room. "I'll be right back, i'm gonna get Rosemary." She nodded those to were friends since Amber got here or atleast i've been told. As i walked out i pratically ran into my mom... wait when the hell did she get back! Shit... she looked pissed and i had a feeling she had seen and heard everything, no wonder Pam was laughing. "One minute!" I said quickly and ran to Rose. "Amber needs you right now." She jumped off the stage and hurried back to her. I slipped behind the bar while Jamie was on table duty. "Isabella Adele Stackhouse!" Mom said walking up and then looked at everyone else but decided to spare me the embarassment.

_I raised you better than that! You know fully well you could have handle that situation better!_

I sighed giving a guy his vodka. _I'm sorry i didn't know what to do, he was thinking about beating Amber. _I thought and hoped she got it.

_Then you should have went to Eric. _She scolded.

_You know how Eric is, he was prepared to kill him for even speaking rudely._

_Thats not the point Bella, the point is you put yourself in danger. He would have beat you both if he wasn't surrounded. _

_I'm sorry mom_

_It's alright but please Bella be careful, vampires can't protect you from everything_

I shuddered knowing all to well...

_Oh my god! _

I realized that she had seen what had happened in my mind and i looked at my mom. She looked like she might cry. _I'm alright, Godric got to me in time. _

_Thank god! _

_Mom i believe Eric wants to talk to you. _I said when i noticed him looking at my mom.

_Guess i better go see what he wants. _She smiled and gave a slight wave before she left.

_Ya. _I smiled, people had started to drift away from the bar in order to dance and flirt with the vampires. I shook my head and the phase playing with fire ran threw my mind. This was the closest to a cival gathering between humans and vamps, well except when it was business. Of course when i was with Eric and the others it was different but i guess thats because were family and they trust me. I remember when i was really little, i think i was 3. I was walking down the stairs at the family farmhouse and i got to the last step and fell, mom freaked out cause she thought i fell down the stairs but really all i had done was trip on the last one, but i had noticed my mother was scared and it made me scared to. Pam, Jason, Isabelle, and Eric were there and i ran to Pam who was sitting on the couch and i climbed on her lap hugging her. She had been reluctent to allow me to stay at first but after i calmed down she relaxed and played with me. That was the one and only time i got her to play patty cake with me and because i had managed Eric and Jason had teased her that she was going soft. My mother had just laughed and told the boys that they had no right to talk about going soft, earning a glare from Eric and a chuckle from Jason. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a vampire sat infront of me at the bar. "Why is your scent so different?" He asked obviously courious. "My scent is different?" I asked already knowing this. I looked at him he was tall, about as tall as Eric, with red hair and blue eyes. He was taking me in and thankfully i had a excuse to move, when Jamie came up to fill a pitcher of beer. "I'll handle the tables now." I smiled and she nodded obviously releived but the vamp wasn't done and had decided to take it to a different level, he was going to talk to Eric. I rolled my eyes and he stayed for a couple of hours, till closing actually.

"Bella, Great Gran's house is done. We can return home." Mom said smiling i knew she wasn't happy about the roof and porch needing repair but she was happy about it being done. I was suddenly overwelmed with my own feelings, some i didn't reconize in the rush of it all. I didn't want to go, i was happy at Eric's but i had went there knowing it was temporary. "Alright mom." I forced a smile and by now i was so good at it she couldn't tell the difference. "We can move your things over in the morning." She was so happy i could only nod. She went to tell Eric what we were doing, like me he pretended to be okay with it. I sighed and walked outside heading for my car. I found myself smiling as i began realizing that it didn't matter, i would still see them at work and i would go visit. Alot. Though i still didn't want to go, i would deal with this. I was aware that with me being 18 i had a right to go where i wanted but that would mean leaving my mother alone and we had always been close. To move away from her was i step i didn't know if i was ready for yet. "You can always come back whenever you want to." Eric said and i smiled before hugging the viking. "I know." I pulled away and looked up at him. "Be good for your mother." He said smirking. I playfully slapped him arm. "Maybe." I smiled and got in the car, i would continue the goodbyes at home... I saw Eric's place as home. "Race ya?" I smiled and he shook his head. "If you were vampire i would consider it." He smirked and then was gone and in his own car pulling out of the parking lot, with mom driving hers behind him. I heard two doors open and i looked to see Godric and Pam getting in my car. "Well it looks like your mother has returned at the worse time." Pam mused as i pulled out and caught up with them. "Thats mom for you." I smiled and pressed the gas passing them. "Eric is driving slow today." I commented. "He is trying to think." Godric said and i knew if they had been human i would have told him it was stupid to think and drive but they weren't. "He doesn't want me to go." I knew he didn't and saw Pam in the mirror. "None of us do." He said and that surprised me i hadn't been expecting him to say it. "If you think we did your just as stupid as the vermin." I rolled my eyes, this i knew how to deal with. "Love you to Pam." Her eyes widdened before she gave me a real smile, which was extremely rare. "I'll come and visit and i'm still gonna work at Fangtasia so i'll see everyone all the time." I smiled and then looked in the rear view mirror Eric had a expression on sadness on his face and it bothered me. I couldn't stand to see it, it wasn't right. I couldn't think of anything to cheer him up. "Godric is Eric going to be okay?" I asked suddenly. "He will be fine." He said and then Pam spoke. "But better if you decided to stay." I knew that was coming. "I am a very sad excuse for a adult. I can not seem to bring myself to leave my mother alone." I admitted knowing they would have gotten that out of me eventually. "Foolish girl! That doesn't make you a sad excuse. I've known you since birth, you and your mother have been threw alot. You are naturally protective." I rolled my eyes at Pams outburst but knew she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Godric sat there and listened to us talk, seeming to be deep in thought. I didn't want to interupt him. "We are still going shopping tomorrow night." She said and i laughed. "I wouldn't dream of missing it." I told her as i stared out the front window. "We will go to the mall and won't leave till you can barely walk." She declared and now i was wishing i could avoid going. My mom turned and started to head back to Bon Temps heading back to her home. "If we must." I sighed. The rest of the ride home was a comfortable silence. Once back i headed to my room to start packing, i dreaded this part. I walked slowly but it would have never been slow enough. I felt that someone was watching and i turned to my door to see three very sad vampires. I almost smiled at the thought that they didn't want me to go but instead i patted my bed and giggled when they were suddenly sitting there. "Bella please don't go." Eric said and it sounded pretty close to begging. "But what about mom?... she'll be alone at Great Gran's with no one to protect her." I asked as i started to cry, putting my clothes in my suitcase. No one could reply to that, Eric had offered for mom to live with him on serveral occasions but she refused, she loves the family farmhouse. "I wish your mother wasn't so fucking stubborn." He growled and i knew he wasn't really upset. "But she is. Its apart of her, i think without her stubborness you wouldn't love her." I said as i sat down with them. "Do not use words i don't understand." He said actually looking slightly confused and i laughed. "You know you understand it! Or else you would be more than willing to let me go." I said and didn't realize how true my words were in till i said them. Eric ignored me for about 3 seconds before he shook his head and mummbled human women. Godric chuckled and Pam laughed at her maker. "Go then." He snapped and though i knew he didn't mean it, it still hurt. "Eric." Godric said sternly and looked at me. "I am no good at this." He said and i was obviously not meant to hear.

"It is alright Eric you don't need to explain anything to me." I smiled and was a little shocked when out of no where Pam hugged me. "I'm going to miss having someone here to join in making sure Eric's life is never boring." Laughing i said. "You did that well enough on you own." Everyone laughed, i felt myself be pulled onto Godric's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back against his chest. "We could always kidnap her." He suggested and i slapped his shoulder. Eric and Pam looked like they liked that idea. I shook my head. I felt him pull me closer to him. "I am amazed, my maker has never had any intrest in a human. Yet here he is trying to comfort you." Eric told me, i looked at him and could tell that he was telling the truth. I felt happy and wondered if they would stay with me tonight. "Do you all want to stay in here tonight?" I asked. Eric nodded, Pam smiled, and Godric rested his head on my shoulder. I took that as a yes and smiled. We all got up to change or in the guys case... strip down to their boxers. Pam and I changed into some loose clothing and we all piled on the bed. Eric layed on the right side with Godric in the middle and Pam on the left, Godric pulled me down on his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist again. Pam and Eric were laying on their sides close to Godric and me. I snuggled into Godric's chest and wrapped my arms around him, slowly falling asleep.

I woke up and saw my mother standing in the room smiling and yet she was crying. "Mama?" I said looking at her wondering what happened. I carefully got out of Godric's embrace and climbed over Pam. "I can't take you away from all this." She cried hugging me. "I said i would go." I whispered and she shook her head. "It would seem i have alot to talk to Eric about when he wakes." She looked at the three and smiled. "They love you sweetheart." I shook my head and smiled. "What do you need to talk to da-Eric about?" I asked but she knew what i was going to call him. "It would seem i have missed alot." She said smiling. "You consider him your father?" I nodded. "This is weird i never imagined Eric as the fatherly type, but yet as i look back over the years. He has always been there for you." She said wiping her tears away. "I want to compromise. I am thinking about taking him up on his offer to live here, but i do not want to lose the family house." She said and i couldn't help it. I hugged her tightly chanting thank you, crying like a idiot. I was so happy. We went to the kitchen and made blueberry pancakes. I smiled wickedly and threw some of the powder at her. Successfully starting a food fight. By the time we were done we were so white you would think we were ghosts. I told her she could shower first and gave her a light blue sun dress to wear. Then i cleaned up the kitchen not wanting her to. She came out and saw me cleaning the last bit of powder off the counters, i had already cleaned the floor and she shook her head. You see we well more like she had agreed we would clean it up after we were done showering. We ate our now cold pancakes while watching, grown ups. Basically spent the entire day having fun. In till i got a call from Sam, my mood plummeted immediantely but i answered.

"Hey Sam." I said hiding the edge in my tone i was still unhappy with him for dissing Eric.

"Hi Bella, i wanted to applogize for the way i acted. I'm sorry." Not what i was expecting, i figured he was calling me to try and talk me out of trusting Eric or something.

"It's ok."

"Listen... i'm uh... glad Eric is like that to you. I never would have thought he would be." I think i just walked into a parallel universe.

"Thanks Sam that means alot." I managed to say.

"I've gotta go, Arlene needs help."

"Bye." I hung up.

...Wow. I must have sat there staring at the wall for to long cause my mom was starting to freak. "I'm alright." I said and thankfully she dropped the subject before she really even started. We watched another movie called Easy A and then Godric was awake and sitting beside me. Mom was smiling and i knew without evening have to read her mind she thought we were cute together. He looked a little confused and i felt the need to explain but mom beat me to it. "When i came over this morning to get Bella, i found you all sleeping and knew i couldn't take her away. I decided to talk to Eric." She didn't need to finish and Her and i realized this at the same time, he knew what she was going to say next. "He will be happy to hear this." He said smiling. "Ya but as usual he'll probally say something he doesn't mean." I said. "Or something he really means." Godric added and we all knew what that was. I looked at him. Really? You had to put my mom and Eric going at it in my head? I wanted to say but apparently he got the message cause he just laughed. "Lover." I knew that tone... damn. He's horny. "Good evening Eric, we need to talk." She said ignoring his tone. "As you wish." He took a seat in the recliner. "Is the offer still up for me to stay here?" She asked and his eyes lite up. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Of course." He replied and i could tell he like where this was going. "Then i'll live here but i am keeping the family house." She said almost daring him to argue. Wow my mom needs to open her eyes. "As you wish." He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to her. I was disturbed and had the urge to say eww like i was 6 again. "Well i'm going to go hide." I said standing up and leaving the two alone. "By the way Eric's in one of his moods." I warned my mom and left.

_Why can't i resist him? I want him inside me._ "Ahhh!" I yelped slamming up my sheilds and holding my head. "Eww! eww! eww!" I freaked chanting it serveral times before running to my room. "Bella?" My mom called as she came up next to me Godric on my other side. "That's just gross! Your not the only telepath! I don't need to hear my mom thinking that!" I said really fast. She turned many shades of red before attempting to say something. Godric was amused, as he watched me freak out and listen to my little rant but he leaned in and whispered in my ear that i could do the same to her. I toyed with that idea for a moment and smirked. "What is going on here?" Pam asked coming out of the room in one of my loose t-shirts and i realized i was still wearing my other. "Guess i should change." I laughed, i saw lust in Godric's eyes. "I'm sorry Bella i didn't... wasn't thinking." Mom said, i just smiled and left the room. Wondering if mom say it to.

I changed into a strapless red dress that ended 3 inches above the knee and slipped on my red 2 inch heels that were the same as my black ones. This was going to get me in so much trouble with Eric. I picked up my purse put all my stuff that i needed and then walked out to join the others. "You ready Pam?" I asked as i looked around the room, Eric was NOT happy with what i was wearing and was literally growling, Mom loved my dress, and Godric... well... he appeared to be even more turned on. "I've been ready child." She smirked and we headed for the door. There was a low growl that i knew didn't come from Eric and my mom was laughing. We were standing outside Pams black convertible and i looked to wave goodbye. My parents were gone. Well my mom and the vampire i consider my father. I waved goodbye to Godric and got in the car. I felt bad that i left him with them... alone.

We were at the mall and had went into almost every store, we had bought many things. From shoes to clothes to jewelry, i wouldn't have bought as much as i had if Pam wasn't encouraging me to spend daddy's money and that was really how she put it. "It's going to be... louder with Sookie living with us now." She said and i nodded choosing not to comment on what she meant. "Eric seems happy." She smirked and i distracted her with a set of diamond earrings. She was instantly distracted... well for a moment anyways. "We should buy you more dresses like the one your wearing now, it would piss off Eric and make Godric go mad with lust." She smiled and i pointed this out. "You do realize that yes pissing Eric off about my clothes will always be fun but making Godric made with lust will only get me fucked for a week." She looked at me and smirked. "But that is a veeerry good thing." She purred buying the earings and many more which came pretty close to 1,000 Pam never bought cheap. She also picked out some necklaces and we were on our way to the shoes next. Boots with heels, heels, platforms, you name it she bought it. Well except athetic shoes, granny, and slippers. I laughed as she picked out every pair she thought i should wear, well in till she got to the counter to pay and it came up to $3,563.49. I didn't say anything, i was pretty use to this.

We walked out of the mall and only because i couldn't walk anymore. We ended up spending about $15,000 and she was saying that she still wasn't done. The truck with all our stuff was going to drop off everything tomorrow afternoon, she was going to make Alcide bring everything thing in as punishment for tattling. "Wolf needs to mind his own damn business and this will be just the thing to teach him to." She smirk evilly. "Poor Alcide." She glared at me for half a second and then rolled her eyes. We got home and Godric told me that Eric and mom went to the house to pack up moms things, Eric wasn't expecting to be back till tomorrow evening. Pam gave us a look and them made a excuse to leave. It wasn't awkward like i expected though why i did i had no idea, i took off my heels and put my shoes and purse in my room. Sitting on my bed, i hadn't realized that my dress was showing a good portion of my breasts in till i saw Godric's eyes and realized what he was so intrested in. I covered my chest and made my way to my dresser pulling out a tank and a pair of shorts. "I'll be right back." I said but as i went to pass him blocked my way. "Wha-"

I was silenced by Godric's lips crushing mine, i dropped the clothes i was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand come up and caress my cheek as the other picked me and moved me to the top of the bed. I felt a warm sensation growing in my lower belly. Was this what it meant to be turned on? He laid me on the pillows and ripped my dress off of me, throwing it across the room and then slid his hand under my back and unclasped my bra. He _very_ slowly removed this, watching as my breasts came into view for him. I quickly moved her hand to cover them, embarassed. He looked into my eyes. "Please don't hide yourself from me." I didn't say anything i couldn't, I just turned my head to the side closing my eyes. Godric moved down to my neck. He bit and tugged at my flesh before moving to my earlobe where he gave the same treatment. Then with heated lust he began to whisper in it. "Bella I could make them feel _verrry_ good."

He said the last part let with a growl and my hands immediately flew to the sheets, clutching them with all of my might as i let out a agonizing moan. "Godric please I…" I had no idea what i was begging for. I was silenced again as he captured one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked and tugged on it much like he did my neck. I screamed this time, unable to help myself. A devilish grin surfaced and he released my nipple and sat up. He placed a hand on my belly and then slowly slid it down. Then his hand came to rest on my inner thigh. "Open them." It was an order and I found i liked it. I obeyed him and opened my legs. He got between them and unbuttoned his shirt slideing it off over his shoulders, he did the same thing with his pants and tossed them to the floor. Then he grabbed his cock, He placed himself at my entrance and gently laid himself over me. He cupped my cheek in his hand again and kissed me, his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrace, when i refused just to see what he would do he lightly bite my bottom lip, making me gasp and thrust his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned against every thrust of his tongue.

He didn't wait any longer, he repositioned himself and he opened my legs again pushing them as far apart as they would go. Then without further ado he plunged into me. He kissed me as i felt to pain surge threw my body, after a few moments i couldn't feel the pain anymore. I began to moan as the pain was replaced with unearthly pleasure. Godric grabbed my legs and held them far apart and high into the air. Then, with wild abandon he plunged into me harder and faster, never giving me time to catch my breath. I grabbed a hold of the head board for support and Godric continued a moan of his own excaping his lips. I watched as he lost control, as his head flew back and he let out a loud roar when his orgasm took over. He didn't stop there though, he was still waiting for something. He flipped me over onto my hands and knees and plunged into me from behind. "Godric!" I screamed his name. I let go of the head board and gripped the sheets as tightly as i could. I felt my orgasm take over and i let scream after scream come out. I was sure Pam had heard my screams and Godric's roar but i couldn't bring myself to care. This was amazing. "Bella tilt you head to the side." He ordered again i obeyed and Godric sunk his teeth into my flesh of my jugular.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck!" I heard someone yell and i opened my eyes to see Alcide standing in the door way. Ya he's getting fired. He pulled out his cell phone and i glared. "Alcide put your phone away and mind your own business." He glared at Godric who was asleep beneath me. The blanket was covering our lower bodies, my hands blocking my breasts from view. "Your just a child." He hissed threw his teeth. "I am a grown woman and have every right to do what i want to do." I retorted and looked at the clock, Godric would be up in a few minutes. "Just because your 18 doesn't mean your a grown woman and throwing yourself at this fanger doesn't mean that either. Your mother yelled at you the last time you tried this shit." I smiled and laughed. "She trusts Godric, says i made a good choice." He was confused but i continued. "She approves besides she lives here now." I told him. "Doesn't mean anything." He said coldly. "Alcide it means everything. Mom and Eric approve i don't care what anyone else thinks." I said truthfully. I felt Godric tense up and saw his eyes snap open. "What do you want?" He growled. "I was hired to protect her and i'm going to do just that." Alcide came up to us then and grabbed my arm. "Remove your hands or i'll do it for you." Godric growled and as much as Alcide didn't want to he let me go. He stormed out of the house and i just laughed at the childness of it all.

"I suppose we should get dressed." I said and he chuckled, i got off of him and the bed. I could feel him watching me and i couldn't help but blush. I doubt i'll ever be able to walk into my room without going red. I remembered what Eric said and i went to get my towel instead. "Or shower." So we both ended up taking a shower together. "Eric is never gonna let this go once Pam tells him if she hasn't already." I said wondering how he and mom would react, let alone Pam... i was so screwed. Pam was going to have a blast picking on me for awhile. "I can make him." He said and i looked at him and watched the devious look in his eyes. Is it me or is the 2000 year old vampire becoming playful? Eric wasn't going to be happy about that, Godric was a killer back in the day, hell he was called Death but now it would seem that he was beginning to like messing with Eric. He would enjoy making Eric squirm... now where did he get that from? hmm... nope still have no idea. I smiled and suddenly found myself wrapped in his arms again... he sure seemed to like having me here. "What?" He whispered in my ear. I guess he saw the humor in my eyes. "Nothing." I said innocently trying not tell but with him holding me like this and naked, it was hard and so was he for that matter.

"Are you two finished in there?" Pam called but i could hear the smirk in her voice. Thank you Pam, now it was time for me to not be thankful for what she was going to say next. We got dressed me in a navy blue spagetti strap tank top and a pair of light blue jeans. Godric wearing a white fitting t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. We left the bathroom and walked into the living to see boxes stacked to the roof, i stopped and looked at it all. "Where the hell are we gonna store all this?" I asked and very childishly pointed at it. "Our closets, i'll call that damn dog to move them." She said and then smirked. "So... something intresting happened last night, let me see. No it wasn't that or that. Aw! Yes of course. Our little Bella's not a virgin anymore." Bright. Red. "Your not very quiet Bella in fact quite vocal, for a second i was concerned that he was hurting you in till i heard you screaming his name." She declared and i wanted to hide. "next time you two might want to consider a hotel room? Or maybe a sound proof one. I don't mind the sounds of fucking but Eric and Sookie will." She was really enjoying this. "You might want to consider listening to your own advice." I said smiling. "Yvette was not loud." I swear there sound be crickets chirping in here i went so silent. "Were you having a pleasure high? Yes she was... Eric had to take me to go get dinner because i was disturbed by the screams of faster coming from your bedroom." She was not happy that i turned this around on her but honestly who do she think i learned it from. "I'm going to call Eric." she said and i think i felt hell freeze over. She called and put him on speaker so i could hear.

"Guess what Eric."

"Pam i do not have time for you games. I am busy."

"You can get back to Sookie after this."

"It better be important." He growled.

"Bella had sex."

"..." There was silence for a minute before we heard a vicous growl. "Who!"

"Godric."

"... Fuck! I can't kill him!" He snapped and i think he punched something cause i heard something fall. "Eric whats wrong?" I heard my mom ask and he explained.

"Bella is 18, free to make her own choices. I'm just happy it wasn't somebody like Bill, i would actually prefer Godric for her anyways."

"If it was somebody like Compton i could kill him!"

"Eric calm down please. Why don't you talk to Godric when we get back?"

"Aw well i do love listening to lovers argue but i'm going to annoy your daughter some more. Bye bye!" Pam said and it almost sounded cheerfully.

"She's grounded! I don't fucking care if i had to chain her in the basement!" Was the last thing i heard Eric say.

"Did you have to tell him?" I asked after several minutes of silence and then we all started laughing. Eric had just said she's grounded and he didn't care if he had to chain me to the basement. The funny part of that is Eric was a vampire who had human fatherly instincts and instead of coming up with something a vampire would say he says she's ground like many other dad's around america, and the fact that Godric could just order him to release me and Eric would have no choice. We stopped not to long afterwards only to have Pam grab my shoes and throw me over her shoulder. "What the hell!" I said panicked, Godric just shrugged. "We should probally get you fitted again at Victoria Secrets, i think your breasts got bigger from all that attention." I was tempted to throw a fit but instead a sat there with my eyes closed cause i did not want to see my sister's ass. She walked out to her black convertable and lightly tossed me in the back, thankfully the seats were soft. She got into the driver's seat and Godric sat in the passenger. We drove to the mall and she dragged me into VS, i honestly didn't think she would do it, but then i saw Jessica. "Jess!" I called smiling and she was immediately near me. "Hey Bella!" She smiled and then noticed Godric. "Hi i'm Jessica Hamby." Pam was over there looking at some really revealing push up bra's. "Nice to meet you, my name is Godric." He said and her eyes lite up. "Oh your Eric's maker!" I laughed. "Yes, i hear you have a child of you own. Odd for one so young." She laughed. "Hoyt came to me one day and asked me to turn him. I told him to think about it and so he called Bella which was a little odd considering she was 6 at the time, but when he asked her what he should do she told him to follow his heart. He later told me that she was the smartest person he knew aside from me." Jess smiled, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Yes that is something i have noticed about Bella." Godric told her his left arm wrapping around my waist. "Oh! Are you to! Your his human!" She was practically jumping for joy. "If he wants me to be." I said and Jess looked at Godric to see what he would say. "I do." He sounded so sure and happy. "Then i am yours." I was surprised when he kissed me in the middle of the store. "Awww!" Jess said when he pulled away so i could breathe. I was sure i was blushing but before i could say anything Pam walked up and smirked. "Wow sex and now your his. Oh my, what is Eric going to say?" She teased and Jess looked at me eye brow slightly raised, a small smile. "When did this happen?" She asked and i could tell by just looking in her light blue eyes that she wanted details. "Last night. These to decided aw what the hell. Did you know she's a screamer?" Pam smirked and Jess laughed. "Don't worry, i am to." She said to me and i smiled letting her know that i was okay. "Well Bella i think i found some bra's that would work great for you." Pam smiled as she held up a red, black, and nude variety pack of the revealing bra's she was looking at. "No." I said end of story. "Come on it will drive Godric mad and upset Eric." She said laughing. "No. I will not buy those. I have enough problems i don't need them advertised and more idiots trying to get me." I explained though i shouldn't have had to.

"Actually Bella those bra's are fantastic for teasing." Jess said and i looked at her, she was smiling wickly and winked. "Whatever you say Jess but we all know if i bought or wear one of those, Eric is going to kill me, my mom will have a cow and if i don't die i will probally be running for my life." After awhile of debating i finally got Pam to put down those bra's but Jess bought the red one and a white strapless to wear under her dress. Then the talk switched to Jess's wedding. I was still confused on what kind of point there would be to Maker and Child marrying, but i said nothing not wanting to upset Jess. "We decided to try something different, he's gonna wear a black tux and me the white dress like usual but the guys who come to the wedding have to wear white and the girl's have to wear black." She explained while we walked into a shoe store. I was trying to figure out if Godric was bored but i couldn't tell, he had been quiet the whole time though. "We have everything else figured out except a place to have the wedding. I still need to buy my shoes and dress though. Hoyt's already got his tux." I started to think about that. "What about outside?" I asked wondering if she would go for that. "Hmm. Ya know i didn't even think about that. I'll bring it up to Hoyt and see what he thinks." She smiled and picked out a pair of white 3 inch classic heels, turned and showed them to me. "Perfect." I said and followed her up to the register. She payed and then we said our goodbyes, she had to return to her Hoyt.

"Eric's home." Godric said and by his tone i could tell his was not a happy viking. "Well i'll see you whenever he lets me out of the basement." I said as we pulled into the driveway and Pam parked. Walking into the house was like walking into hell, to say he wasn't happy was a complete understatement. Eric was so pissed that Pam fucking retreated to her room without the usual smart ass comment, my mom was standing in the living room with Eric trying to calm him down, and Godric had actually pulled me behind him to protect me from Eric. "Eric please stop over reacting, you said it yourself that you wanted her to find someone who would protect her! Godric will do that, he protected me and he didn't even know me!" Eric just growled at her. "Eric you wish to talk to me." It was the most uncomfortable, painful, fearful hour of my life, i was standing in the living room paceing, my mom had given up trying to calm me down while Godric and Eric were talking/yelling in Eric's office. When the room had gone quiet is when i really started to freak out. I clentched my fist's and looked at the hall turning around and walked to the couch and back to the edge of the living room. I didn't know if they had killed each other, i had no idea what was going on in there, but i knew if they didn't come out in 5 minutes i was going in. Pam had heard me head towards the hall and was suddenly infront of me blocking my way. "It is not safe." What the hell did she mean NOT SAFE! I started to panic.

Godric's POV

"Enough Eric!" I hissed threw clentched teeth, restraining myself so i wouldn't hurt him. It was not a good thing to piss me off. "You could have chosen any other human to have a intrest in!" He said harshly, I had known despite his teasing he was not truely open to me claiming his human's daughter. "Do you think that i would ever hurt her!" I demanded glaring. He was silent for a few minutes but it was obviously enough to worry Bella. She was utterly panicked right now and i had to sit here and deal with my whining child and was unable to go and comfort her. I could hear her pacing, how fast her heart was beating, her foot steps coming towards the office then Pam stopping her. My gran childs words upsetting her, this was doing nothing but upset me. My fangs came out and the chair i had been gripping so i wouldn't crush Eric was not nothing but splinters as it go no longer handle my strength. "No i do not believe you would hurt her." He said finally but his words did nothing to calm me. "I am having a hard time seeing her as a grown woman Godric. In my eyes she is still a child." He admitting but i barely heard his words. I was having a hard time getting my anger under control. "Eric i love Bella, i will do nothing to hurt her." I explained as calmly as i could manage, I could hear her stomp back to the living room and Pam returned to her room. "I am sorry for my foolishness Godric." He said, head down obviously ashamed, i did not need to use our bond to know that. "I need to return to her." I said and left faster than i had gone in. I was near her in less than a second. She calmed down quite a bit but was still worried and fearful for Eric. "He is alright and will join us shortly." Sookie stood up as i said those words. "I guess i better go and talk to him." I nodded knowing she could help him if he would let her. Bella was instantly relieved, i was glad i hated when she was upset.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

When my mother left i couldn't help myself, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed Godric gently at first but then it got more intense and i found myself pinned between the wall and Godric, his hands running over my body. I needed him but with Eric and my mom home, i didn't want to cause any trouble. _Go to Great Gran's, no one will bother you there. I'll tell Eric you were upset and needed to calm down. _I heard in my head and whispered quietly in Godric's ear, making sure only he heard me. _Thanks_ He picked me up and then we were gone, flying threw the sky, this was not something i was unfamilar with but i was way to focused on Godric to remember why. As soon as we got threw the door, Godric set me on my feet, kicked the door shut and kissed me his tongue exploring my mouth. I unbottoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders letting it fell to the ground, he pulled my tank top up above my breasts, his eye's darkening with lust and desire. I pulled away teasing him he wasn't having any of that, he grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him and kissed, sucked and lightly bit my neck, heading down to my collar bone, then even farther. His hips grinding into mine. I moaned and pulled my shirt off tossing it to the ground, he unclasped my bra dropping it by our feet then started to suck on my nipple i moaned.

He smirked though i didn't see it but i could feel it and switched to the other side. "Godric." I said letting my hands wander, downwards. "Yes?" He whispered heatedly pulling his mouth away from my breast and replacing it with one of his hands. "Fuck me." I said those two words slowly letting them roll off my tongue. He removed his hand and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as i licked his neck. I was layed down on the bed only a moment later. I unzipped my jeans and kicked them off, sitting up and removing his. I could see the buldge in his pants and i was courious, he stepped out of his pants and i removed his boxers as well. He pushed me back on the bed and pulled my panties off, he positioned himself at my entance and plundged to the hilt. "Godric!" I moaned his name my nails digging into his shoulders. He pludged into me harder and faster. He held my legs far apart and i screamed his name, a devilish grin surfaced and he kept hitting that spot over and over. I felt my orgasm take over, i couldn't stop screaming his name. I watched as he roared when his orgasm took over. I think they heard that one all the way to Merlotte's. He bit my neck and drank deeply.

I layed on top of him my head resting on his shoulder, one of my arms intertwined with his the other was tracing the tattoo's on his chest, my legs between his as he ran one of his hands all over my body. He had told me what happened in the office, i was gonna be mad at Eric when i saw for causing Godric unnessary frustration. "We should return, the sun will rise soon." I gave him a sad smile, i didn't want to go back but we needed to. We walked around the house getting our clothes and then we were off. Now that i wasn't aroused i remembered why flying was familar to me. Eric use to take me when i was younger but stopped when i was 14 cause he was busy and i took up alot of his time. We got home and i ignored Eric when we went inside, going to my room and changed my sheets out for clean ones. Everyone were returning to their rooms for the morning and i grabbed Godric's hand as he passed me, he stopped and smiled at me. "Stay with me?" He came in to my room with me. I took off my pants and climbed into bed while he stripped down to his boxers then joined me. He pulled me against his body and i put my arm over his chest using his arm as my pillow. "Goodmorning." I smiled and as i started to fall asleep. "Sleep well my Bella."

When i woke up the later i found that Godric was awake. "Good evening." I smiled as i sat him. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He grinned and my eyes widdened in horror. "Please tell me your joking!" I begged, wondering what i could have possible said. "I am not." He said watching my reactions. I sighed and got off the bed, pulling out a white bra, a pair of panties also white, a Fangtasia t-shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts. I grabbed my brush and towel. "What did i say?" I asked wondering if he would even tell me. "Nothing bad i assure you, you only said you liked flying with me." I smiled and retreated to the door. "I'll be out soon." He nodded and i left. I was in there for about 15 minutes all together before i returned to my room and slipped on a pair of heels. Taking my cell, money, and keys out of my purse and putting them in my pocket. I joined the others, who were in the kitchen and said. "I think i'm gonna go for a drive, see ya at Fangtasia." I drove around Shreveport for a little while before having to stop for gas. I payed quickly paying no attention when the cashier asked me out. "Thanks." I said once it was done and went outside. Putting the nozel in the tank and waiting till it was done. The smell of death overwelmed me and i looked around to see three vampires grinning at me, but those grins belonged on the face of the devil. "What do you want?" I asked taking a quick look around before focusing completely on them, there was no one besides the cashier to help me. "Shut it blood bag." One growled i presumed that he was the leader. "I am Godric's." I told them, they just ignored me. Fangs out. My mind screamed run! I ran as fast as i could pulling out my cell phone and called Eric.

"Yes Bella?"

"HELP ME!" I screamed, growls could be heard behind me. They were toying with me.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I was at the gas station near Fangtasia but-" They knocked my phone out of my hands and crushed it.

"Your pathetic friends can't help you." They laughed stalking forward. "Actually that was the sheriff of area 9." I said backing up, i didn't know what else to do. "Lies." They hissed and i spun around quickly running into the road, i couldn't think i just needed to get away. Get to Fangtasia. "I've had enough!" I was yanked out of the road and pulled into the woods, to the other side no matter how much i kicked and screamed. Thrown to the ground. "You wanted this now take her!" One growled throwing me infront of a man with brown hair and reminded me a awful lot of what mom had decribed as her ex. I cried out when he gripped my arm painfully and shoved me into a car, climbing in behind me. "Scream and i will kill you." He warned before waving the driver to go fast. "Your name." He said expecting me to answer but i knew he could easily track my mom if i did that, it would be bad enough that he can smell her on me. When i didn't answer he grabbed my neck making it impossible for me to breath. "Do not disobey me!" He growled. "I am Godric's." I said but just barely, i had no intention of listening to him. I was courting death, i knew but i did not want this vampire to find my mother. "Now!" He snarled and i decided maybe a fake name would do. I struggled to pull his hand away from my neck. "Ari-" I tried and when he noticed i was going to speak he let me go. I greedily sucked in air and quickly said before he choked me or worse. "Arianna Summers." He struck me and i feel to the floor, the pain in my cheek was like one i had never felt before. Tears rolled down my eyes as i cried silently. "You will learn not to disobey me Arianna." He told me his voice vicious.

Godric's POV

NOOOO! Eric, Pam, and I ran threw the streets of Shreveport, following her scent and finding her cell phone crushed. We followed her scent to the middle of the road where the smell of vampires became dominent and mixed with hers there scent leading into the woods and mixing with... William Compton's. He was a dead man! I growled and followed his scent to see a car driving away...fast. "Arianna Summers." I heard before what sounded like him hitting her! I took off catching up to the car and ripping the door from its hidges. "Give her back to me!" I growled. "Arianna wrap him in silver." He was trying to glamour her... wait Arianna? She must have lied to him about her name. Werewolfs attacked then, trying to get into the car, i fought them off but the car was now out of sight and had mixed when many other scents. There were to many of them. Damn it! I ran following the smell of gasoline. I should have never let her go alone! When i could not find them by ground i took to the air, i was not going to give up. "Call Jason and Isabelle tell them what has happened and to bring help." I ordered. "We will find her Godric." Eric growled, calling them and all of us knew if she was harmed William had no chance of survival, not that i would let him live anyways.

Bella's POV

"Arianna wrap him in silver." He ordered staring into my eyes, he was trying to glamour me. I saw werewolf's attack him and i screamed. "Godric!" The vampire that was kidnapping me smirked and i glared. "You are not a normal human, you are part fae. What ablities do you have?" He demanded to know. "Mind you own god damn business!" I hiseed threw clentched teeth. He hit me again and my head snapped to the side and he yanked me onto the seat with him. "You smell of a human i use to no." I payed no attention to him as i thought of something i could do or say to protect my mother. "Tell me how is my little Sookie?" He grinned and i shuddered at the thought of him every touching my mother. "I'm not telling you shit!" I growled knowing i was pushing what little luck i had. "You will tell me or i will drink you dry." Despite my attitude i didn't want to die but he wasn't getting any information he could use against my mom. "She is doing great." I snapped and he grabbed my shirt glaring at it. "You no Eric?" It was a simple question one that he already had the answer to. "Of course." I hissed threw clentched teeth. "You smell like his progeny, as well as his maker." He said slowly but with each word his smirk grew. "I live with them." I told him coldly. "Then i have chosen the right girl. You see Eric stole what is mine, if i take what is his torment her and leave her in the streets to die would be a perfect message for that trash." He growled his grip tightenly on my shirt, i heard a rip but i was to focused on this crazy guy to care. "Where does Sookie work?" He demanded to no. He could go fuck himself i am not telling him that! He could find her! He could hurt her! "You will tell me! Now!" The last word came out as a snarl so deranged i barely heard what he said. I could see the blood lust in his eyes. "I don't know!" I screamed, terrified of him of what he was going to do to me. "Yes you do! Now tell me!" He shouted in my face and the tears started anew. I was determined not to let this syco near my mother, he could do whatever he wanted to me i would never tell.

He had tormented me. The pain was unbearable but i had to handle it to protect her. I was no longer in the car in fact i had no idea where i was, i remember being dragged into a warehouse and then underground to a series of rooms where he threw me against a wall knocking me unconcious. When i woke up i found that i had been chained to a brick wall. I wish i had never woken up... he had clawed me, punched, bit and teared, stabbed when he saw i was awake the torture went of forever. My clothes hung from my body, only my panties remained but were soaked with blood. "Tell me now!" He shouted i had lost track of how many times he has yelled that. He punched a hole in the wall that i was bound to. "Fuck you." I said coldly looking at the puddle of my blood that had formed beneath my feet, my body was covered in it as well. I doubt i would live for to much longer. To say i was surprised when he didn't lash out and finish me off would be a understatement, you didn't have to be a genious to figure it out either he wanted information the same thing he's been trying to get from me since he took me. The sun most be coming up now because he stalked out of the room, Thank god! Pain... yet at the same time i was numb. Anger... yet i was calm. Yet one thing remained throughout what had happened only hours ago. My determination. I could feel myself dying the cold hands of death caressing my skin, beckoning me to join him. No... i would stay here as long as i could, i would not run away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your still alive." I ignored him as he crossed the room and roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Tell me what i want to know and i'll let you go." I would have been a fool to believe his words, it was a test to see if he had broken me yet. "No." He smirked but i had a feeling he wouldn't touch me, i was to close to death and he still needed the information about my mother. "Do you have any idea how close to dying you are?" He asked obviously enjoying this. "Yes." I said coldly. "Do you want to die?" He questioned glaring at me. "No." I told him truthfully but left out that i would die to protect the ones i love. "I'll offer you a deal you tell me where i can find Sook-" I cut him off. "No." He grabbed my throat. "You will let me speak blood bag!" He snarled but continued. "I'll offer you a deal tell me where i can find Sookie Stackhouse and i'll let you go and you can keep your pathetic life." This vampire was about as stupid as they come. "No." I repeated again. He walked away from me the temptation to just end me was probally to great, he was getting no where and fast. "You are a fool for pissing off a vampire." He growled. "I am not afraid of you. Why should i be? Your just a sick bastard, enjoying tormenting a young woman." I said copying Eric's usual bored tone, i was very afraid of him but that didn't mean i was going to let him know that. "Most humans would be broken by now." I would have smiled if it wasn't painful, the only reason my eyes were open was because i was to scared to leave them closed.

"Drink." He growled and my eyes widdened, i kept my mouth tightly shut. I wasn't taking his blood. "You do not want my blood?" He asked holding his wrist infront of my face. I tried to shake my head but i could barely manage that. "Then you can suffer." I didn't breath a sigh of relief, i was fearful for what he would do next. After a few minutes a look of realization changed his facial features. "You smell to much like Sookie, what is your real name?" He demanded his hand back on my neck. "I told you my name." He squeezed. "You smell and look like Sookie! Your her daughter!" He snarled vicously his face contorted with anger, shattering my bounds and throwing me to the ground. "She screwed around behind my back!" He growled, how in the hell was he wronged in all this! He was killing me and he thought he was wronged! "She isn't yours!" I snapped weakly trying to get to my feet but i just feel back to the ground, my weight and the shackles that still remained on my hands and ankles to much for me. I layed there being able to do nothing else. "Sookie is mine!" His fangs came out and he stalked towards me, grabbing me by my hair pulling me to my feet, and exposing my neck. "She will suffer." He sank his fangs in to the flesh of my jugular. I screamed as loud as i could before the darkness won.

Godric's POV

We had managed to track them to a abandoned warehouse in Bon Temps. All together there was 8 of us. I heard a weak scream and ran ahead of the others, immediately they followed. What i saw infuriated me, Bella was in Compton's grasp as he was draining her. I ripped him from her and threw him to the others, looking down at the woman in my arms. She had been badly tortured, there were wounds all over her body. I bite my wrist and let my blood run down her throat. I could barely think about anything besides Bella and killing Bill. "No she will die! Sookie must suffer for betraying me!" He shouted, Stan quickly silenced him. There was a chance she might have to be turned... Damn that bastard! I growled and faced that monster. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Eric growled ripping Bill's arm off as Pam removed a leg and hissed. "We are going to kill you!" I layed Bella gently on the floor then stalked towards him ripping him from the others grasps and slammed him into a wall. "Kill him!" i ordered and we all tore him apart his screams of agony filling the rooms and echoing throughout the warehouse. I had Bella back in my arms immediantely. Eric, Pam, Jason, Isabelle, and I were terrified, furious, scared, i just kept thinking what if she doesn't make it. What if i'm forced to turn her and she hates me for it. We could see that she had been through to much, it was amazing that she was still alive, she did not deserve this, the wounds and bruises that seemed to be everywhere on her body. She had been beat, drank from, and stabbed. My Bella... "Lets get her to a hospital, she needs blood." I looked down something smelt off about her, a new scent i didn't reconize.

"Yes Godric." Stan said ordering the two younger vampires to follow him, while Isabelle and the others followed me to the hospital. I did not need to tell Stan to search for anything that could be used against Compton in case this matter reached the magister, he knew it needed to be done.

We sat inside the waiting room while the doctors treated Bella, they said they could save her. I would trust them but i had told him if there was any sign that it would fail to come to me immediantly. Compton didn't deserve to get off some easily. He should have been giving the same treatment ten fold. I growled and noticed Eric sitting on the other side of the room, sitting in one of the chairs bent over, his face in his hands. I opened the bond.

Fear...

Grief...

Anger...

Pain...

Before i could attempt to comfort my child a doctor walked in looking uncomfortable. "What is it?" Eric and I asked both on our feet in a instant. He shivered, but closed the door behind him. "Isabella is doing better... she is still unstable, we are doing everything we can." He told us but i watched him closely, the way he was still seeming to search for words, i knew he wasn't finished. Thankfully he continued then before i lost what little control i had over myself. "Did any of you know she was pregnant?" The silence that enveloped the room gave him the answer he wanted. "She seems to be about 3 months along. The baby is completely unharmed, a miracle actually. We have never seen a child... survive when it's mother has received that much damage." He said uncomfortablely, i stook completely still unmoving staring at him... how could that be? I was her first and i am a vampire and vampire's can not have children. It was impossible! Yet... "May i see her?" I asked after a few moments, he nodded. I followed him threw the hall and into the ICU, Bella's room was the last one. I came in behind the doctor to find Bella lying in the hospital bed, pale. Tubes pumping blood into her veins. Something that the doctor reverred to as a ultrasound machine. I hadn't been paying attention when he said it's name. He showed me the baby. My Bella really was pregnant but how? I did not know what to say how to react, i was forced to returned to the others when one of the machines started to beep frantically.

"Is she really?" Jason asked when i entered the waiting room. Before i could answer him something was starting to make sense. Bella smells like Eric at first i had thought it was because she lived with him but now i believe it is something else. "Eric did you have sex with Sookie before she was pregnant with Bella?" I asked quickly, he nodded reluctently. "How is this important?" He questioned but i ignored him. "Did Sookie have sex with any one else afterwards?" He shrugged. "Sookie left Bon Temps for 8 months and returned on her last month. I do not know." Still the timing, should i tell him? Yes if there is a chance he should no. "I believe Bella is really your daughter, the only way to be sure is to ask Sookie. If it is true than something is different with Bella her... our child is already 3 months along." The shock was beginning to fade away and being replaced by fury. Eric hesitated for a moment before leaving the room to go get his human who had left earlier to speak with a doctor about her daughter.

How dare Compton! I growled unable to keep it in any longer. The sound of it was enough to startle Isabelle, causing her to raise her head from Jason's chest and look at me. She stood instantly. "Godric can you control yourself? We are in a place of humans." She asked meaning she must see that i was quite unstable at the moment. Bill had tortured Bella while she's pregnant! Thankfully he was gone the fool had sealed his own demise when he took her from me. Eric and Sookie entered the room a moment later, i could see that my child was not happy with her right now. "Eric i didn't take her from you! I was scared and have been for all these years! It is not natural for a human to be able to carry a vampires child!" She was pleading with him to forgive her, this nonsense was ending now. "Eric come to your senses now." I growled before turning my attention to Sookie. "Have you spoken with the doctors?" I asked wondering if she already knew. "No, i was still waiting to see one when Eric came and asked me if Bella was his."

"Bella is unstable and seems to be doing better. When i was in the room her heart beat was steadying but something unexpected happened, she's pregnant." A bunch of emotions flashed threw her eyes. "But their alright?" She asked quickly. "Yes, the doctor informed us that the baby is completely unharmed." Isabelle answered and hugged Sookie. "I never thought it was possible i blew it off that maybe i had been raped and didn't remember." I glanced at the clock, we had to go underground. "It's time to rest." I told them and we left digging five holes and burying ourselve's. I would need to calm down before i went back inside the hospital tomorrow or i would kill them all. Pam would need to as well, she had been radianting fury since the moment she saw Bill draining Bella. I did not blame her, i would be the same way if not worse if i wasn't so worried about her and our child.

Bella's POV

The first thing i became aware of was pain all over my body, i could barely move, the second thing was the feeling that i wasn't alone it scared the hell out of me and brought back what had happened. My eyes flashed open and i searched the room for the vampire that had kidnapped me and tortured me. I saw the shadow of someone standing in the corner of the dark room and i screamed. "P-please d-d-don't h-hurt m-me!" I begged throwing my arms infront of my face. "Shh Bella your safe, he can know longer hurt you." I noticed it was Eric so i lowered my arms back to my side and i started to cry. I was so relieved. He hugged me being extremely careful. I slowly looked around the room, there was IV's in my arms pumping blood, a variety of machines including one they used from ultrasounds. "Dad why is that in here?" I asked looking into his eyes and could see he was trying to chose his words carefully. "Bella... your pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

"How is that possible?" I asked franticly i was panicking. Was there something wrong with me? "... and your my daughter." He said and i froze, vampires can't have kids... right? Yet here i was pregnant with Godric's child. "You are really my dad?" I asked him carefully pronoucing each word correctly, i was afraid i would mess up. "So she finally wakes up." I heard a woman's voice say and i pushed Eric away to see a black haired lady with brown eyes staring at me a small smile on her lips. "How long have i been... out?" I wasn't sure if i wanted that answer. "You've been out for a week hun." She said writing something on a clip board. "How am i still alive?" I looked at Eric, i hadn't expected to be saved in time. "It's a miracle just like your baby, he's as tough as they come. I beleive that Godric's blood kept you alive in till they could get you to us." _Are they together? I thought she was with the younger looking vampire. _"Your injury's were severe and we nearly lost you atleast 5 times." She told me and i couldn't believe i was still alive.

"How is the pain?" She asked approaching me carefully i guess she thought i was going to freak out but my attacker was male i wasn't scared off her. "I'll survive." I told her after a moment, i didn't no what to tell her. It was still extremely painful and now i was afraid of losing my son. She looked thoughtful. "I should probally tell your mother and friends, they have been worried about you." She said and handed Eric a pill bottle. "If she looks like she's in to much pain give her two of those." She said and then looked unsure and afraid. _I hope he doesn't hurt me for telling him what to do, i don't want to end up like this girl. Poor girl... _"I will, thank you." She left the room, closing the door behind her. "Are you in pain?" Eric asked me after a few moments. "I can handle it." i was only half paying attention to our conversation i was trying to accept the fake that this was all real... this was happening. I was alive and somehow pregnant.

"Oh my god! Bella!" My mom exclaimed and tears ran down her face. "Mom." I was happy i had managed to stay strong and protect my mother throughout it all. "What happened sweetheart what did Bill do to you?" She asked taking my hand in hers, she would have hugged me if she wasn't afraid of hurting me. I looked away from her and down at the covers. They needed to know right? The others walked in as i began to tell her. "He sent three vampires to kidnap me and they toyed with me for a bit before throwing me at his feet and he in turn shoved me into his car. I lied to him and told him my name was Arianna Summers because i noticed that he fit the decripsion of your ex, turns out i had done the right thing. He kept questioning me trying to get me to tell him where you were. I refused and he hurt me, i couldn't and still can't remember much of what happened in the car to make me not know." She had started to cry but i continued knowing she wanted to know. "i remember being dragged into a warehouse and underground where a bunch of rooms where. He threw me against a wall in one of them. I wish i hadn't woken up cause when i did... he tortured me, it didn't matter how much i screamed. He stopped when i was near death and came back the next night. He ordered me to drink his blood but i refused, he dropped that and asked me what my real names was. He figured out that i am your daughter and attacked again. ...he felt wronged? ...i don't remember anything else." I struggled to remember what had happened after he threw me to the ground.

"Did you tell her?" Pam asked Eric and he nodded. "I guess that would make you my sister Bella." She said i could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. "What the hell?" Isabelle exclaimed and was looking at the moniter. "Godric the baby is getting bigger, we need to get Bella away from here before the humans see this." I could see the fear in her eyes. I bit my lip and my grip on the covers and moms hand tightened as i tried not to scream. "Bella!" I released my grip on my mothers hand not wanting to hurt her and placed it on my belly. I was starting to crave something and i couldn't think past the pain and whatever it was i wanted. _Mommy i need blood! _A small voice said in my head my eyes widdened and i looked at Godric. _Blood? _I managed to think wondering if it was just my imagination. "Somethings wrong with the baby!" Isabelle cried out. "Dad give me the bag of blood!" I said threw clentched teeth as the pain increased. As soon as the blood was in my hand i ripped it open. Oh this is just nasty! I thought and then started to drink the stuff. I was surprised and grossed out to find that i actually liked the stuff and more so when the baby calmed and stopped trying to break me.

I finished off the bag and looked around wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, there was nothing but shocked faces everywhere i looked. "umm... i can hear him?" I said watching their reactions. "We need to get her out of here now. Sookie, Isabelle, and Jason go deal with the doctors get her pulled out of here. Godric, Pam, and I will bring Bella back to the house. Hurry!" Eric said i could hear the panic in his voice and i didn't think it belonged there. My mom aunt and uncle ran out of the room to do as he said, Pam was next to me removing all the hospital equipment. Godric took off his jacket and Eric helped me stand while Godric put the jacket on me over the hospital gown and zipped it up. We walked out of the room and down the hall, i was having a hard time walking. _Whats wrong?_ I heard the voice again and nearly fell but thankfully i was was caught by Eric who then decided to help me support myself. _Who are you?_ I thought wondering if i was going crazy. We turned down another hall and threw a set of double doors. "Lets go down the stairs." Pam said opening the door to the fire exit. Godric picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. _Your son _the small voice said happily. _don't worry everythings fine, we are just leaving a hospital and mommy's upset cause she can't walk very well right now. _We reached the bottom of the stairs and then they began to run, the crowd of people or to me right now blurs had no idea we were even here. I closed my eyes unable to watch everything past by so fast anymore.

When we got home Godric set me on the recliner and they all sat on the couch. "When you told us you can hear him what did you mean?" Pam asked though i was fairly sure she knew. "I can hear his thoughts, he told me he needed blood and he asked me what was wrong when we were leaving the hospital." I wasn't sure i should be saying anything in case i was crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if Godric left me because of all this weirdness. They exchanged looks seeming to be talking like mom and i do alot. "Are you in pain?" Godric asked rather suddenly. "It's a dull ache right now." I hadn't even noticed till he said something, i had been to busy with my thoughts. "This is weird! I get kidnapped, beat, find out i'm pregnant! Learn that he grows fast, Figure out i can hear my unborn son, and Drink blood!" I was beginning to panic, i didn't know if i could handle all this.

"We will have to figure out more about him. Could you ask? Maybe he would know something." Eric said and i gave him a blank look. "He's a baby... he no's he's in mommy, mommy's freaking out and he needs blood." I said slowly. "Just try Bella." He said leaning back again the couch. This had to be hard for him to, he just learned he has a daughter and she's pregnant all in the same day. _Do you know anything about yourself?_ I sighed feeling stupid. _I know i am a boy and i need blood and food to live. _I shook my head. "He only knows he's a boy and he needs food and blood to live."

I felt my eyes begin to close but i forced myself to stay awake, i didn't want to miss anything. "Obviously he can atleast read Bella's mind or they wouldn't be able to comunicate." Why couldn't my child be normal? I'm going to hate watching him go threw what i did. I had spent years of my life knowing what people thought of me, i was a freak i still am the thing is, i am use to it now, i had suffered by myself refusing to tell anyone most of the stuff i had to deal will at school, i have my secrets. Leah was the only human who didn't give a shit what i could do so we became friends. I would do my damnest to make sure my son has a better life. Thats if i can stop being a danger magnet long enough for both of us to survive. I must have fallen asleep cause when i heard someone walk in the door and sat up and hissed in pain that the sudden movement caused. "Bella are you alright?" Godric was right in front of me, kneeling he was concerned i could see that easily enough but i saw something else in his eyes, something that should never be there... fear. "I'm f-fine." My voice broke on the last word betraying me. "Drink." He bit his wrist and held it out to me, i looked at him and shook my head. "The baby?" My hands resting on my stomach. "I don't believe my blood will do him any harm." I could see the truth of his words burning in his eyes. He wouldn't want me to if he had any doubt in his mind.

After drinking some of Godric's blood alot of the wounds i had received from Bill were gone, only a few of the bruises remained. I was barely in any pain. "We need to call Dr. Ludwig and get her over here Eric." Pam argued but Eric and everyone else didn't want anyone else to know about the baby. "Pam lets wait and see how this goes first. We can take precautions, a monitor can be gotten and we can watch him and i'll avoid the sun." She shook her head. "What makes you think any of that will do any good? He's different and none of us know what the hell to do about it!" She said and the way she said it struck a nerve, it hit home with how i've felt majority of my life. "Well so am i! Im part fae, vampire, and human! I'm a fucking freak!" I yelled at her. She growled frustrated. "I can't deal with her when she's like this." She stormed out of the living room and into her room. I felt bad for yelling at her and i stood up making my way to her room, swallowing my pride and knocked on her door. "Go the hell away!" She growled. "I'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you." When she didn't answer i walked back to the others.

"Do you see what Bella just did?" Godric asked his child. "Yes." Eric said and resting his feet on the coffee table. "Good now learn how to do that and you won't have so many problems with Sookie." He said enjoying this and i couldn't help but laugh. "Sookie is stubborn and knows how to piss me off." Dad shrugged and kicked off his shoes. "That will be good for you, keeps you alert and never bored... not to mention you stop whining." Eric raised a eye brow. "Are you telling me that i am annoying?" Jason starting laughing and mom was covering her mouth to prevent herself from it. "Of course." He smirked. "I hate to tell you this Godric but the baby that's on the way will be sooo much worse if he's anything like his mother." Eric was smirking as well and seemed to be enjoying the thought of the baby annoying Godric. "I hope he is alot like her wouldn't bother me at all." The smile disapeared from Eric's face and he looked at me glaring. "What did you do to him?" I smiled. "I introduced a new game, it's called make Eric squirm."


	15. Chapter 15

Eric hadn't been pleased with my answer and sent me to my room. I had stuck out my tongue at him but listened and only cause i was tired. I took off Godric's jacket, folded it up and layed in on top of my dresser. I would return it when i woke up. I took off the hospital gown and threw it in the trash, i doubt i would go there again for awhile. I got dressed in a pair of lavender panties and a matching tank top before climbing into bed. I felt the tears begin to fall as i sobbed as silently as i could, not wanting to alarm the others. I had been taken from everyone and nearly killed because of who my mother was, i would never blame it on her though. I awoke a week later to find that i was pregnant and Eric was really my father, that my dad hadn't abandoned me like i had thought he had been there the entire time and i didn't know. I learned i was a hybrid of vampire, fae, and human, what next? I covered my mouth as my vision blurred unable to see past the tears. I was afraid that Godric would leave me, i doubted he would ever leave his son. I hid my face in the pillow and cried my tears soaking the pillow. I was terrified that i wouldn't make a good mother... that my son would suffer like i had.

I woke up the next evening to find a arm wrapped securely around my waist and i turned to see that Godric was lying there, he looked so peaceful. I snuggled into his chest. He must have came in some time after i had fallen asleep, i was glad that he decided to stay with me. When i began to drift off i felt him pull me closer to him and lightly kiss my forehead. "Bella as i much as i hate to disturb you, you need to eat." Godric chuckled when i groaned and slapped his chest. I was to comfortable to be forced to move now. I couldn't stop myself from laughing why you ask because i was currently being tickled by a ancient vampire. "Alright hahaha i ha will get haha up! Hahaha!" I said through all the laughing. He stopped tickling me but he was gone and reappeared right in front of me on the other side of the bed, Godric lifted me off the bed and set me on my feet in front of my dresser. He seemed to be in a very good mood today. I noticed that he was a little paler than usual and i asked as i shifted threw my clothes. "When was the last time you fed?" He thought for a few seconds, the silence in the room making it seem alot longer. "The last time i fed was when we last had sex." I felt the blush rise as i remembered everything that had happened that night.

"You should fed again." I said pulling my clothes off, honestly i wasn't going to hide my body from him. I slipped on a pair of black panties, a matching bra, and a simple red spagetti strap sundress. I noticed the desire and lust that was burning in his eyes, i pouted when he didn't act on his desires instead left the room saying he needed to get dressed. "Oh well." I sighed trying to ignore all the thoughts in my head of what i wanted him to do to me. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Eric's where i knocked on the door. "Eric?" I called and heard him groan. "What!" Well no need to be a ass. "Am i working tonight?" Silence... "Are you fucking stupid! No!" Asshole. "Go screw yourself!" I snapped and he chuckled. "That's what your mother's for." Ew. I walked away and didn't stop till i was in the kitchen. I had a craving for more blood which troubled me... where was i going to get it here? I really wish i didn't have to drink the stuff. "Shit." I cursed and leaned against the counter. Maybe food would hold him off for a little bit so i could find it. I picked up a box of cereal, some milk, and of course a bowl and spoon.

After i was done eating the craving had dulled but i knew i would have to get it soon. Godric and Eric where sitting in the living room but i didn't want to bother them with this, i was raised to be independant. There was a loud knock on the door before Stan barged in with five other vampires, three of who had brought me to Bill that night. I clasped my hands over my mouth so i wouldn't scream and sunk to the ground. Tears already running down my cheeks, i was scared of them. I pressed against the cabinets, so there was know chance they could see me. I knew i didn't have to but i couldn't help myself. "These idiots are the ones who brought Bella to Compton." I could hear the smirk in his voice and i winced when i heard one of the vampire's cry out in pain. "Why?" Someone demanded the voice was to angry for me to tell who it was. "He told us to bring Eric Northman's human to him." Growls echoed throught out the house and i hid my face in my knees. "You made a grave mistake!" I could hear the sounds of someone being thrown to the ground. "You see you didn't take Eric's human, you took Godric's and Godric is over 2000 years old." Stan explained to them and i could tell he was amused by their fear.

"Pam!" Eric shouted and i heard. "What?" In a bored tone. "Bring them to the basement at my other property, Stan, Andrew, and Aleah will help you." I sat as quietly as i could, unmoving, as the door slammed open and cries of applogies were heard along with the sound of bodies being dragged. "Show them what Compton did to Bella." Godric growled. "With pleasure." Stan purred and the door slammed again. I was suddenly pulled into someone's arms and i squirmed trying to get away. "Shhh Bella i'm not going to hurt you." I relaxed as soon as i heard his voice and hugged him. "Why did Stan bring them here?" I asked my voice broke on them. "I don't know. He was never given the order to." I watched as my dad stood uncomfortable near the fridge. _Can i have blood please? _My son's little voice asked and i smiled. If his voice was this adorable i wonder what he's going to look like. "Is true blood bad?" I asked knowing i would have to explain them why i had asked them such a random question and laughed when both men looked surprised for a instant and then calm a second later.

"Bad is a understatement." Eric said and i could tell he was actually trying not to say what he was really thinking. "Shit." I cursed under my breath then said. "Well he needs blood, do you guys think it would to any good if i drank it?" to show them who i was talking about i pulled away from Godric and rested my hands on my belly. "There's know way to really know." Godric said, the problem was if Eric's opinion of the stuff was so bad that he had to chose different words to say, i didn't want to touch the stuff. I sighed and wiped my tears away, i felt weak and pathetic for crying. Godric pulled me in to his arms and whispered in my ear. "Your strong, don't doubt yourself."

Was i strong? Yes i had managed to not scream out what Bill wanted but that was my determination to save my mother right? But yet here i was alive when i had felt death's caresses heard his whispers, i was so close to dieing. I had beat death but Godric had given me some of his blood. It had stabilized me enough that i made it to the hospital and the doctors had kept me alive. I shook my head and gave him a small smile... yet when i was younger and being picked on, messed with, and avoided by some people, wouldn't i need to be strong to need to get past that? I watched Godric instead of telling me with words his eyes told me excatly what he thought of me what he wished i could see. In his eyes i found my answer. Yes i was strong to get past all of these things. "Alright fine i believe you." I giggled and heard Eric groan i looked at him. "What?" I was curious. "Don't worry about it." He said and i smirked. "You do know that Godric will probally tell me later. Right?" He rolled his eyes and left. "He thinks that you would believe anything i told you and that thought does not sit well with him." We heard Eric curse from his room. Oops looks like someone wasn't happy.

"I don't know about everything." I told him smiling. After a few moments i sighed and walked towards the fridge opening it and pulled out a bottle of true blood. "Your going to drink it?" Godric asked and i caught the sympathy that flashed threw his eyes. "I don't have a choice." I popped it into the microwave after removing the lid and once it was done i took it out put the lid back on and gave it a few shakes. Removing the lid and taking a sip. "This is worse than shit." I muttered and voice myself over the next few minutes to finish the bottle. "I don't think i could have done that." Godric said and i looked at him to see him casually leaning against the counters. I dropped the bottle in the trash and looked at him. "I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been nessacary." I admitted though i'm sure he already knows that. He probally felt the disgust from... the bond? I guess that's what it is.

Eric passed us, said a quick and a smirk. "Will you stay the hell out of trouble while i'm gone Bella." I don't do it on purpose ass. I ignored him afraid of what i probally would have said. Stupid freaking emotional crap! The door opened and shut. "Well since Eric won't let me work, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked him as i reached into the cabinet and pulled out a glass filling it with water and drinking the cold liquid quickly, washing the dishes once i was done. True Blood is vile! How do vampires drink that stuff? "Would you like to go get dinner later." I smiled and nearly laughed at myself when i realized i was doing this whole dating thing completely backwards. I was supposed to Go on a couple dates, kiss the guy, a couple more dates, maybe have sex, marry after awhile, and then have children. Not Kiss, have sex, get pregnant, and date. Leah would kick my ass if she knew, she would tell me i was going about this all wrong... or would she, she was dating Trevor the captain of our football team in highschool. I wonder if i should tell her or Tara. I'll leave that to mom.

"Sure." I smiled and then asked. "But what are we going to do till then?" I knew that smirk i had seen it on Eric's face alot. It was used when he appreiciated the sight before him or the term Eric prefered, it was when he was enjoying himself while checking out the girl's breasts and body that he was going to fuck senseless. I wondered if Godric was doing this on purpose or not. I smiled and took a few steps back. "Nope." I said seductively and headed for my room when i felt him pull me against his body as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. "Where do you think your going?" He whispered in my ear driving me mad with need as his hand slipped underneath my dress and into my panties. "My room." I gasped when i felt him slip one of his fingers inside me, teasing me. "Your not going anywhere." He said with a devilish grin and turned me around to face him pressing me against the wall, he lifted my legs so the rested on either side of his hips. I could feel him getting harder. He started the rub my clit, i kissed him letting my tongue slip into his mouth and play with his fangs before cutting it on the tip.

The kiss got even more intense, he sucked on my tongue and i couldn't help myself any longer i moaned pressing my body against his. I pulled away the need for air to great. "Godric!" I moaned, he layed me down on his bed and ripped my dress off. When did we get in here? As soon as i thought it i heard another rip and watched as he threw my bra and panties on the floor. I took off his shirt and traced his tattoo's with the tip on my finger. He grazed his fangs along my neck from ear to collar bone, i moaned stopping my tracing and unbottoning his pants pushing them down and he kicked them off. I found it unfair that i was naked but he still had his boxers on so i reached under the silky material and encircled his throbbing cock with my hand. He growled when i started moving my hand up and down enjoying to sounds that was coming from him. His boxers were off in a instant, his hand removed mine as he thrust in to me. He held my hips as he thrust in and out driving me crazy with pleasure. "G-godric!" I screamed his name. He sucked and bit my right breast, increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Godric!" I moaned his name which quickly turned into a scream as my orgasm took over, he joined me as we came together.

We layed beside each other and i looked at my clothes. Being with Godric means my clothes are never going to last. I couldn't help smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

When i had woke up from my quick nap i could see hear what my mother was dreaming about and because it was a dream about my father i slammed up my sheilds not wanting to get scarred. When i looked up to see what he was doing, Godric was smirking which only meant he probally had round 2 in mind. "Bella!" Pam yelled... wow she has the worst timing! "I am in my room! Do. Not. Come. In!" I yelled back as i got out of bed and tried to find something to wear in my closet which was a walk in, since i hadn't used any of my new clothes yet and there had been some things that i really wanted to i figured i would see if they would work for tonight. I was having a hard time of that though since my belly had gotten a little bigger. "Do you want to fucking monitor or not!" Pam said but i could practically hear her smirk. She could smell the sex she was just doing this to annoy me now. Monitor? ... Oh! She must mean the ultrasound machine. I did want to know what was going on with my son. He's not very talkitive like he was in the hospital and i wasn't sure if i should be worried about that or not. "Child set it up in the living room she will be out in a moment." Godric told her and i could hear him moving.

I found a black strapless dress that would be tight around my chest but flow down my body to a couple of inches above my knee. I would have to go buy maternity clothes... or should i? I probally wouldn't be pregnant for long. My son had matured to a three month fetus in a matter of a week, in a day he probally wouldn't have grown much or atleast that's what i would have thought if Isabelle hadn't seen him start growing the other night in the hospital. I had the feeling that someone would be calling me right now but without my phone i could do nothing about that, i couldn't shake the feeling though. Was it important? "The bitch Tara just called my cell looking for you." Pam said a moment later and i was currently going threw some shoe boxes. I found a pair of 2 ince black heels with straps that went 5 inches above my ankle. I walked out of the closet taking my towel with me on the way out. Godric was gone and had been replaced by Pam and the machine was on my floor at her feet. I took the phone from her and say that Tara was still on it.

"God damn it! I haven't been able to get ahold of her for a week! A fucking week!" Tara was extremely worried. "**Hade du kul med Godric?**" (Did you have fun with Godric?)

"Hey Tara!" I said so she knew i was here. Then quietly to Pam. "**Jag förstår inte varför jag skulle berätta för dig**." (I do not see why i should tell you.)

"Girl where have you been! You to good to answer your cell phone now?" I sighed i would probally have to tell her what happened. "**Det verkar du är mer lik mig än jag trodde**." (It would seem you are more like me than i thought.)

"My cell phone is gone." I said simply and smirked at Pam. "**Du har just lagt märke till detta? Din långsam.**" (You have just noticed this? Your slow.)

"What happened?" She asked and i could tell by her voice that she knew it was something bad. I never went anywhere with out my cell, i was always with it unless Eric took it away to annoy me. "**Du får tro vad du vill.**" (You may believe what you want to.)

"It's a long story Tara." I told her hopeing she would change her mind. "**Tack för din tillåtelse om jag inte var medveten om att jag behövde det.**" (Thank you for your permission though i wasn't aware i needed it.)

"Shorten it." She told me. "**Du bör ägna större uppmärksamhet Bella. Jag ska lämna dig för att underhålla denna ohyra.**" (You should pay better attention Bella. I shall leave you to entertain this vermin.)

"Um ok. I got kidnapped and my phone was smashed." She gasped. "**Okej jag kommer prata med dig senare.**" (Alright i will talk to you later.)

"Girl you need to explain better than that." I sighed and layed my clothes on my dresser next to my hairbrush and pulled out a robe, bra and panties, putting the robe on cause i had a feeling i was going to be on the phone for a while and placing my under garments with my other stuff.

"I was in the mood to drive so i left the house early, i was near Fangtasia and needed gas so i stopped at the station and was filling my car when three vamps came and so i ran. They smashed my phone when i called Eric for help and kidnapped me throwing me on the ground in front of Bill. Godric tried to say me but got jumped by a pack of were's and lost the car. I was taken to a abandoned warehouse and dragged underground were there was a bunch of rooms. There i was tortured, Bill wanted information about mom where abouts. I was found near death when everyone found me and Godric gave me some of his blood which kept me alive so they could get me to the hospital. I just got home last night." We were both crying by the time i was done explaining.

"Oh my god! Baby girl are you sure you alright!" She cried.

"I'm fine..." I said i didn't know if i should tell her the rest. Would the others want me to?

"Is there more?" She asked seeming to know what i was thinking.

"I'm not sure." I told her though the words themselves were not a lie but they way i used them was, yes there was more.

"Well whatcha gonna do tonight?" This i could tell her even though i was sure she would freak.

"Going to dinner with Godric."

"God damn it! Why the hell do you and your mama have a fucking fetish for vamps! Their no good!" I held back my laughter.

"Well one's my daddy so." i said though she had no idea how true that was.

"Eric ain't your daddy, vamps can't have kids or we would have little half vampire monsters running around killing people." I stiffened taking that as a insult though i couldn't take my annoyance out on her cause she had no idea what she was talking about. I was Half vampire a fourth fae and a fourth human and i wasn't a killer. My vampire blood was stronger and i had never killed anyone. I had spent my life so far around humans and vampires alike and i had yet to do anything.

"Doesn't matter, to me he is."

"Stubborn teenagers."

"Technically Leah and I are adults now."

"Just cause y'all 18 don't mean you adults girl. Need to be more mature trust me."

"I can't argue with you there. I could learn a few more things."

"Leah could learn alot."

"Still mad about Trevor?"

"Fucking boy is a smart ass, not the man for my baby girl."

"Well thats not really for you to decide Tara. It's Leah's life and if she loves him, he makes her happy, and treats her right i don't see how him being a smart ass should affect anything."

"Scratch that you be wise baby girl."

"I have been surrounded by the wise."

"Vampires are old not wise."

"... Tara keep talking and i'll make you meet Godric." I giggled.

"Hell no! He's probally worse than Eric!"

"Not really. Godric values human life."

"I'm sure it's a act girl."

"You'll see."

"No i won't."

"He's with me alot if we go any where during the night he'll probally say hi or something." I didn't mention that he might go.

"Bella i love you but your crazy."

"and i love you but your a chicken."

"Just cause i'm hiding my neck doesn't make me a chicken, makes me smart. You would be smart to get the hell away from them."

"I told you before i'm in to deep." Just now i'm in alot deeper...

"Ya i no, but don't you think that those things will turn on you eventually?"

"No i don't. I trust Godric, Eric, Pam, Isabelle, and Jason. They have been here for me." If she calls my son a thing if she ever mets him were gonna have some problems. Some very big problems.

"Hell! Their probally just using you for your mind reading! human's don't mean shit to vampires. Thats why were food to them!"

"If it was my ablitie they were after why would they bother to comfort me when they could just scare the hell out of me to make me do what they want?"

"I don't know how the hell vamps think."

"I think you should give them a chance Tara, you may be surprised at what you find."

"...Maybe and that's all i will say!"

"**Det ohyra är inte gjort ännu?**" (The vermin is not done yet?) Pam said standing in my doorway watching me pace back and forth. I stopped and shook my head. "Thanks Tara that means alot." I sighed. "**Jag tappar mitt tålamod med henne.**" (I am losing my patience with her.) I told Pam in swedish.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked not sure if she had heard me. "**Jag kan förstå varför, jag har hört vad hon har sagt till dig. Jag tror att du ska få av telefonen så att du inte stressa över denna kvinna.**" (I can understand why, i have heard what she has been saying to you. I believe you should get off the phone so you do not stress yourself over this woman.)

"It sounded like someone was speaking a different language."

"That was me i was speaking swedish." I told her not knowing if she would freak or not. "**Jag antar det.**" (I guess so.)

"Oh. I didn't know you spoke a different lang."

"Ya Eric taught me when i was little, i've gotta go. I'll see what i can do about getting a cell phone tomorrow ok?"

"Alright Bye Bells."

I hung up relieved to be off the phone as i handed it back to Pam. "It was hard not to tell her to shut up that she had no idea what she was talking about." I said annoyed with Tara. "You should shower and then we can see the baby." I nodded thankful that i would finally get to take one. I picked up my things and headed towards the bathroom, though there were 4 i used the one closest to my room. I turned on the water, putting my stuff down and took off the robe letting it fall to the ground as i stepped into the shower. I was very thorough while i washed myself. Thoughts of what Tara had said replayed in my mind. I knew that she didn't have a easy life which is why i never said anything unless she really pissed me off and though she had tonight i didn't say anything cause i couldn't without having to tell her everything. I got out and wrapped my towel around myself. Blow drying my hair, then brushing my hair and my teeth. I pulled on the dress and zipped it up before putting on my heels. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled i looked great. Pam came in and gave me some make up but i just ignored the stuff when except for the red lip gloss. "You should wear more." She winked and if she had finished that sentence i'm sure it would have made dad proud.


	17. Chapter 17

Pam had set up the machine in my room and was in a hurry to get me to lay down and i could tell because she was tapping her foot against the floor annoyed with my human speed. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smirked before saying. "Do you want to keep it?" I laughed and countered with. "Are you sure you could hurt me?" She just shook her head as Godric walked in wearing some really nice clothes. "Bella lay down." She ordered and i listened, allowing her to put the cold gel on my belly and watched the monitor as she moved the wand or whatever it was called around. He really didn't like the that the gel was there and he left it be known when he curled up into a ball. He was bigger than yesterday but not by much but it was still very noticeable. It was amazing how much i was looking forward to getting to see him and i wondered what we should name him. "Your probally going to end up giving birth in a couple of weeks at this rate Bella." Pam smiled and the look in her eyes told me she was going to have fun bothering Eric with this information. "I don't doubt it. He is more vampire than me and i was a normal pregnancy right?" I asked having know idea. "Best to ask your mom that." She said without a smart ass comment this time. She turned off the machine and put everything away, tossing me a rag to wash off the gel. I did and then threw it into my hamper to be washed. "You don't even have to look and you get it in every time." She said and i just smiled. I thought back to what had happened before we left the house as we sat in a beautifully decorated restaurant, with low lighting, beautiful artwork, classical music, low lights, and it even had linen tablecloths and napkins.

I had no idea how to act here yes i was raised to have manners but this place was out of my league, I was beyond nervous. If i had known he was going to take me here i would have said no. "Don't worry i will handle everything." He said and i smiled. "Sorry i've never been to a place like this before." I told him though i didn't need to. "Do you like seafood?" He asked and he seemed a little hesitant almost as if he wasn't sure what it was. "I like shrimp." I said smiling. The waiter came up then and offered me a bottle of their finest wine. "She's underaged." Godric told him thankfully not annoucing my pregnancy to him it would only start him off on why in the hell a mother to be was spending her time with a vampire. "Forgive me sir." He said and his accent hinted at french. Ok so the next things that came out of Godric's mouth i had no idea what any of it was i couldn't even pronouce it if i wanted to, the only thing i reconized was the word tea. The waitor left then and i looked at Godric. "How do i explain this..." He said as he thought about it, i knew food wasn't something he would know much about. I was about to stop him and say that he didn't have to explain but he started to speak. "I suppose it would be alot like shrimp scampi with pasta alfredo." It was funny to watch him try to explain he must have noticed because he smiled. "Isabelle's human from 20 years ago use to eat that alot." I didn't know Isabelle use to have a human. "Isabelle use to have a human?" I asked curious now.

"Yes, Hugo Ayers. He loved Isabelle very much, even wanting her to turn him into vampire. However when the topic came up, Isabel refused to talk about it. This caused Hugo to feel betrayed and to feel used as simply as her food source but not as her true love. He then joined The Fellowship of the Sun Church." I listened intently and reconized the churchs name. "The Fellowship of the sun?" I said trying to figure out why it was familar. "Your mother saved me from them, they were going to have me meet the sun." Now i really didn't like that name at all. "Another reason why i love my mom." I smiled. _If you ask me your mom's a fucking idiot should have left the fanger to his demise. Would have if she was smart._ The waitor joined us again and placed a crystal glass in front of me and a bottle that said Royally Blended with a glass in front of Godric. His thoughts were pissing me off and fast. I was struggling not to do anything stupid. Thankfully he left us then cause i was so close to 'accidently' dropping my glass. "But why did they want to do that?" I asked knowing that the church probally had a reason but it still didn't mean i was ever going to like them. "The reverend Steve Newlin parents and baby sister were killed under the order of Stan." I couldn't say he didn't have a good enough reason to be pissed but he was taking it out on the wrong vampire. "I understand his need for revenge but why did he go after you?" I asked wondering if i was starting to annoy him but happy that i was learning something new about him.

"He wanted to destroy all vampires. I would not be surprised if he still wanted to." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal though it probally wasn't to him, he could kill them all easily but to me it would be if he tried anything, most of my family are vampires. I remembered that i wanted to ask a question about Hugo. "What happened to Hugo?" I was the curious type yet i knew when to shut up... just chose to ignore it most of the time. "After he betrayed us and got your mother and himself locked up in the basement of the church with me. Once we got out he was banished from area 9 for his own safety. I do not know what happened to him after that." His own safety? Oh ya Godric was sheriff back then. He must have thought the other vampires would have killed him for what he had done and they probally would have. "Poor Isabelle." I said and took a sip of my tea. "She is over it." I knew he was revering to Jason. "I'm glad she's happy with my uncle, sometimes i don't know how she does it. Takes care of area 9 and him. That seems like a lot to deal with." He smiled. "Isabelle seems to be doing fine and is very happy with how things are going." I couldn't help but smile as well. My food arrived before i could say anything else, but i noticed though i was still uneasy about being here i had relaxed a lot. I would have continued talking but this waitor was showing signs of being completely noisy and i didn't want him to know anything about my life.

Godric had been right it was alot like shrimp scampi with pasta alfredo and as i ate he told me about his life as sheriff of area 9. At first he was excited about it but over the years his excitement dulled in till he just gave it to Isabelle and left to go search for a different purpose. "I traveled everywhere i could think of. Those places held nothing for me, though i looked. It turns out that my purpose just hadn't been born yet. I have looked everywhere for you." I blushed unable to say anything as i just smiled. I would have jumped up from my chair ad hugged him if i wasn't afraid of embarassing him. "You have to be the most accepting human i've ever known." He smiled and i had know idea how to react to all of this. "I try." I said smiling to. "You don't even have to try." Godric chuckled. "You accept vampires for who they are not many do that, humans live in fear of us." He was saddened by that fact. "Unlike most i got to see behind the mask so to speak. I no the good and bad and i do accept it all. Dad made sure i knew most of what there was to know and for the record not all humans live in fear of y'all. I would know." I smiled at him. I meant that i could read minds. _Is Daddy upset? _I couldn't hide the surprise that more than likely was shown in my eyes. "What is it?" He looked around but when he didn't find anything out of the ordinary he looked back at me eye brow raised. "He asked if you were upset." I told him and i rested my hands on my belly. "I'm not." I noticed that he wasn't really sure how to answer that question expessially with our child already able to communicate so well with me and now if would appear that he could hear us as well. _No don't worry baby._ I reassured him and took a sip of my tea. _I thought that he was. _I sat my glass down and shook my head a small smile on my lips, it would seem for the time being i was going to be relaying information.

"He says he thought that you were." I laughed and watched as he was thinking. "What if he can feel emotions?" He asked after a minute and i thought about it. "Could be but we should continue this conversation in the car." I told him as the noisy waitor came into veiw. I wasn't going to risk this guy knowing anything. "Is there something wrong with him?" He ask as he looked at him quickly out of the corner of his eye. "He just does not know how to mind his own business." I laughed remembering how i use to have that problem and how much it annoyed Eric and Pam. It only lasted till i was 7 though so it really wasn't something that stuck with me throughout my years or i would be asking whatcha guys talking about all the time. "Eric was telling me you use to drive him crazy with that." He laughed and i couldn't help but smile. "I was a kid and extremely curious not my fault he kept speaking about things he didn't want a child to know and since i am naturally curious anyways i was bound to annoy him." I giggled remembering Eric storming out of Great Gran's house cursing because i asked him what a blow job was, he was stupid enough to say it in front of a 4 year old and of course had know idea how to explain it to me so he did the next best thing he cursed at himself as he bolted from our house. I picked up alot of bad words that day and my mother didn't speak to Eric for a whole month. I told Godric about this and we both laughed at Eric's stupidity.

After another hour we left the restaurant and got into my mustang. Godric was driving again but i didn't mind. "I find myself wishing that i had been here to see it all." He told me after a few minutes. "Your here now." I smiled at him i was happy to have him in my life and it didn't matter if he wasn't here the entire time all that mattered was that he was here now, he smiled at me and took my hand in his, intertwining his fingers with mine. "I believe you were saying what if our child can feel emotions?" I said leaning back against the seat. "Yes, i was asking what if he could feel emotions?" That would be cool i guess except. "I kind of hope he can't, being a telepath is hard enough to deal with when your growing up but being a empath would be so much hard and if he is both i don't even what to think about what kind of stress that would put him threw." He thought about it and i watched as we got closer to home. "If he's anything like his mother he will handle everything just fine." I smiled and wondered if i could get everyone to come with me to go shopping for the baby tomorrow. "I wonder if he'll continue to grow fast." I mused that what i was curious about, he was growing so fast that i would probally be giving birth in a week and he would probally be a adult within a couple of months. "We can only wait and see." Of course he was right we had know way of knowing otherwise.

When home came into veiw i laughed seeing Eric leaning against the door watching my car. Godric parked and we got out of the car, Eric opened the door and walked inside. Hmm it would seem that he was not happy with us. We followed him inside, i couldn't hide how amused i was with his antics right now that would probally triple in the next minute or so. Once the door had been closed behind us he glared. "What's wrong dad?" I asked him, something had to have happened for him to be so... upset? moody? I think he was both right now. "You could have left a note." I smiled at him, wether Eric Northman liked to admit it or not he cared. I was 18 but to him learning that i was his daughter not to mention i'm like sooo much younger than him and most of the people in this house so ya i guess i'll probally still be a child in his eyes for a very long time. "What?" He snapped after a minute unable to find the reason why i was smiling. "I'm just happy that your really my father." His eyes softened and he just shook his head. "I don't know what i was thinking." He said but i wasn't stupid he was happy that i was here. "Whatever you say dad." I rolled my eyes and Godric went over and sat on the couch turning on House. I was going to go change out of this dress.


	18. Chapter 18

After i had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of capri's i joined the guys and sat on the couch with them. I wished mom was awake but she worked days and slept nights, i worked nights and slept days, I guess i am nocturnal. I barely get to spend any time with her if i wasn't going to have a baby i would beg Sam for my job back... not that i liked being reduced to begging in fact i hated it but did it when it was necessary and with mom and i always being so close this would deffinately rank necessary. I guess that was something i had in common with Eric, we both hated begging but did it if we had to. My thoughts slowly began to drift back to my son, i wondered what we should name him, i already knew having a baby shower was out of the question not like i wanted one anyways but that would have been something Pam would have pushed for. A knock on the door followed by Stan barging in again made me roll my eyes, eventually Eric was going to kick his ass. "We have some information." Godric and Eric were now looking at him. I was debating if i should go to my room. "What is it?" Godric asked he sounded way to calm. "They were sent to retreive Eric's human and bring her to Compton, once she was brought they were to retreive 'his' human and bring her to him but they called and told him that she could not be found. These three are also Compton's progedys yet we have no records of them. They told us that when they said that Sookie could not be found he was enraged and said that he would get the information from the blood bag that smelt like her." I was doing my best not to cry. "The original plan was to torture her and leave her on the side of the road for Eric to find her and once Eric did something stupid Compton would go to the majester and request for Eric's true death." Stan didn't seem to like this information and kept looking at me.

"What of his children?" Eric demanded, it was his job after all to know everything going on in his area. "Still alive... for now. Pam is furious and showed them excatly what we found when we arrived." Stan shrugged, i couldn't help feeling pity for those three. They couldn't disobey their master's orders even if they wanted to. "This has gone a little to far." I said suddenly and had three sets of eyes focused on me now. "They are Compton's progedys therefore must obey him know matter what. They had no choice it what they were doing but they can be watched and taught, I doubt that he taught them properly more than likely they only no how to glamour and feed." I wondered if this would upset Stan, i had no autority here for all he knew i was simply a human. Instead he seemed surprised that as a human i would understand the ties between maker and child. "Bella is right this is something we have over looked in our rage. Release them from their chains but keep them in the basement, bring them blood. I will go talk to them tomorrow." Eric told Stan and he nodded still looking at me. "I will be back if we learn anything else." Stan was gone, running back to Eric's other property. I was pretty sure he would be back anyways. "It would seem that our Bella has impressed Stan." Godric said relaxing again and flipped threw the tv channels. "I'm not surprised Bella is very smart." Eric smirked doing the same thing except he was watching Godric flip threw the channels. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen which was really just across the way from the living room so the guys could talk to me if they wanted to. I poured myself a glass of water and leaned against the counter. The sun would be coming up soon, i was so use to them all dropping what they were doing around this time that i was expecting it and since i said i would avoid the sun... i would have to follow to.

I wonder if my son will be able to go out in the sunlight... i hope he can. I was beginning to wonder what i could do as half vampire, i had never noticed anything out of the ordinary but that could be because i didn't know what to look for but it could also be because i can't do anything. Well it didn't matter i was happy with the way i was of course it would be nice to be strong enough so i could protect my family. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eric shook my arm. "What were you thinking about?" He asked me. "Um... i was wondering if i could do anything that vampires can." I said with a slight shrug letting him know that i didn't care if i could or not. "It's possible." He said and pulled me out of the kitchen leading me back to my room. "I was also wondering if my son will be able to go out during the day." He seemed to think about that for a minute. "We will have to wait and see." I laughed i hadn't expected to get answers so easily. "You seem excited about having a child." He said and i giggled at his tone, he sounded as if he thought i was crazy... well i just might be. "Dad... will i be able to see mom at all?" I asked suddenly. He looked surprised for a half a second. "That is a problem isn't it? She's awake during the day and you at night." He said thinking this over and then smirked. "What kind of question was that? Of course you can see your mother she's off tomorrow and plans to join us." i rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder. "Don't make me think that i wouldn't be able to see her." I said pretending to scold him and he just laughed and said goodnight leaving me outside my room. Godric was instantly by my side. "Goodnight my Bella." He kissed me and then all to soon he walked in his room. I went into my room closing the door behind and slipping off my capri's leaving them on top of my dresser and climbed into bed. I was asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

~Dream~

I was standing in the kitchen with my mother making breakfast while she told me that she planned to today, my son was sitting in the living room playing with some building blocks Eric had bought him. "I wish i didn't have to work today, it would be nice to spend the day with you two today." She smiled and passed me the bacon. I cut open the package and placed the slices of meat into the pan. "That would be nice." I said with a smile of my own. She was watching him build a replica of the white house from his blocks. "He's so smart already but with Godric and you as his parents know doubt he would be." She said placing the biscutts on a pan and sticking it in the oven. "Don't forget who his grandparents are." I laughed knowing if dad had heard that he would have tried to prove my words had no affect on him. When breakfast was ready we all sat at the table with plates full of Bacon, scrambled eggs, biscutts, and sausage links. Mom and i had tea and my son a cup of blood. "Thank you!" He said happily and digged in. I couldn't help smiling and feeling grateful that we had survived the thing with Bill. "Your welcome sweetheart." I said and his smile got a little bigger.

~Reality~

I awoke to find my mother sitting on the edge of my bed. "Now what were you dreaming about?" She smiled and i just laughed we both knew that she had read my mind and knew what i had been dreaming about. "You tell me." I giggled and looked at the time, thankfully it was 7:45pm. "Where are the others?" She was trying to hide her smile and thats when i figured this was something i probally didn't want to miss. I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, leaving my room and walking towards the living room to see. Eric was sitting on one side with Alcide in the middle and Pam sitting on his lap and Godric on the other side. Pam was currently putting blush on Alcide. "Stop." He said trying to get away from her. "Why would i?" She asked and pulled out a tube of cherry red lip stick. "No!" He tried to move his hands to protect his face but they were currently being held down by two male vampires who were more intrested in whatever was on tv then what was going on around them. "**Varför gör hon det?**" (Why is she doing that?) I asked now standing next to the couch, Godric looked at me and smiled. "**Hon var irriterad på alla hans avbrott under de senaste veckorna**." (She was annoyed with all his interruptions over the past couple of weeks.) I laughed and sat on the recliner noticing out of the corner of my eye that mom was in the kitchen. "**Jag vet hur man galen ut honom men antagligen bör inte göra det.**" (I know how to freak him out but probably shouldn't do that.) Godric and i both looked at Eric when he said that. "**Hur?**" (How?) We both asked him and he smirked. "**Bella skulle behöva dricka det vidriga skit.**" (Bella would have to drink that vile crap.) Ya that would freak Alcide out alright and with it obvious i'm not a vamp he's also going to be disgusted.

I shook my head and stood up. I wasn't going to do it but i did need to go get something to eat. "What were you guys talking about?" My mom asked when i walked into the kitchen. "I asked why Pam was doing that to him and Godric told me it was because of she was annoyed of all his interruptions over the past couple of weeks. Then dad suggested i drink a bottle of true blood to freak him out." I summed it up for her. "Usually when Pam's annoyed she does something a little more... drastic." Mom said and flipped the chocolate chip pancakes she was making. "I'm making you some." She told me. "Thank you." I said looking back at the living room to see Pam putting on eye liner and Alcide being very still, i looked away in case she decided she was bored with this and decided to make him blind. "I wouldn't give her any ideas." I said and mom looked over and came to the same conclusion i did. "True." She said quickly looking back to the task at hand. I don't blame her. After a little while mom and i had ate and i told her about wanting to go shopping for the baby quietly though i didn't want Alcide to over hear. She grinned and told me she would get Eric to get Pam to let him leave. I went back to my room to try to find something to wear. I found a navy blue dress but that was kind of snug on me... i was going to have to buy the maternity clothes cause right now it was obvious i was pregnant. I opened the door just a little bit and called for my mom when she came in she told me that Alcide was gone.

"Do you think i could wear this? Or should i see if i can find something else?" She looked at me before calling for Eric and Godric... really mom? I sighed. "Could she wear that?" She asked them. "Not if Godric's going to have his hands on her." dad said you could hear the irritation in his voice and i rolled my eyes while Godric shook his head. "Eric." My mom said warning him to behave. "Fine. She can wear it, it's not that bad anyways. We will just get her somethings to wear for the rest of her pregnancy." He said and walked out of the room. "Have fun sulking!" I called after him. "Vampires do not sulk!" He snapped and i laughed. "Really now? Could have fooled me." I said and slipped on my flats. He didn't say anything but you could hear him talking to Pam. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. I hope i didn't bother him to bad. I put my money in my purse and walked out of my room, note to self buy a cell phone. We took Pam's and Eric's cars, i was riding with Pam and my mom. "Whats on the list for tonight?" Pam asked mimicking a fangbanger at Fantasia who would come into the club and ask the vampires that, it was basically her pick up line. I sighed i didn't like that sentence anymore from total over use. "Maternity clothes, baby stuff, and hopefully a new cell phone." I listed off the things i planned on getting. "Lets piss off daddy." I reconized that smirk. "Mom! I hope you have your seat belt on!" I said panicked and not even a second later Pam hit the gas sending me slightly forward thanks to the seat belt which i had my hands between my belly and seat belt not wanting any harm done to my baby.

She sped down the road passing Eric's car and then turned a corner real fast. Mom and i both screamed, i think i was more afraid of Pam's driving than Bill at the moment. She was laughing and i was going to yell at her. "DAMN IT PAM! I'M PREGNANT SLOW THE HELL DOWN! OR I'M GOING TO FIND A WAY TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I screamed at her as she started to go faster. I was freaking out at this point and i knew Godric could feel it. Thankfully she slowed down and was going about 75mph now. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Oh please there fine! I would let nothing happen." She rolled her eyes and i looked away from her to my mother who was sitting in the passenger with a death grip on the seat. "I am sorry master." She said and hung up the phone. "Their mad?" I asked alreadying knowing the answer. "Mad does not even cover it." She said as she pulled over. Uh oh. As soon as she pulled over Godric was there and unbuckled my seat belt lifting me out of the car. Eric got mom out and was telling Pam off while i was brought back to his car.


	19. Chapter 19

"Everythings ok, everyones fine." I tried to calm Godric and Dad down but they were both still pissed at Pam for the stunt she pulled. I was still a little mad at her but it didn't matter everyone was fine no harm was done aside from the bruises that were appearing on my hands from me trying to keep the seat belt from digging into my stomach. Pam had apologized serveral times already with in the last hour and though mom was trying to calm the guys down so i could actually enjoy shopping for my son, it wasn't working. "Just shut up Pam." Eric snapped at her and i understand why but that didn't mean i wasn't going to say something about it. "Eric there are children in here, you do not want to set a bad example for them do you?" I asked as i looked at a crip that turned into a twin bed when the kids were ready for it, this would be perfect for my son since he'll probally be ready alot sooner than the other children. _Why is she putting her baby in danger by hanging around with a bunch of blood suckers? That child should be taken away from her! _A woman's thoughts hit me and i tried to ignore her.

I thought about just moving the crib into the cart with my mom's help but i knew if i did the vampires would just get mad at me. I shook my head and looked at them. "You guys wanna move this or should i?" I asked and Godric picked it up and put in the cart. _Holy shit this chick has vampire servants! _I tried not to laugh at that one, trust me i really did but when i looked at my mom and saw how hard she was trying i couldn't help it. "What are the vermin thinking about now?" Pam asked me and i so was not going to tell them. "Don't worry about it." I smiled and looked at some blankets and fitted sheets for his bed. "Godric which one do you think he would like?" I asked there was a light blue with white and red rockets on it, a navy blue with stars, and a light green with different type of animals. I want to involve Godric in this as much as i can. "The animal would probally intrest him." He said and i picked it up and put it in the cart. Mom was looking at some toys that she wants to buy for him. "Bella want do you think of this one?" Pam asked holding up a shirt that said bite me. I laughed but shook my head knowing that if i bought that with a bunch of vampires around me people would think i was insane.

"How about... this one?" She smirked and picked up one that said 'I didn't do it Grandpa did'. "Of course." I laughed and mom did to. "God damn woman." Eric said shaking his head and actually looked at bottles. "What is the point of this if woman can feed the babies themselves?" He asked after a moment. "Well some woman can't feed their babies and have to use formula and feed it to them threw the bottles." Mom explained. Godric was looking at car seats, i joined him and was suprised that i didn't have to explain why babies need them. We picked up three in different sizes for now cause we had no idea how fast he was going to grow, wish we did though cause it would make it alot easier. I walked around looking for the bottle brushs and breast pumps, since mom and dad picked up some bottles. Pam had found this stroller she was determined to get but it was really nice and had all the safety features. It was the same shade of green as his covers and even had the animals. She had also picked up a whole bunch of clothes for him so he would be covered for a little while, mom had gotten the diapers and basically everything was covered i probally didn't need to be here.

"Children when i was born were much easier to prepare for." Godric commented looking at all the stuff and i smiled. "I actually didn't plan on getting this much." I told him but i should have known. "Ok now it's time to get Bella the stuff she needs." Mom said and i rolled my eyes... yay maternity clothes... wooo... I followed her as we walked threw the store to the other side. _She's so stupid her baby is going to die because she's a fangbanger! She's a murderer! _A woman's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks... i wasn't a murderer and i wasn't happy that she was thinking that about me. I looked around and saw her glaring at me, Godric saw it to and took my hand. I had known that coming here wasn't going to be easy. "Hi Tara, Leah." Mom said cheerfully and i turned around to see her hugging Tara. Uh oh. I moved to hide behind Godric but Leah saw me. "Bella!" She said and ran up giving me a big hug. Her eyes widdened and she looked down at my belly. "Oh my god..." She gasped and then looked me in the eye. "I can't talk here." I said looking around at all the people who were glaring at me. "What the hell!" Tara exclaimed and i sighed pulled my hand from Godric's and walked up to her. "Please don't make a scene i'm begging you." I said i felt like i was going to be rejected.

"You so better explain!" She said as she looked at each vampire. "I will just let me finish here." I said and Leah walked up to her mom and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can we join you?" She asked and i nodded thankful that she was atleast going to give me a chance. I let Leah, Pam, and my mom pick out clothes for me and as i just stood next to a uncomfortable Tara. She was watching Eric and i knew he would just love to scare the hell out of her. The guys were standing next to the carts that were filled with baby stuff. "Tara would you like to come with me to pick out a book and cell phone?" I asked after a minute and she was very reluctant to leave Leah. "Godric will make sure know one hurts her." I told her smiling and she looked at him. "You sure?" He joined us then. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." He smiled. "I will not let any harm come to your daugher. In fact if you would like i can order Eric to keep his distance and he in turn can do the same to Pam." She was shocked for a moment before she nodded and Godric gave the order. "No harm will come to Leah?" She asked and i rolled my eyes. "I promise." She calmed but only a little bit and we both went to the book section first.

"Girl is there anything you can tell me here?" She asked and i sighed. "Ya I'm pregnant and i belong to Godric." I said looked at baby naming books. I found a book that had 1000 names and i picked it up and showed it to Tara. "That'll work." She said and we started walking towards the cells, i found one i liked that had unlimited txting, talking, and web for $45 a month and got it, i wasn't going to buy a contract cause i didn't like having to deal with it. We starting heading back to the others. "I don't understand what yours and your mama's thing is with vampires." She said and i laughed. "Their not all bad." She looked at me like i was crazy. "You'll see eventually Tara." She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that baby girl." She was going to be stubborn about this but whatever she would see. We got back to see Leah and my mom searching one rack while Pam was going threw another. I looked at the pile they had and i shook my head. I wasn't going to be pregnant long! "Alright i think i have enough thanks!" I said loud enough to get their attention. "Pam go get Bella's car and make it fast." Eric ordered and i tossed Pam my keys. She caught them and then she was gone. "Wow! A little excited are we?" The cashier winked and i smiled. "I guess you could say that." Leah laughed and i knew she agreed with the cashier. _If she has children and is expecting another why is she with vampires? I've heard that they kill babies. _I was happy when we were out of the store these people's thoughts were annoying me.

Pam pulled up in my mustang parked and got out handing me back my keys and helped Eric put all the stuff in the trunks and what didn't fit went into the back seat of my car. "We have to pick some where to go, i've got to explain." I told Tara leaving it up to her. "We can go to my house." She said and Leah sighed, we both got annoyed with her mothers issues but we both loved her and knew she was this way because she didn't want anything to happen. "I'm driving my car." I smiled twirling the keys on the tip on my middle finger. "Can i ride with you?" Leah asked and we both ignored Tara's mummbleing. "Sure." She looked at Godric. "You don't mind do you?" He smiled. "Not at all." We all got into the cars. Tara and mom were riding together, Eric and Godric, Pam was driving by herself, and Leah and i. "You still like to drive fast?" Leah asked as i pulled out of the parking spot and followed Pam's convertable. "Yes but i'm going to have to be more careful."  
>"Girl i can't believe your pregnant, let alone have a smoking hot vampire boyfriend."<br>"If Tara ever heard you say that she would kick your ass." I laughed. "Sometimes i can't believe it either, Godric's great."  
>"Have you?... yano."<br>"Yup."  
>"How was it?"<br>"Amazing."  
>"Bella's is no longer a virgin. Took you long enough girl."<br>"Bite me."  
>"I thought that was Godric's job?"<br>"Your point?"  
>"I don't have one just felt like saying it." I laughed.<br>"So hows captain of the football team doing these days?"  
>"He's fine, him mother kicked him out so he got his own apartment."<br>"Why did she kick him out?"  
>"Thats the thing we don't know, i've called to find out why but she won't even tell me and her and i were close."<br>"Thats odd."  
>"Ya, Trevor's upset about it. He thinks he did something wrong."<br>"Trevor? Pleassse that boy can't do shit wrong, despite jock status he was way to nice, manners to. The only thing that might have got him in trouble is his sarcasm but i don't think she would have kicked him out for it."  
>"I think it has something to do with her new boy toy but i haven't told him that."<br>"Wait she has a new one?"  
>"Ya, he's weird Bells. I went over to their house on time to hang out with Trevor and he was there, i swear his eyes never left me."<br>"Did Trevor notice."  
>"Ya but he says that Micheal is just shy and is not good with new people."<br>"Leah promise me you won't go to her house for any reason."  
>"You know i can't promise that."<br>"Fine how about this call me and tell me somethings up and i will go with you."  
>"That i can promise."<br>"Thanks."  
>"This is just really weird, i wish you could meet the guy cause you would be able to tell if he was bad news or not."<br>"...Theres a idea." I smiled and was well aware that i was probally going to be lectured later.  
>"What?"<br>"Get Trevor to invite his mom and new boyfriend to dinner with us, Godric can come to since he can probally hear all this and isn't going to let me out the front door without protection. I can read Micheal's mind and find out."  
>"Thats a great idea. Whats you number?"<br>"I haven't set up the phone yet."  
>"I'll do it." She smiled and for the next 10 minutes i listened to her program my phone.<br>"There you go."  
>"Thanks!"<br>"Your welcome."  
>"I forgot about vampires having good hearing..."<br>"Don't worry the most their going to do is keep a eye on you."  
>"Why would they?"<br>"Your my best friend we were raised together if anything happened to you i would be crushed."  
>"That's true!" She laughed as she played with my new phone.<br>"Cool! You can talk to 4 people at once."  
>"Thats always good."<br>"Well were here... time to find out your little secret." She grinned.  
>"It's a big one and you can not tell anyone!"<br>"Gotcha."

We were all sitting in Tara's living room, it was just the same as i remembered it. Earthly toned furniture and a random orange carpet. I smiled there are lots of memories in this house. I focused on what i had to do now. "Please don't freak out!" I said looking at Tara, she was who i was worried about running. "I'm Eric's daughter." I said and she looked back and forth between him and me. "Girl vampires can't have children." She said. "They can with my mom and me... i'm pregnant with Godric's son." _So wheres the punch line? This ain't possible! Vampires are dead! _"Tara it's not possible for human's but i'm a fourth fae, half vampire, and a forth human. I think my fae blood is what enables me to be able to have a vampires child." She was extremely quiet... and then i noticed she held her breathe. "Tara!" I jumped up from my chair and knelt in front of her. "Breathe!" Leah hit her back. _OH MY FUCKING GOD! BELLA IS A HALF VAMPIRE! SHE'S ERIC FUCKING NORTHMAN'S DAUGHTER! SHE'S PREGNANT WITH A VAMPIRES BABY! _She was freaking out. "Damn it Tara breathe!" My mom yelled in her ear and she looked at her taking in deep breaths. "How come you never told me!" She demanded and i flinched at the high pitched sound. She was screaming now. "We only found out recently." She said trying to calm her down.

"There's know fucking way the girl ain't a killer! Look at her father!" I jumped up and glared down at her. "SO WHAT! HE'S A FUCKING VIKING DAMN IT! AND FOR THE GOD DAMN RECORD! I! HAVE! NEVER! KILLED! ANYONE! AND TRUST ME THERE HAVE BEEN PEOPLE WHO WOULD HAVE FUCKING DESERVED IT FOR SHIT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE A JUDGEMENTAL BITCH RIGHT NOW TARA!" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Your right i'm sorry, it's just to weird. How in the hell did this happen?" I was releived when she calmed down and i smiled at her. "We don't know." My mom told her and Leah and i couldn't help laughing, it's not that this situation was funny it was just the fact that i had just told her mama off. "What's so funny?" Tara demanded. "You got told!" Leah said quickly and Tara looked at her daughter and me obviously thinking we were insane. "You can't tell anyone. There are always people who will come after Bella and her son if they knew." Eric said suddenly and Leah and I stopped laughing. "You think i'm stupid! Hell no! I ain't telling no one!" She said and i was so releived i hugged her. "The sun will be up in a few hours." Pam said bored, basically letting everyone know she wanted to go home. We all said our goodbyes and got into our cars, Mom rode with me, Godric rode with Pam, and Eric was by himself. "Bye Bella! I'll call you tomorrow!" _I'll talk to Trevor in the morning and call you tomorrow night keep your phone close. Hopefully they will accept and we can go to dinner either tomorrow and or the next day. Thanks Bells! _I smiled at her. "Bye Leah! Bye Tara!" Mom and I called as i pulled out of their driveway.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well that went well..." I said as i started to get a headache from Tara's high pitched screaming. "Ya..." Mom said as she held her head. I knew it had probally taken alot for Eric, Godric, and Pam to sit there and let her 'talk' that way but i was thankful they did. If they had scared her it would have ended up so much worse. I'm surprised Leah took the news so well, sure she was freaked out at first but she warmed up to the idea real fast. I am really happy about that, I wonder what Eric would say if i asked if she could come over and help me put together my son's crib and stuff. I parked in our driveway, popped open the trunk, and got out of the car. In a matter of 5 minutes everything was inside and sitting in my room. I felt bad for not talking to Leah in so long it's almost been a month and there was really know excuse for me not to pick up the phone and call her well except work, i got beat in my own front yard, and kidnapped but i still think i could have called i had plenty of time before, between, and after all those things. I sighed decided i should drop this for now and change. I could hear Eric and Godric lecturing Pam for her reckless driving and the harm that was done to me because of it... seriously guys it's just a couple of bruises...

I ended up taking a bath and falling asleep in the tub. What woke me up was my son telling me he needed blood. I got out of the now cold water and drained the tub, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of pants. I brushed my hair and opened the door to have light flooding threw, i slammed the door shut. "What the hell!" Oh my god! I'm trapped in the bathroom and my son needs blood! You would think that one of the vampires would have thought to see where i was but it was possible that they were to busy yelling at each other. I rolled my eyes at that thought and sat on the floor. I had brought my cell phone with me but when i picked it up off the counter it was nearly dead i could probally only make one call. I called my mom.

ring...

ring...

ring...

It went to her voice mail. "Mom i'm stuck in the bathroom and he needs blood when you wake up can you bring me a true blood please." I said and hung up. _I'm sorry baby, are you gonna be ok for a little while? _I thought and wondered how long it would take mom to wake up. I would assume with how bright it was that it was around noon now. _Whats wrong?_ I was debating if i should open the door and see if we would be ok in the light. It shouldn't affect him now right? I mean i can walk in the light just fine and with him inside me he should be fine to... but the question was did i want to risk it. No i didn't want to risk any harm coming to my son. My phone died then and i stared at the wall. _I don't know if you would be alright in the sunlight and i can't go out in it in till i know. _I sighed after a little while he asked what sunlight was and i tried my best to explain. A pain hit me then and i yelled out, i knew this pain it was when he really needed blood. "MOM!" I screamed and instead of my mother coming it was Alcide. "Blood i need it please get a true blood!" I begged doubling over, my nails digging into my already bruised hands. "What are you talking about?" He asked trying to pick me up, i was releived that there wasn't that much light any more and where i was sitting it didn't reach me. "I NEED BLOOD ALCIDE!" I screamed as the pain him me. _Mommy! I need blood!_ "Please!" I begged again as i started to cry.

"Fine." He thankfully ran off and i had a feeling that i had woken up all of the vampires in the house. Wanna know why? Ok, i just heard Godric, Eric, and Pam yell my name. My mom was running down the hall towards me. "Bella!" She cried. "He needs blood!" I said trying as hard as i could not to scream. Note to self... keep blood very very close. She stood up as Alcide came in and she took the bottle from him and handed it to me, I drank it as fast as i could for two reasons. One, my son needed it. Two, this stuff is NASTY. _More._ "More." I copied him and grabbed my mothers hand. "Their worried i can't go to them." She nodded i didn't need to say anything else. Alcide came back after a minute with another bottle and i chugged that one to. "What the hell is going on with you Bella?" He demanded and i could tell he was worried i didn't even have to read his mind. "You'll have to talk to Eric." I said and he stiffened automatically assuming that this was Eric's fault. He went to pick me up again. "NO!" I yelled at him slapping his hands away. "I'm just moving you to your room." He said and i shook my head. My room was currently filled with baby stuff and if he went in there and saw that i was screwed, i was positive that dad didn't want him to know what was really going on. "I am fine here." He ignored me and picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him as he turned around.

I was once again ignored as he brought me out into the light, i was expecting the worst and heard several pain filled growls telling me that the others were to. My mom ran out of my dads room and screamed at him to put me back. He just stood there in the middle of the hall way with the light hitting me, staring at her. I shielded my stomach the best i could. I felt nothing... no pain, nothing out of the ordinary. _What is that? That feels good._ My mom tried to push him back but she wasn't strong enough. _It doesn't hurt you?_ I asked him. _Should it? _I smiled and then glared at Alcide, i was still angry at him for completely disobeying me not that i held any authority over him anyways. "Put. Me. Down." I said slowly, coldly. He listened this time and placed me on my feet. "What the hell were you thinking! You do realize i'm going to have to argue with three vampires to stop them from either tormenting you or killing you! Either option is not PLESANT! I resent the fact that i have to argue with my family because you wouldn't listen when i was obviously scared of something! Just go! I'll call if you need to go into hiding." I yelled at him and though i hated the fact that i did, he understood that something was up. _What the hell is going on here? Why was Bella drinking blood and why was she afraid of the light? _So he had noticed. "Fine then, Goodbye Sookie, Bella." He said and started walking towards the door. "Sorry Alcide but it's for the best." He pretended that he didn't hear me and left leaving the house key that Eric had given him on the kitchen counter.

"We should go calm them down." Mom said and i nodded... this was going to be fun. I thought sarcastically and she nodded. She went to calm down dad as i knocked on Godric's door. I almost lost my breath when the door flew open and i was suddenly off my feet and lying on his bed, i heard the door close quietly. _By the way vampires who love you are extremely overprotective ones_ my mom said and i heard her laugh lightly. I watched as Godric searched me in till he was satisfied that no harm had been done. "I could quite literally kill him." He growled but i just smiled at him. "Guess what." I said and he just looked at me. "Fine don't guess." I laughed. "He likes the sun. I can go out in the light and it won't harm him." He layed down and smiled at me. Note to self, easy way to distract Godric talk about his son. "Your very happy about that." He said it as a statement when normally it would have been a question. "I feel like a idiot for falling asleep in the tub." He chuckled. "I thought you were in your room, guess i should have checked." I looked at him and smiled. "Doesn't matter this situation was unavoidable, i would have been trapped in my room in you had checked instead of telling off Pam." He knew it was true. "The only thing that would have been different is Alcide would have seen all his stuff." I said and then sighed i was thankful that was avoided.

"You need to sleep and i need to go calm Pam down." I kissed his cheek and got off the bed. "Just becareful." He said so quiet that i barely heard him. "Always." I said and then left. I was always going to be careful expessially from now on. I knocked on Pams door. "Come in Bella." I did as she told me to and as soon as i closed the door she was hugging me. "I know you don't want me to kill the mutt but your going to have to get over it! What if something bad happened to your son because the dumb dog wouldn't listen!" She said in a rush and i pulled away. "Ok first, no you can not kill or torment Alcide he doesn't know anything. Second, that exactly what it is a what if. Nothing happened he just likes the sun. Third, if you kill or torture him i swear to god i will NEVER go shopping with you again." The last thing is what go her even though i knew this wasn't over and i would have to fight like hell to keep dad from killing Alcide, Pam would drop it now but i wasn't sure about Eric and Godric. I'm Eric's daughter and he protects whats his no matter what, and i am Godric's and he'll probally be the same way. It's not like i can threaten to make them sleep outside. "Fine! I won't harm the mutt but that doesn't mean i won't make his life hell." I looked at her. "Pam." I said in warning and it so wasn't lost on me that i was warning a vampire not to push me. "Ugh fine!" She was lying down the next second and i left her to sulk.

I was sooo not going into my dads room to calm him down. My mother could handle him. "Bella, can you come here for a minute?" ...damn. I opened the door and walked into my fathers room, closing the door behind me. "Let him see for sure that your alright." I glared at the ground. "He's going to do it anyways no matter if i let him willingly or not." I told her truthfully and she just shrugged as she sat there on the edge of his bed. I stood still letting him make sure i was completely unharmed. "Your fine." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know that." I told him sarcastically. "Unfortunately i can't punish Alcide when no harm was done and he was unaware of your reason from hiding from the sunlight." Dad sat on his bed, leaning against his head board and stared at the wall in front of him. "... who are you and what have you done with my father!" I asked taking a step back. "Stop being over dramatic." he growled and i stared at him wide eyed still in shock that he wasn't going to hurt Alcide. Though i knew as sheriff of this area he couldn't really do anything without cause. "Anyways... i'm going to go now before you saw something that scares me again." I backed up to the door and opened it. "Oh before i go, can i invite Leah over?" I asked and he nodded. "If she does anything stupid i'll be forced to glamour her." He warned me and i smiled choosing not to comment on that. "Get some sleep dad." I shut the door behind me queitly and went to the bathroom, picking up my cell phone and hair brush and went back to my room. I put the phone on the charger and turned it back on, i didn't want to miss Leah's call. I put my brush on the dresser and then looked around my room. As i looked at all of his stuff i noticed that i was probally going to have to buy a tox box, mom had went a little over board.

I picked up my phone and sent a txt to Leah saying, Do you want to come over? She replied with, Sure but i need the address lol. I smiled and sent it to her. Be there soon, was the next message i got before i put my phone down and went to the kitchen. I put some oil in a skillet and let it heat up while i cut up some potato's and onion's once i was done with that i put them into the hot oil and pulled out three peice's of boneless white chicken breasts from the fridge and put them into the oil as well. Sprinkleing some salt and pepper over everything, i smiled. Leah would be here in 45 minutes, which gave me more than enough time to get everything ready. I pulled out some chessy bread and popped it into the oven as the chicken was nearly done. I filled a small pot with water, put two tea bags inside and placed in on the stove. Then i flipped the chicken and removed the potato's and onion's placing them in a bowl. Mom walked out of dad's room right as i had finished cooking, everything was on serving plates or in bowls and was finishing up the tea. I added the sugar and stirred, then put the lid on the pitcher. Just then i heard a knock at the door and i went to answer it. I opened the door and moved to the side so Leah could come in.

We all sat in the kitchen at the table that i rarely used as we ate our food. "This is delicous! And this place is really nice!" She smiled. We all starting talking about the baby and she asked me what i planned on naming him. "I don't know thats why i bought the book but i'm seriously thinking about giving the book to Godric and telling him he can pick our son's name." She smiled and i knew that look, Leah had always wanted kids since she was 14 and had thrived to make herself into a person that she believed her children could look up to in the future. I thought that she didn't need to change herself at all she was going to do great. She was thinking about her plans for the future and i smiled as i took the dishes from my mom and her and put them in the sink. I washed them and sat back down. "Unfortunately i've got to go to work, i'll see you girls later?" She asked wondering if we would still be here. "Ya probally." We said in unison and then laughed and my mom just smiled and headed back to her room to change. "Sooo what are we going to do today?" She asked. "Would you like to help me get some stuff ready for him? He's going to be here in a couple of weeks and i want to make sure i have everything finished before then." She laughed. "Your lucky, woman have to go threw 9 months you only have to for what 3 or 4 weeks?" I smiled and nodded. "I would love to help." We both got up and i showed her my room. She loved it and really loved my bed which was extremely comfortable and with the covers being red her favorite color i had a feeling that she would have liked it anyways. I sat down in front of his clothes and toys and started going threw the bags and shorting everything, Leah joined me and held up a shirt that said 'I'm to cute 4 u' "This is awesome!" She laughed and i had to agree.


	21. Chapter 21

Leah held up a shirt that said 'I drool just like daddy' and i couldn't help but laugh though i'd never actually seen him drool. I showed her one that said 'You got male.' and back and forth it went. 'Hey you with the boobies i'm parched' and 'And i'm supposed to learn from you people?' We were having a blast. The time flew bye and before we knew it we heard someone chuckle and practically jumped out of our skins. "Damn it Godric! Stop doing that!" I said when i noticed that he was sitting on my bed. Leah just laughed at me but i knew she was just as scared as i was. I looked at her and noticed she was holding up a onesie that said 'I'd rather be naked' "Oh my god that's probally going to be so true!" I said and the reason why was cause both of the guys in this house slept naked... must be a vampire thing or something. I found one that said little bad ass and showed it to them i was having way to much fun with this. This kid was probally going to be a bad ass to. I stood up and walked over to a different cluster of bags and bent over, i heard the familar sound of fangs coming out and i just hoped Leah didn't know what that meant. "Does he need to be fed?" She asked and i looked at her and smiled noticing she was watching him her eyes filled with curiousity, finding the book and then taking my seat next to her again. "You could say that." I said and was so not going to say anything else about this.

"So what does he... OHH!" I laughed at her and so did Godric. "Ya ya i had a stupid moment." I smiled at her after i was done laughing. "Don't worry i'm sure you'll have another one." I told her and she smirked. "and you'll be sure to follow." I laughed because i probally would, we had been none to do that in high school. "You can believe whatever you want to." I told her and handed Godric the book. "What do you want me to do with this?" He asked as he looked at the book. "Look at the names and see which one you like best." I said giving him a warm smile. Leah and i started to build the babys dresser while Godric was reading all the names. We barely even started before he said he liked Aiden, i looked to see that he had finished reading the book. "Then thats what his name will be." I smiled and he watched us with the dresser for a minute before he got up and took the instructions out of my hand. "Typical male." I said playfully and Leah nodded her agreement. "Not my fault you to are slow." He countered and we both gasped though we really didn't care. "You have a unfair advantage!" Leah said and he chuckled. "Your still slow." He had the dresser done in a minute and Leah and I muttered show off. "So do you have a last name Godric?" She asked as we moved the dresser next to mine making it look like it was oone really long dresser. "No." He said as he started on the crib and we started putting Aiden's clothes away. "So his last name will probally be Stackhouse then." She asked him and i smiled atleast Leah was getting along with him. "Yes." He smiled at us. I smiled at him, i had already decided to leave the naming of our son up to him if he wants his name to be Aiden Stackhouse then that's what his name would be. "What about a middle name?" Leah asked. "Middle name?" He asked and we explained it to him. "My mother picked Adele because she loves my great grandmother and wanted her name to be carried on threw me." I told him.

"Godric... you are starting to act like a girl." Eric said smirking as he leaned against my door way, most women thought he looked like a god when he did that and would try to flirt with him. When dad had appeared without warning i jumped then to and made me wonder if that had to do that or if the did it to make me squirm. "One thing i have to say Bells, living in your house would never be boring." She laughed and i had to agree with her, there was always something going on. "Eric i am not the one who spends his time in the bathroom and picking out clothes." Godric chuckled and Leah and i burst out laughing unable to keep it in, i know it wasn't really true in the human sense but Eric as a vampire spent about 10 minutes in the bathroom when he really wouldn't need to take that long though it was faster than humans. Dad had no come back which surprised the hell out of me, he always had a come back. Godric just smirked and Eric rolled his eyes. I heard Leah's phone ring and everyone queited down so she could talk. "Hey Trevor!" She said happily and they talked about what her and i had planned out the night before. He must have agreed to ask his mom because she gave me a thumbs up. Once she was off the phone she smiled. "He's going to txt me in a few minutes and tell me what they say." She told me. "Alright, lets hope everything goes as planned." I said and looked around to see that the crib, changing table, and highchair had been put together and was arranged on the other side of my room that would make it easy to get him and change him, the chair would be moved whenever he was ready for it. I looked at Godric my eye brow raised as i quickly looked at Aidens things. Both of them smirked, i smiled and mouthed thank you before turning my attention back to Leah.

We waited in silence for the few minutes that was starting to feel like forever. As soon as her phone beated alerting us that she got a txt she pressed a button and read it out loud. "Trevor says that they are happy to come, Micheal is strangely intrested in meeting you and spending some time out of the house." If Trevor was saying this behavior was strange i was going to trust him and when we went i was bringing pepper spray. "When do they want to go?" She sent him the txt and not even 5 seconds later she got one. "Tomorrow night at 6:30." I nodded and looked at Godric and Eric. They were not happy with this but apparently had decided to keep quiet. "Are you okay with this Godric?" Leah asked him and i knew she was watching for any sign that he wasn't. "Truthfully, no but i will allow Bella to go and of course i will be going as well. I'll stay close and sit at a different table." He told her and she smiled apologeticly. Eric left the room saying something about going to watch tv, it was more entertaining. Excuse me for not knowing i was supposed to entertain him. I smiled, i knew that just meant he wanted to think or he was going to get some blood. Which reminds me... "Godric when was the last time you fed?" He chuckled. "The restaurant a couple of days ago." I knew that the older they were the longer they could go withing feeding.

"Well since we have nothing else to do for little Aiden, do you want to go to the mall?" Leah asked smiling at me. "Yup!" I said and got up off the floor, stretched a little bit and then started going threw the bag of maternity clothes. "We should probally hit the bookstore, i want to have a book to compare his size to a normal babys growth." She got up and reached into the bag pulling out some pants that were made to look excatly like jeans and a shirt that said 'I get cool points just because!' I changed knowing no one in this room would care and had both seen me naked before. Pulling my shirt down i took my phone off the charger and stuck it in my pocket, pulled my money out of my purse and put it in the other one. Then put one a pair of boots with 2 inch heels. I love boots but didn't wear them often. "Alrighty lets go! But we are sooo taking your car." She said i couldn't help smiling at her. She had loved my car since i got it when i was 16. "Of course, your pick up is great and all but i love my car." I laughed and grabbed my keys. "My pick up is nothing compared to your stang." She laughed as we left the room. I stopped and looked at Godric. "Do you want to come?" He smiled but shook his head. "I will let you two have some time to yourselve's." We didn't mind if he came but if he was saying no then he probally had something that he needed to do. "Alright." I pouted and went back to him and gave him a kiss. "Awww!" Leah said and i broke the kiss and looked at her she was smirking.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Leah." I laughed and felt Godric's arm wrap around my waist. "You better go now or i won't let you." He whispered heatedly in my ear my breath caught and i looked at him, i could see the lust in his eyes as he was smirking at me. Oh he knew what this was doing to me and how i wished i could get a little pay back. "Because Bella can't seem to move by herself." Leah crossed the room and took ahold of my hand pulling me out of the room. "See ya later Godric!" She called over her shoulder as she pulled me threw the hall way, i wasn't resisting so it was easy for her. _Come on Bella! You can have fun with your vampire later! _I felt the blush coming and tried my best to hide it but Eric saw it as we were passing the living room. "Now if your anything like me and you are..." He smirked devilishly. "what would your mother say?" I muttered a quick bye dad and pulled a laughing Leah from the house and towards my car, i was way to embarassed to answer that question. Dad had won that one usually i would have a come back and i would win. I pressed the button unlocking the doors, opened the door sitting in the drivers seat, shut the door, put my seat belt on, put the key in the ignition my car came to life with a loud purr and settled into a queit one. Leah got in and as soon as she was seated and wearing her seat belt i pulled out of the driveway, heading to the mall. "I like your family!" She declared after a minute and i smiled. I like them to.  
>"I am surprised that they let me out of the house without one of them."<br>"I hope this doesn't bite them in the ass, no pun intended." she laughed.  
>"Gee i don't know if i should say me to or just be offended."<br>"Sorry Bells but we all no your a danger magnet just like Aunt Sookie."  
>"Unfortunately. I hope that Aiden doesn't inherit that."<br>"Well even if he does he's got Eric, Pam, and Godric who would stop at nothing to protect him."  
>"Leah... i'm going to tell you something that i learned the hard way. Vampires can't always protect you."<br>"Mom told me what happened... I'm so happy your safe!"  
>"Me to."<br>We sat in silence for a little while both of us thinking about what had happened, both of us worried about what could have happened to Aiden. "We should get something to eat once we get there." She said slightly embarassed that her stomach had just growled. "Ya we wouldn't want some people to mistake your stomach growling for a wild animal on the loose." I teased and she shot me a oh shut up look.

"It's funny i never saw you as the mother type but now that your pregnant i can't see you not being a mom." Leah mused and i parked the car. We got out and i locked the car slipping the keys into my pocket. "Do i look pregnant in this shirt?" I asked since i forgot to check. "Kind of but you have to really look." She couldn't understand why i was trying to hide it. Well that would be because i wasn't going to be pregnant long and i didn't want everyone knowing that i was and having to make up some lie to cover it up but then again i had went baby shopping yesterday, it was probally spreading around by now. I sighed and we walked inside the mall and headed straight for the food court. Leah and I got 2 chocolate milkshakes and 2 of the mushroom and swiss angus burgers from McDonalds. We talked about just about everything she wanted to know. Once we were done we went in to, we discarded our trash into the waste baskets and ordered to more drinks, sweet teas this time and boy were they sweet. We hit Books-A-Millon and Victoria Secrets these were the to places we usually every went to, a side from the food court. I knew for a fact we spent forever in the book store, Leah and I love books. We found serveral books we wanted and a few books about all the stuff i would need to know as a new mom, spent around $50. Victoria Secrets was a totally different story... and was not as quiet as the bookstore. "Look at this one! I don't think Godric would be able to keep his hands off you if he saw you in this Bella!" She winked suggestively and i took it from her. It was what i would not consider a bra. This thing really only covered the nipples and left nothing to the imagination. "Leah... this is not going to happen." I said holding the bra up with two of my fingers.

"But think about Godric." She smirked as she picked out a cherry red push up bra with a clasp in the front and the matching thong. "If i bought this and i am not going to, Godric's control would probally snap and i would be fucked senseless." I whispered in her hear not wanting to be overheard. "Thats the point." She laughed but took it from me and put it back. Instead picking a similar bra set to her cherry red one. It had a dark red push up that clasped in the front and the matching panties. She knew i didn't like thongs, i had tried numorous times to wear them because she had asked me to. She found a bra that said insert fangs here and i had to force back the thoughts and sudden arousal at the thought of Godric biting my breasts. I had a feeling Godric wasn't going to be happy when i got home, but so i could explain it better i was going to buy the bra but also because i liked it. It was all black except the lettering that was a bright red. "Such a bad girl! What would Godric say!" She joked throwing me to matching underwear which did NOTHING to help me with the no dirty thoughts right now thing. "Question is what will he do." She laughed and we make our way to the register. _Can't wait till i get off work! _The woman thought and i smiled remembering how i had that thought to when i had stayed in Eric's office with Godric. Total we ended up spending about $100 at VS but neither of us cared. It was nothing compared to the money i had spent with Pam.


	22. Chapter 22

"Guess we should probally head back." Leah said since she couldn't think of any other store she wanted to go to. "Real fast i want to get a toy box." I smiled and went into one of the stores that selled things for children. I found a green toy box for $35 and i bought it, while Leah sat right outside of the store. When i got back i saw some guy being a jerk to her had he pinned to the chair. "Hey!" I growled and ran over to them. He laughed at me and i realized i couldn't hear his thoughts... vampire. "Leave her alone." I ordered knowing that would piss him off. I had been right, the vampire straighted and he was tall probally nearly as tall as dad. "Who the hell do you think you are." He growled but he looked me up and down. "You know Eric Northman? I am his makers human and she is my best friend any harm that come to either of us and they will personally make sure you pay." I told him coldly and watched a variety of emotions from panic to resolve go threw his eyes his face otherwise set in a mask of annoyance. "Your annoying." He growled but turned and left. "Oh my fucking god!" Leah said and i looked to see she was both amazed and scared. "Whats wrong?" I asked and she looked around before answering. "He came out of no where. I didn't know what to do." I put my bags down and pulled her into a hug. Godric was probally on his way here now having felt my anger and fear spike when i had seen that vampire hovering over Leah.

"Bella... we are being followed." She said and pulled away picking up her bags. I looked over my shoulder to see someone hiding behind one of the store signs watching us. "Act natural." I whispered and picked my bags back up. She smiled both of us immediately starting acting like normal. We joked as we made our way to the exit and i looked around to see that yes we were deffinately being followed by what looked like atleast three people. _I'm going to pretend i got bad news on my cell and we'll make a run for it. _I slightly shook my head having a feeling that would just make them act. I was going to call Godric. I took out my phone and he answered on the first ring.

"Whats going on!" He asked and could tell he was trying to make sense of my emotions.

"Were still at the mall, we have a problem. Some humans are following us so far i've only seen three and i can't really make out what their thinking threw all of these people."

"Do not go outside. Stay in a crowded area, i am on my way." His tone told me not to argue and i wouldn't have in the first place. We said our goodbyes and hung up. "Come on we need to get around people." I said and she smiled feeling comforted about that. Godric was never going to let me out of the house without him again. I rolled my eyes at that thought as we made our way to the food court. Which was normally crowded. I looked at the time and the mall didn't close till 4 so what was going on? I had a feeling it wasn't something good. "Stay close to me." I muttered and stepped close to her setting my bags on a table and she did the same. We stood there looking around. I started to make out their thoughts. _We can retreive the girl now but it looks like we are going to have to take both._ Were they after Leah? What had she done to warrent this kind of attention? Whatever was going on here i wasn't letting them take us without a fight. "Get ready Leah." I said looking around not wanting to miss anything, i needed the advantage here. She was scared and from the way i was talking she knew that we were going to fight. Four men stepped out and started walking towards up all dressed in black all eyes focused on us. _I don't like how that one is observing us. _Well atleast i was making them uncomfortable. My phone starting ringing and i couldn't answer it so i let it ring. "You girls are coming with us." The one who i assumed was the leader spoke. "Why should we?" I snapped glaring at all of them. "Little girl you don't have a choice in the matter." He smirked, i noticed quickly that they didn't have any weapons obviously didn't expect any trouble in retrieving whoever he was after.

"I don't think you want to try this." I growled. "and what can you do?" As he asked that question i smirked. "My boyfriend is on his way here... and he is very protective probally be here in seconds since it doesn't take him long to travel." I hinted and they exchanged looks, they all knew what i was talking about. They were going to make this fast then. Then ran at us and Leah picked up a chair and slammed in against two of there heads knocking them to the ground. I tripped the other two and kicked one between the legs and one in the chest with my heel. Leah pushed our things off the table and i knew what she was thinking so i helped her pick it up and we threw it at the men. That had to have hurt. "Why are you here?" I questioned as Leah picked up another chair and held it above the two she had knocked to the ground, she was scared but doing very well with this right now. "Go to hell!" Wrong answer. I pushed down on the table. I was angry they were going to probally harm us and my baby. The saying don't mess with mama bear came to mind. "Answer her now!" Leah snapped, deciding to make them think she wasn't afraid. _We weren't told this bitch would be hard to get but we have to. _They started lashing out and threw the table up shoving Leah and i to the ground. We pushed at the table both of us trying to keep it from hitting us. I had started to panic, what was going to become of us? My son? "Stupid bitches did you really think you could win? Your women." I shoved up at the table Leah following my lead as they struggled to keep their footing, one more time and they backed off realizing we weren't going to stay under that table. We threw the table at them and quickly got to our feet. They circled us as we stood back to back. "Our boss wants one of you but will gladly take both. He wants to keep this discreit." I glared. "Then your boss should have done one thing. One, made sure you guys had weapons." I snapped watching their every move. I was furious thankfully i wasn't blinded by it.

"Back away from them now!" Godric said right behind the one who was doing most of the thinking. _Shit! Oh well i can fix this easily enough. _I didn't like his thoughts but the all backed away. "Are you two alright?" Leah and i smiled we were both pretty proud of ourselves right now. "Their pathetic, i don't think you'll have a problem with them." Leah told him, but i didn't take my eyes off of them. One grabbed a chair and shattered it agaisnt the floor, Godric was facing them in a second. Leah and i looked at each other. _He's going to try to stake him! _I nodded and then ran forward. I felt Godric reach for me and i wanted to go to him i really did but i wanted to protect him more. These men were going to harm the man i love, my best friend, and my baby. It wasn't happening not while i'm still breathing! _Bella!_ Leah screamed in her head and i heard her follow. Godric had taken out the three he could get to. I assumed Leah and I were in the way of the one that held the makeshift stake. He smirked this bastard was confident he could kill Godric and take us. I felt a overwelming need to protect them. I slammed my fist into his arm forcing him to drop the stake and was shocked when he went flying a burst of white light had thrown him back... and it had came from my hand... he crashed and i noticed most of the tables in here were shoved back by the force, he was lying unconcious on the ground. I looked down at my hands. How did i do that? "Ok that was just cool!" Leah exclaimed and hugged me pulling me out of my thoughts. I hugged her back and pulled away after a minute. "It was wasn't it." I laughed and looked at Godric. There was a list of reasons why he wasn't happy right now. 1. I had been aroused, though he didn't know it was because i was thinking about him. 2. I had put myself in danger to protect him. 3. I had completely disobeyed him and was in a deserted area, which i didn't do on purpose but of course he didn't know.

He was suddenly near the man, growling. Leah and i realized at the same time that he was waking up. But we stayed back this time, Godric was angry enough right now i didn't want to push him any farther. I realized that Godric was glamouring the man when his thoughts started to open up and he was answering his questions. The other three started to wake up and i tensed. Would they try something else? Godric stepped back and glamoured the others, i covered Leah's eyes so she wouldn't get glamoured. "None of you will go near these girls. You do not no them. You were not sent to kidnap one of them." All the men nodded and then were sent home forced to beleive that the damage they had taken was because of a car accident. Godric was gone for a couple of minutes, i assumed messing up their vehicle. "He's mad." Leah said and i nodded. "Very." I sighed. "Why?" I was sure she would find out soon enough. "Lets just get our things, if you don't find out in a few minutes i'll tell you. I have some explaining to do." We picked up of bags. "Yes you do." Godric said from behind me and i could tell he was trying not to yell when he was yet to know what had happened. "Car?" Leah suggested and he nodded walking ahead of us, a good distance ahead of us. We kept silent on our way to the car and i gave the keys to Godric knowing he would need something to focus on if he needed a quick distraction. We all silently got into the car and he pulled out fast heading towards home faster. _I hope he isn't to mad... _Leah thought as she shifted in the back seat. "It's not what you think." I started to say but was cut off. "Just explain Bella." He was deffinately angry. I glared at him, annoyed with his behavior now, but started to explain. "First off. When i was aroused i was thinking about you. Second, i was not going to disobey you i thought the food court would have the most people it turned out i was wrong. Third, i am sorry i put myself in danger but he was going to stake you and i didn't want to lose you. I can't lose you." I told him getting to the point like he wanted me to.

_Come on! Forgive her! _Leah thought and i had to try not to smile. "I apologize, it would seem that i had assumed the worst." He said and i noticed a big difference in the way he had been acting a minute ago to now, he started to slow down but only about 15mph, he was no longer going 110mph. I was still a little upset that he thought i would cheat on him. "It's alright, i understand." _Yay!_ Leah cheered in her head and i smiled. I was beyond happy that she supported us, not alot of people would. "We kicked ass though." Leah grinned and Godric rolled his eyes, i laughed happy that they got along. "What! You have to admit for two against four we held our own pretty well. After all those guys were the ones that took the beating." She smiled and he did to. "Yes i am impressed but do not do it again. Run the next time." She raised a eye brow. "What makes you think theres going to be a next time?" He looked serious. "Your friends with Bella." She laughed. "HEY!" I said loudly and pushed against his shoulder earning a chuckle. "Oh that is so it!" He was curious now. "You are sooo not touching me for a week!" I smiled and Leah stiffled a giggle. _Poor Godric doesn't know what he got himself into. _I noticed he did NOT like this at all.


	23. Chapter 23

When we got back, Godric went to his room. _Is he really going to sulk? _She asked watching him leave, I nodded. "What is wrong with Godric?" Eric asked as he to watched his makers retreat from the couch. "I told him he couldn't touch me for a week." Eric was amused. "That would do it." He chuckled and when he got louder i assumed that Godric had said something threw their bond. "Well i should probally head home now, mom has already called my cell phone twice." She sighed and i gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and she smiled. "Bye Bells, be nice okay?" I couldn't believe this... so much for sticking with me for everything, I laughed. "He'll be fine... ok maybe." I smirked and Godric must have said something else to Eric cause he muttered leave him alone half heartedly. "This must be bad Bella." Leah gasped and then opened the front door and said Goodbye. I waved Goodbye waited till she got in to her truck and pulled out before i closed the door. "What did he do for you to do this to him?" Eric asked moving his legs so i could sit down. I told him everything and he shook his head. "**Dålig Godric.**" (Poor Godric.) I went to say something but he continued. "**Han har vet aning om vad han får sig in.**" (He has know idea what he is getting himself into.) Apparently Eric was to amused for Godric's liking cause he came out and glared at him. "Shut up." It was simple and so not something i had ever heard him say he seemed like the type to prefer be quiet or silence.

"Make him happy before you become fatherless." Eric laughed and the glare intensified. "Are you sure you want me to daddy?" I asked and that made him think. "No." He said and i laughed at his expression he obviously regretted saying that. Godric smirked at him, liking the fact that this had been turned on Eric. "Well i am going to go to sleep." I said picking my bags up off the floor and leaving the men to their own devices as i made my way to my bedroom. They would be okay after all they had taken care of themselves for a very long time and didn't need me to entertain them. Closing the door behind me i set the bags down in front of my dresser and looked at my hands. I had felt the overpowering need to protect them and then a white light shot out of my hand after i punched the man... was that one of my fae powers? I walked out of my room thoughts of sleep abandoned and walk into my mothers room to see her sitting on her bed reading. I sat at the edge of her bed as she put the book away. I explained everything and asked her about the light, she told me that i had been right about it being one of my fae powers and that she could teach me how to use it whenever i need to, but only when i needed to. I smiled and thanked her. We would practice on her next day off. I said goodnight and hurried off to my room.

The next evening at 5 i woke up and jolted out of bed. I had to get ready! I picked up my towel and hurried to the bathroom, i showered and then let the bathroom. "You are going to be the death of me." Godric said as he passed me, i apologized and quickly made my way to my room. I put the bags on my bed looked threw a bunch of my maternity clothes, standing there in my dark red bra that clasp in the front with the matching panties. I had to be careful and make sure that Trevor's mom wouldn't reconize it. I picked a loose casual looking dress that was all black and hugged the the breast area so atleast i knew it wouldn't fall off. The dress skirt stopped about 5 inches below my knee, i put the maternity clothes in the closet and chose a pair a black heels, the buckle right at my ankles. I brushed my hair and put my phone, keys, and money into my purse. Leaving my room i turned off the light and let the door swing closed pushing against it with the tip of my finger enough to ensure that it would and then walked into the living room. Godric, Eric, Pam, and my mom were all sitting on the couch. "Am i going alone then?" I asked after a couple minutes when none of them had said anything just continued to stare at the tv like it was god or something. Godric shot me a hell no look and got up. "Becareful." My mom said reaching for my hand, i took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry we'll be fine. See you guys soon." I gave them a warm smile and let go of my mothers hand, leaving the house. "We should probally take seperate cars." I said but he shook his head. "I will fly." He said and i got into my car. "See ya there." I grinned and pulled out of the driveway. I had a feeling this was going to be a long week...

The restaurant that had been chosen was italian and had a homey feeling to it, it was beautiful. I sat at the table with Leah and Trevor who were holding hands underneath the table, Godric was behind us a couple tables away. "There they are." Trevor said pointed out his mother and Micheal, his mom was short and this guy was tall probally 6ft. He was kind of creepy looking, reminding me of those people you see on tv who are insane syco killers. While she looked kind and was beautiful. Trevor waved annd they walked over to us. "Mother, Micheal. This is Isabella Stackhouse, Leah's best friend." He smiled and so did Leah and i. "Nice to meet you Isabella." His mother said as she and Micheal took a seat. _Tonight will deffinately be intresting. _"Nice to meet you as well Ms. Sage." She smiled at me. "Call me Robin." I noticed that Micheal was watching Leah and knew that she was uncomfortable. "Perhaps we should order?" Trevor suggested and i nodded, happy that Micheal looked down at the menu. We all ended up ordering a pepperoni pizza with chessy bread. _These girls are beautiful... i wonder what they would say if i offered to show them a night of fun. _He mused and i took a sip of my sweet tea, sending a txt to Godric. **This guy creeps me out. He's not really thinking about anything though... i hope i find out what i need to know tonight cause i do not want to have to go near this guy again. **

"So Isabella tell us about yourself." Robin smiled and i wondered what i should tell her. "Theres nothing really intresting about me." I said but continued. "I work at a bar that my father owns, i love to read, and hang out with friends." She smiled. _Atleast its one that her father owns she could be working at Fangtasia... that place is scary. _I nearly choked on my tea. "Do you have someone special?" She asked and i had a feeling she was told to ask that. "Yes, i love him very much." I smiled wondering what they would say if i told them that he's a vampire. "Then he is a very lucky man." _Damn Micheal had hoped that she would be single. _She thought and i wondered why in the hell she would let her boyfriend try to hook up with another woman. I noticed that Micheal kept looking at the clock. I checked my phone and saw i had a txt. **I do not like the way he is watching You and Leah. **Trust me your not the only one. Leah's freaking out and i would rather be sitting with you. **Leah and I don't like it either. **Our pizza arrived then and everyone dug in except Leah and I, we took a peice of the cheesy bread and took small bites. _There's something wrong with his isn't there? _I shrugged slightly letting her know that i had know idea yet. _He's not going to make this easy. Almost time. _Leah and Micheal thought at the same time and there was deffinately excitement in his thoughts, now if i could just see why! **He's excited about something thinking that it is almost time. **

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Godric was looking casually around but i had a feeling he wasn't comfortable with me being so close to this guy. "Leah i heard you were going to go to college to become a doctor. What happened with that?" Micheal said and i was surprised i was starting to think he didn't know how. "Well i still plan on going. Just wanted to take a break instead of jumping right back into school." She said giving him a fake smile. "That is a good choice, a great profession." He grinned and i was about to throw up my food. This guy should never ever smile, his teeth were rotted so bad and his breath reaks. _Please tell me i'm not the only one about to hurl! _Leah thought and i covered my mouth with a napkin pretending to wipe my lips, then picked up my glass and took a sip. _Well atleast i am not the only one, Robin has tried to take him to the denist but he says he doesn't want to go. There's nothing Trevor can do about it but i seriously just wish that this guy would leave and never come back. Robin and Trevor were better off without him. _I could tell she was venting and i knew she needed to, knowing her she probally hadn't mentioned this to anyone. "What about you Isabella what do you want to be?" He asked focusing his beady eyes on me. "Um... i haven't really given that any thought." I smiled sheepishly and took another sip hopeing he would stop talking.

_How am i supposed to take these girls from men who obviously don't deserve them if the guys are late again! _His thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks and the force of his anger was scary."Oh crap look at the time! I promised my mom i would be back right now so we could spend some time together. Leah remember you and Trevor were invited." I was scared and i stood up picking up my purse and slinging it over my shoulder. Trevor was confused but thankfully didn't say anything and stood up Leah following his lead. "Oh ya i totally forgot about that." She said and then yelped. Micheal had pulled her down against him and had a gun held to her forehead. "You guys aren't going anywhere." He snapped and then Godric was there. "Release her." He said coldly. "Mind your own business boy." He shouted and Godric's fangs came out. "As long as she is a friend of Bella's she is my business." Leah was terrified her thoughts scrambled there was only one word i could make out clearly, Help. "Please i beg you don't shoot her!" I cried out. "I'll give you anything just don't do it." I wasn't going to give him shit but i just needed him to put down the gun. He smirked and i fought back the urge to throw up. "I don't think your vampire would let you." On cue Godric stepped in front of me growling. A woman was calling the police and caught Micheal attention. "Don't or everyone dies!" He yelled at her but she ignored him.

Trevor snuck behind him and hit the gun knocking it away from Leah and then Godric had Micheal. Trevor and I pulled Leah from his grasp and Robin was crying begging Godric not to kill that bastard. "Usually i would prefer not to yell at my friends parents but bitch you need to hear this. YOUR FUCKING ASS BASTARD OF A BOYFRIEND WAS GOING TO KIDNAP TWO GIRLS TO BE HIS LITTLE SEX TOYS! But i guess you would know that. HE HELD A GUN TO LEAH'S HEAD AND COULD HAVE EASILY KILLED A BUNCH OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" She was hysterical. Trevor couldn't look at her... i felt bad for him. "Godric don't kill him. Let the police handle it." I said knowing if he killed Micheal he would have a bunch of shit to deal with. "Your lucky." Godric growled at him and threw him to the ground. "It just shows your woman prefers me." I gagged and grabbed Godric's arm, when i recovered from that i looked straight into his eyes. "I would NEVER prefer you, i love Godric." The police showed up and aimed their guns at Godric. "Officers he attacked me!" Micheal said and i stepped in front of Godric and to my surprise so did a bunch of other humans. "This man lies. We owe this vampire and can not allow you to hurt him. This man if you can even call him that held a gun to a young womans head, he helped prevent a murder." A older man around 30 told them. The police took Micheal away and took Robin for questioning. "Thank you." A bunch of people said to Godric and i laughed at the surprise that was clear in his eyes. "Your all welcome." He gave them all a real smile.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a very difficult few days for Godric... expessialy since Eric thought it was funny to turn porn on everytime he walked in to the living room. I walked in once and was met with two people going at it like animals. Godric was glaring at Eric as my father was laughing, that lead to Godric dragging Eric out of the house to go 'sparring'. Lets just say after that dad didn't do it again. Jessica had called and told me the wedding was in a couple of days and she was coming over friday night to help me with my dress. Eric was annoyed when he found out but knew that we could trust Jess so she might as well know, expessially since i was to be her maid of honor... still don't understand what the point of getting married when your a vampire is. Leah and Trevor were doign great now, Robin had been arrested for aidding and abedding a criminal. Turns out Micheal's real name was, Ivan Green. A man known is 10 states for kidnapping woman, rapping them for weeks, and then leaving their lifeless bodies on the side of the road.

Today was friday and i was not sure if i was looking forward to later... Isabelle and Jason were here and sleeping in Godric's room, while Godric was in mine. Eric's idea and i'm sure it was to torment Godric. Stan was also here for Jessica's wedding and was staying in my mother's room while she was staying with dad. The house was packed... and i was sure to be the entertainment. Everyone in this house right now knew about Aiden and knew they couldn't tell a soul, Eric and Godric had threatened to kill Stan if he dared to mention it to anyone. Mom and I were currently sitting in the living room reading some of the books i had bought and talking about Aiden. "It would appear that he's about 6 months along." She said smiling at me, she was excited about having a grandchild. "Well i guess that means i have 1 more week before he's born." I said looking at a bunch of pictures of what he should look like at this time. "I'm going to enjoy spoiling him rotten." She grinned and i laughed. "Oh i'm sure!" I giggled. "This little boy is going to be the most spoiled child in the world, his grandpa, father, and aunt are going to get him whatever he wants." She laughed flipping the page in the book. "Oh please don't end up like those spoils rich kids!" I laughed, this kid wasn't even born and he was already rich. "Oh my god what if ends up behaving like Eric does!" She exclaimed and i gasped. "No!" I did not want that! "I love dad i really do but do not suggest that!" She marked the page she was reading and stood up. "Alright enough fun for now, it's time to get to work." She grinned and i rolled my eyes but did the same. "Cleaning... woo!" I said sarcastically. "Yup and then your training." Now i was excited and i was deffinately going to hurry now.

We started with the living room, making sure everything was neat. Then i brought the books back to my room, leaving them on my floor near the dresser, picking up the laundry basket which held both mine and Godric's dirty clothes and making my way to the small room all the way at the end of the hall that i hadn't used but once since i had been here, but that's what happens when your family keeps buying you new clothes or you keep doing it. I set the basket down and turned the washer on filling the laundry soap cap with the blue soap before pouring it in and closing the lid to let it fill a little bit while i seperated our light clothes from the dark. Once that was done i put the lights in first leaving the darks in the basket in the corner of the small room. Returning to my room well our room. I made some space in my dresser and then pulled Godric's clothes out of the freaking suit case he was convinced he needed to use for the few days he was going to be sleeping with me, placing his clothes neatly in the 3 of the 6 drawers and closing them. I put his suitcase in my closet and then left the room.

We finished the house in about half a hour, there was really nothing to do here cleaning wise anyways and with two people it goes by alot faster than it would with one. I went back to the room and pulled out a tank top and pair of shorts, putting on my tenni shoes not sure what i would have to do and if i had to dodge things or whatever i didn't want to slip because of my shoes. Though i doubted i would have to, mom was deffinately not going to let me unless i had to cause she wouldn't want anything to happen to Aiden. I noticed Godric looked so peaceful and i crossed the room sat next to him on the bed and gave him a soft kiss, after all i never said i couldn't touch him. With a smile i jumped off and left the bedroom, mom was in the kitchen eating a strawberry. "Why are you torturing Godric?" She asked with a playful smile. "I have know idea what your taking about." I smirked and stole a strawberry out of her bowl. "Really now?" Her eyebrow slightly raised as she made a kissy face. "Pretty sure." I laughed. "I think you and the sun are the only things that could kill Godric." She said shaking her head. "I would never kill Godric, but if he begs i don't think i would have to heart to continue this." I admitted and she smiled at me. "Do not tell him." She grinned and i rolled my eyes... now i just might have to try... hard. Distraction time!

"Mother i do believe that you planned to teach me how to use my powers at will today, did that change?" I said barely able to finish that sentence and not laugh. "It will if you talk like that again." She laughed and started walking towards the back door, stopping mid way and looking over her shoulder at me. "Well are you coming or have you changed your mind?" She said and it was so obvious she was trying not to laugh. "Of course i am coming." I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door and into the backyard. She chose a spot that was a good distance away from the house and got down to business. After several hours i was able to send her flying which i was NOT comfortable with and would NEVER do again. "Again." She said getting on her feet. "No." I was looking to make sure i hadn't hurt her. "I need to make sure you can do that again." Alright then. I aimed my hand at one of the lawn chairs and sent it flying into the air. "Mom i will never do that to you again, if i had known that would have happened i wouldn't have done this in the first place." I said lowering my hand to my side. "It was nessary." She laughed and i just glared. "Nothing is that nessary for me to have to do that to you!" I was barely able to keep myself from yelling. I was upset but at the same time relieved that she was obviously alright. "Alright Bella, we should head inside and get cleaned up Jessica will be awake soon and on her way here." I nodded and we both walked inside.

I went to my room and kicked off my shoes. "Why were you upset?" Godric asked and i looked to see him sitting on the bed watching me. I crossed the room and sat next to him. "When i was training with mom i hit her with the white light and sent her flying across the yard. She's fine and actually got up and told me to do it again. I will never do that to her again." It bothered me that i had hurt my mom and that she had asked me to do it again. "She's alright." He said taking ahold of my hand and circling his thumb around my palm. "We should probally get dressed, Jess will be here soon. Oh and your clothes are in the dresser." I smiled and got off the bed, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he smiled. Once everyone was up and ready we were all sitting in the living room. "So have you two picked a name?" Jason asked looking at Godric and me. "Can you tell them? I need to get something." I asked my vampire and he nodded. "Whipped." Is what Stan said as i walked into the kitchen. Apparently Godric ignored Stan cause he just answered Jason's question. "Aiden Stackhouse." He sounded so proud, it made me smile.

A knock on the door just as i popped the true blood into the microwave drew my attention and i looked to see Eric letting Jess and Hoyt into the house. I hadn't expected Hoyt to come but i guess i should have after all Hoyt is Jess's progedy. I focused on the blood when i heard the microwave beep and i put the lip back on and shook, walking back into the living room blood in hand. Everyone was sitting down, except Jess and Hoyt who were starring at my belly like holy shit! I wonder how they would react if i drank the blood right now. Dad smirked guessing what i was thinking and i couldn't help but smile. "H-how did you... when!" Jess tried to say what she wanted to but couldn't say the words. I removed the cap and chugged the nasty ass blood. There eyes widdened and everyone laughed except Stan who didn't know i had to drink blood. Thankfully dad explained everything and i didn't have to. "Holy shit! Your actually Eric's daughter!" Hoyt said his eyes as wide as plates as he looked at Eric and then to me repeating the process speeding up each time and i tried to hold back my laughter. "Damn your pregnant with Godric's baby!" Jess practically shouted as she fell back on the couch and i lost it. I was laughing so hard i actually had to sit down so i didn't fall. When i had recovered i couldn't stop smiling at the two who were obviously a little freaked out by this. I decided to distract them.

"Well am i going to try on the dress? Or sit here for the rest of the night?" I asked playfully and didn't miss the fact that Jess's eyes lite up and she was gone for about 15 seconds if even that before reappearing in front of me holding a black garment bag. "Which room can we use?" She asked grinning as i stood up and rested my hands on my belly. "Follow me." I smiled and led her to my room and closed the door behind her. She wasted no time in unzipping the bag and removing the bueatiful Tiered Organza Ball Gown from Davids Bridal. "I suspect i'm going to have to switch the dress for a different size but none the less i want to make sure this dress suits you." She said smiling and motioned for me to take off my t shirt and pants. I did and stepped in to the dress. She pulled on the bad a bit and muttered something about only 3 sizes bigger which only slightly bothered me. Then she circled me and smiled. "Perfect!" She hugged me and then i took off the dress and she put it back in the bag. "Come with me to get your dress?" I nodded as i put my clothes back on. "Yay! But i should probally make sure it's ok with Godric." She laughed and walked out of the room.

When i walked out i saw that all the vampires were planning on going and i rolled my eyes... great mom and i would now be known as the humans with the mini vampire army. I laughed at my thought and then had to explain because Jess was very curious. We piled into the cars, mine held Godric who was driving, Jess and Hoyt who were sitting in the back and me. It was like we were all racing or something cause i swear to god each car was speeding up when one would pass them. Curently Eric was in the lead, but thankfully Godric just intertwined his fingers with mine and had our hands resting on his knee opting out of this race. "So cute!" Jess giggled and Godric looked at her and raised his eyebrow slightly. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that she sounded like a school girl crushing on Jesse McCartney or that fact that she had just called us cute, either was i was amused. Hoyt just shrugged and pulled Jess closer to him. "Godric did you know that you are the first man to win this ones heart?" Hoyt told him smirking and Godric just smiled at that.


	25. Chapter 25

I was grateful that we found a size that fitted and left the store, i was a little freaked out when Jess handed me 3 inch black open toed heels, with single band vamp, cone heel covered with rhinestones, fashioned with high quality rectangle jewels and rhinestone strands and it had self tie ankle strap closure. The only reason i even knew that is cause of Pam and all our shopping trips if i didn't have her i wouldn't know that at all. I tried to calm myself as we got in the car and i started imagining myself falling in the dress and heels. "Before the wedding we should get our hair done!" She was beyond excited and i couldn't help but smile at her. "Naturally." We laughed and the boys just pretended to care about what we were talking about. We made plans with Pam to do our hair at 10. "I just can't wait!" She giggled. "I can tell!" Hoyt was smiling obviously looking forward to this as well. "What about you do you think you'll ever want to get married?" She asked me and i smiled at her. Though i had never really thought about it i knew my answer. "I am happy with everything the way it is now." She grinned at me, of course she knew that i had never really had a intrest in getting married. "I suppose you wouldn't need to when you could just blood bond with Godric." I was confused i had heard the name before but never knew what it was.

"What is that?" I asked her and she looked at Godric. "Do you want me to tell her or would you like to?" Then she smiled apologetically. Okay so he hadn't wanted me to find out quite yet. "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal." I smiled, i honestly didn't need to know i was just curious. "I'll tell you soon." He said as he took my hand in his and entertwined our fingers. After that the rest of the ride home was done in a comfortable silence. Once we got home Jess and I went to the room to put the shoes and dress in the closet. As i looked at my best friend i wondered if Eric had been right about her clinging to what use to be. I was a little confused by it cause she was comfortable with being a vampire, sure she hated the restrictions but was otherwise alright with everything else. She missed the sun but most of them did, she missed some of her favorite foods that now smelt vile to her, she missed her little sister who her parents refused to let her see, she missed alot of the human things, she hated the fact that she was going to be a virgin for the rest of her life but knew there was nothing she could do. As i thought about everything i began to think that Eric might have been right, after all this had been forced on her she hadn't had a choice like Hoyt did. My phone started to ring, Jess smiled at me and said she was going to talk to my mom. I looked to see that it was Alcide.

"Hey?" I was curious and a little annoyed.

"You all need to get the fuck out of the house now!" The urgency and fear in his voice had me running towards the others. "Humans are about to open fire!" I knew it was to late now, to run out there would just get us all killed.

"Get to the basement!" I yelled at them and there was suddenly a blur of action. I was swept off my feet, just as the sound of shots being fired ran threw the air. _Take that fangers! Now we need to get out of here, none of them probally survived anyways. _I was angry, upset, frightened, and worried.

"Alcide how did you know that we were going to get attacked?" I demanded unable to keep the anger from my voice.

"I was getting grocerys not to long ago and overheard a human's conversation with two others about gunning down a bunch of vamps they had Eric's address. I followed them planning to stop them but they met more and i couldn't take them all at once." Alright so i can't be mad at him. "Their gone now." He said.

"Thank you for telling us Alcide, you saved us." Eric, Pam, and Godric tensed when i said his name. I looked at Godric hopeing that he would cut it out and set a example for the other two. Thankfully he did and was now appearing to be calm as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"The police are on their way, i do not know if you all would rather leave now or stay."

"The police are coming, should we leave?" I asked everyone else and Eric took charge. "Everyone out." He ordered lifting my mother into his arms and led the way with Stan, Pam, Isabelle, Jason, Jess, and Hoyt following him.

"I'll call you later Alcide, thanks again." I said and hung up putting my cell phone in my bra.

Without a word Godric picked me up bridal style and ran out of the house, more than likely following everyone elses scent. When we stopped we found everyone outside a very large house that was big enough to be a mansion and probally was. "This is one of Eric's other property's in this area." Godric explained probally feeling my surprise. "Oh..." Well that explains it but if he had this place why did he live in the other house? "The other was closer to Fangtasia." He told me and i smiled at him. It wasn't lost on me that he understood my emotions right now. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest, knowing that he was probally not going to put me down now. "As much as i hate to interrupt, we should get inside." Eric said unlocking the double doors and pushing them open.

The house was obviously decorated by Pam now that I think about it I don't think Eric has ever decorated his homes, the floors were a beautiful dark wood that were obviously well cared for, walls a creamy white, paintings with black frames leading towards the main room. The main room its self was amazing, a fireplace being the focal point, blood red furniture made a crescent moon right in front of it. Paintings scattered across the space, with wonderfully hand carved vases in various sizes here and there. Everyone took a seat and looked at Eric, I didn't cause I was more than content to rest my head on Godric's shoulder and close my eyes. "I will have to contact the werewolf and find out everything he knows. A assault on my nest will not be ignored." I could tell by Eric's voice he was NOT happy and was trying to hold back his anger. "Why don't I handle Alcide Dad? I told him I would call him later anyway's." I opened my eyes and watched as he slipped on the emotionless mask that not many could read, I was one of the few who could. He was unsure as he appeared to be debating if that would be better for everyone if he allowed me to so he could handle the other things that needed to be taken care of. "Fine but if I feel as if he has kept something from you, I will contact him." He said all business now. "Understandable." I said with a small smile.

I was use to him like this being raised around it and all so this was just another part of my father that I knew and loved. "Stan you and Pam will go see what the police are doing. Keep yourselves hidden." They nodded and disappeared off to go do as told. "Bella I am going to need to borrow Godric, I have many things to go threw and would like his help." I pouted but got up and took a couple of steps backwards so he could stand. "Isabelle would you mind calming Jessica and Hoyt? Sookie I would like you to stay with Bella." Eric asked as he to got on his feet and motioned for Godric to follow him, mom nodded. I noticed then that Jess looked a little shaken about what had just happened. "I can do it, your going to need all the help you can get." I said smiling and walked over to Jess sitting on her other side. "I'll see you guys soon, love you." I told them earning a bunch of smiles before everyone was gone, except mom, Jess, Hoyt, and me.

"It's alright Jess everyone alright." I said opening my arms and she was immediantely hugging me, bloody tears soaking my shirt but i didn't care. We have both been threw so much and i know there have been things that were so much scarier than what had just happened but that doesn't take away the fact of what could have been. Will all our loved ones with us and the bullets being silver alot of damage was going to be done, i doubt anyone would have died though. These tears were for what could have happened and that is pretty scary. If Alcide hadn't called we would all still be in that house lying on the floor in pools of our own blood when the cops came... and i don't know if silver affected Aiden but i did know that i would have been hit multiple times, i was afraid that my son would have been harmed in the shooting. "Y-you are s-soo c-calm." She said with a light laugh, she thought she was pathetic. Well i am pretty sure that is what she's thinking anyway's. "No Jess i am scared of what could have been but i have been threw enough in my life time to learn how to hide my fear. I don't know what i would have done if we had all been shot, i don't even know if Aiden could handle silver..."

_Nobody would have let anything happen to Aiden. Stan is also looking forward to him revering to him as the mini Godric. _She smiled reasurringly. _Mini Godric? What after so many years he can't come up with something better? _I joked. "I-i am s-so g-glad that A-alcide called!" Jess cried and i noticed Hoyt who yeah was deffinately upset by everything that had taken place was concerned about Jess, I mouthed she'll be fine. _I am sure he could have but chose this anyway's. My point is no matter what, you would not have lost him. _Mom and Hoyt join Jess and me in our hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When everyone pulled away Jess smiled at each of us and apologized for letting that get to her. Mom told her she didn't need to apologize and suggested we explore the house and see if we can find something to do. I told them i would join them once i was done making the call to Alcide, they left. I needed to find out all i could from him so i could give the information to Eric. I pulled my cell phone out of my bra and dialed Alcide's number... then it hit me how did he get the number? I hadn't given it to him.

"Are you guys alright?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yes. We are all okay no one got hurt."

"That's good."

"Alcide i need you to tell me everything that happened."

"You can tell Eric that i did."

"Something's off, how did they know that vampires lived in that house? Eric has always been careful."

"I don't know but i intend to find out."

"Let the others do it, it is best if you stay out of this."

"I can't walk away when your mother or you could have been hurt."

"If you really want to help you'll think back on everything that happened and tell me."

"I wish your mother hadn't let you get involved with them, vampires have done nothing but nearly get her killed since day 1."

"Focus Alcide."

"Fine." He was queit for a few minutes and i was actually checking my phone every now and then to make sure he hadn't hung up.

"One of them was marked with Cooter's pack marking." Huh?

"What?"

"Tell Eric he'll know what that means."

"Sure anything else?"

"Ya, there was a young girl about 10 that looked similar to one of the other guy that walked up and talked to them for a minute before running off." What does a child have to do with all this?

"You don't think that they sent the child to get the information do you?"

"Anything's possible with that pack."

"This isn't going to be pretty, they picked a fight with the wrong vampires."

"I no, Godric will be angry cause of the threat to you."

"He seems to be doing fine right now."

"Is he with you?"

"Not right now all the vamps left to go take care of somethings."

"Then you should take you mother and leave. If this was a planned attack then that pack will look to find any weakness." Could things get any worse?

"Thanks for the advice. If you remember anything else txt my cell."

"Will do." I hung up and sat back down on the couch. Great so we could possible have a fight between a pack Eric knows and his nest starting real soon and some how a child is involved in this. Just great...


	26. Chapter 26

I never did join the others like i had told them i would but i did send each of them a txt saying that i was sorry, what Alcide had told me, and that i needed to think. I just sat there on the couch, staring at the wall for god knows how long before Eric and the others returned and i stood up as they walked into the room, my hands on my hips. "Dad. Have you been messing with werewolve's lately?" I asked him and he looked a me for a moment before his eyes flickered to my cell phone that was lying on the couch, i picked it up and put it in my bra. "No but i take it you've called the mutt." He was going into defensive mode and it was hard to talk to him when he did that, i needed to back track or something, I placed my hands on my belly more out of instinct that intention. "Yes i've called him he told me that a werewolf with the marking of Cooter's pack was with a human who fired at our home. They involved a child... little girl about 10 years old." I was surrounded by 6 very pissed off vampires and it was honestly a little scary... ok so VERY but i wasn't going to let them know that... well of course Godric would know. "I know how much you want to go tear them apart but you have to be careful about this one the child could be hurt and the sun is coming up in less than a hour."

My father and the other vamps had not been pleased with what i had told them but seriously if they thought i was letting them run out of the house when the sun was gonna be up soon they had another thing coming. "You are not to get involved in this!" He growled at me and was followed by 5 other agreements. So unfair. "You better becareful with the orders there dad i don't like em i don't listen to them." So i was digging my own grave... well i would have been if this had been any other vampire except my family. "You will for the safety of your son." That was a low blow preying on my need to protect my child. "Alcide is going to call me if he remembers anything else." I said walking past them, i needed to go outside for a little bit. "Where in the hell do you think you going!" Eric demanded and i turned around giving him a cold glare. "Out, if your smart you won't try to stop me." I snapped and was walking for the door again, but someone did...

Stan grabbed my left arm pulling me to a stop and i spun around to face him my right hand up like i was going to slap him, the light shot out of my hand and sent him clear across the room but thankfully didn't damage anything. "I need to calm down!" I yelled and bolted out the door. Fucking stupid ass overprotective irritating bastards! I sat on the steps knowing if i went anywhere else they would probally send a fucking search party. Well any progress i had made with Stan had been blown to peices but i had warned him. I just hoped i didn't hurt him to much but honestly he's a vampire he should be able to take that. Well his body should i don't know about his pride. I could hear the light sound of people talking so i figured they were fine. _Are you alright mama? _I smiled once i heard his little voice again. _I am fine baby, i just got upset with grandpa._ I explained and saw movement beside me. I looked to see Godric sitting there, watching me. "The suns coming up soon!" I was pretty close to panicking cause the sky was lightening now. "I'll go inside if you come with me." Aww man now why does he have to go and do this to me and then smile at me like that!

So now here i was lying in bed with Godric's arms wrapped around me, one of his hands rested on my belly. "Stan was impressed." Godric said suddenly. _It was daddy this time wasn't it? _I laughed and told Godric what Aiden had said. _Yes your dad decided to make me come inside no matter what._ "Well i can't say that he is wrong." He chuckled and then out of fucking know where Aiden kicked me and Godric felt it. _Sorry mommy! _He sounded upset that he had hurt me. "Was that what i think it was?" Godric asked sitting up now his hand still resting on my stomach as he looked from me to my stomach, I nodded and smiled. _It's ok baby it's only natural. You can do it again if you want to, your daddy is rather caught up in what he just felt. _And so Aiden did and i watched as Godric grinned and his eyes lit up with wonder and happiness. Then he did something that surprised me, he gently laid his head right above my belly and starting talking in a different language to our son. _Is that Daddy? _I had only ever seen this done in the movies and i was actually getting emotional over it. _Yes. _"He can hear you." I said queitly as i listened to him talk to our baby boy.

When i awoke the next evening, Godric had his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around me. I realized i had fallen asleep as i listened to him talk. I focused on my mom and started thinking to her telling her everything that had happened. Since there wasn't much i could do till he woke up, i reached over to the side table and picked up my cell phone. I had 1 txt from Leah. **Bella! Help me! Fangtasia! **My breath caught in my throat and i started shaking Godric, i could barely think. As soon as he was awake i gave him my phone and got off the bed getting dressed in my clothes from yesterday. "Let us go." He said but we both knew i was going. "I can't leave her." I said taking my phone and he got up and got dressed. I walked out and looked out the window to see the sun would be down in a few moments. "Dad!" I yelled running down the hall to his room. I opened his door and tugged on his arm, he woke up and was angry but before he could say anything i explained and he was up. I decided i wasn't going to go room to room to wake everyone so i told Eric and Godric what i was going to do then i screamed as loud as i could. Everyone was up and Godric explained.

We were out of the house in the next minute and on our way to Fangtasia. Why in the hell had she gone there anyway's? I had told her i wasn't working at the moment... unless she saw the house yesterday and thought we might have gone to the bar. When we arrived everything was the same, in it's place but something was different... there was a smell actually alot of smells mixed into one. "What is this smell?" I asked, some were plesant others were repulsive. "There are other scents here." Isabelle said coming up beside Godric and me. "Ok... i'll deal with this later. Leah first." I said looking around. "This way." Jason said and started walking towards the back, i was the first to follow. What i saw next pissed me off, scared the shit out of me, made me unable to think. Leah was lying on the ground beaten bloody. "LEAH!" I screamed running to her, falling to my knees, i didn't know what to do. She was breathing but just barely. "LEAH! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I wasn't getting anything from her not even thoughts. Eric picked her up and then was gone. Who did this to her! She would be fine now she was with dad and he was probally taking her to the hospital.

"Bella. It was Ivan." Godric said he was pissed off, since he met her she became like a friend to him. "SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed and shoved a case that was filled with alcohal. It slammed into the back door behind me the bottles falling out and hitting the ground, shattering. I got to my feet focusing on that door. A bunch of scents went out it but one that was so vial that it made me absolutely sick. "His scent what does it smell like!" _Bella calm down please. _My mother begged but i just couldn't... Leah had been hurt by that bastard! "It is similar to the smell of the bad food in your car." Godric said taking my hand. He didn't support this decision but knew i would do it anyway's. "Go to Eric mom. Humans aren't going to trust him." I didn't want her to come because i didn't want to risk her getting hurt. "Jason, Hoyt, and Jessica. You three go with Sookie." Isabelle said and walked towards me. I was still focused on the back door, i wanted to go now. Atleast i had picked up his scent... now i just had to follow it. "Bella's really unstable right now. She isn't thinking right!" Mom's voice was fading. I knew they were taking her to dad now. I was going to hunt this bastard down, i was going to make him suffer for everything he has done to Leah. I started walked, pushing open the door and stopping for only a moment before i picked up on his scent heading to the south. Did the bastard really come on foot?

Godric's POV

This man had know idea what he had done! He had chosen one of the people Bella loved more than anything, would do anything to protect and now she was so unstable and focused on killing him that she was relying on her vampires instincts without even realizing it. She could now pick up on scents and was following his intent on revenge. She had thrown the liquor cabinet clear across the room without thought. Isabelle and i were being careful, if we had to we would restrain her but i would have to do it and who knows how she would react now. I kept her hand in mine and stayed beside her, i would not let her out of my sight in till i was sure she was back to normal. From the look in her eyes she was only barely aware that we were even here.

Isabelle was watching her... probally trying to figure out what needed to be done. Either way this man would die but i wasn't sure if i should let Bella kill him like this or if i should kill him but i knew Eric should probally be here. He would know if Leah was doing better or not and that would be useful in calming her down. _Bella has lost control and is relying on her vampire instincts to hunt Ivan Green. _I said through our bond. _I am coming to get her. _He was worrying now but i didn't want her to see any of us as a threat. _Eric you need to becareful she will see you as a threat if you just show up and grab her. _The last thing i needed was for him to do somethiing stupid. _I will be careful... has she figured out that he is with that woman Robin you were telling me about? _I watched her for a moment for i replied. _I am not sure, i think she is just following his scent but once she realizes this she will be more upset. Trevor is also her friend therefore she will protect his mother. _This was bad. _God damn it! We should have never let her come!_ I agreed with him but we both knew that she would never leave Leah in her time of need, the fact that she wasn't at the hospital with her right now worried me. _I can sense how close you are, do not scare her._


	27. Chapter 27

Bella's POV

Somebody arrived behind Isabelle and i spun around ready to kill, i didn't know or care if this person was a threat or not they were to close, to close to Isabelle. That was in till i saw that it was Eric... no threat my mind screamed and images of Leah lying helpless and injured on the ground flashed threw my mind reminding me of my task at hand. I turned around quickly and began following that asshole's disgusting scent. "Bella i thought you would like to know that Leah is going to be fine." I growled at his sad attempt to calm me down, that bastard was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. I froze... he was at Trevor's mom's house. Damn it! If she is harmed as well his death will be the most painful one imaginable. Something knew caught my attention... smelled like wet dog and achohal i ignored it in till someone walked in front of me. He was drunk and so were his friends and now they were in my way. "Hey baby!" I raised my hand and smirked when the light shot out and sent them all flying about 80 feet away. They reacted to the threat and shifted into wolves. They snarled and came at me. I was instantly protected, their bodies thrown aside.

_Mommy?_ Huh? ... Aiden... i needed to stop to calm down before i got him harmed... i needed to kill Ivan. "G-godric!" His arms wrapped around me. "What is it?" _Are you alright? _"A-aiden!" I felt like two halves of myself were fighting each other. One to protect my son, the other to get revenge for what Ivan had done to Leah. I could sense the others panic as they watched my struggle.

Godric's POV

I wrapped my arms around her as she seemed to being having some inner battle. "A-aiden!" She said and as soon as she said his name i knew he must have spoken to her, her instincts would be to protect him and to kill that bastard that had harmed Leah. She was literally fighting against herself, i hated seeing her struggle and even more so that there was nothing i could do! "Godric maybe we should take her back to the house and finish off Ivan Green ourselves." Isabelle said queitly being careful so Bella wouldn't hear. "NO!" Bella pulled away from me and was ready to strike i held my hands up hopeing she would not see me as a threat. Obviously she had heard and her reaction was so quick she didn't even think. I did not want to have to restrain her when she was like this, who knows what that would make her do. Isabelle and Eric mimicked my movement and Bella ignored us once again tracking him. _We can not let her kill him... Bella is not a killer, she will not take it well. _I followed Bella staying close to her and listened to Eric's words. _We will have to becareful with how we go about this. _I was sure he knew this but she is his daughter i doubt he's thinking this threw carefully. _We could play off her need to protect Aiden. _I was not happy about that being a option but it was possibly the other thing that would stop her now. We were close now very close.

Bella's POV

Damn door! I growled and shoved against it, it fell and i walked in only barely realizing that the others weren't following. I continued to follow his scent towards the back of the house. "You told me no body would be hurt!" A woman... Robin was saying. "I've told you alot of things." A man laughed, i opened the door. _Bella? Oh my god! No! Run! Run! _She was panicking. _It would seem she's not as innocent as she appeared. _I despised that smirk on his face! I growled and took a step forward, seeing red. "HOW DARE YOU!" He just laughed. "A boy like Trevor wouldn't know what to do with a woman like that." He laughed. I had him by his neck then slamming him against the wall. "Bella! What are you doing!" My grip tightened and i watched as he started to turn blue. "You don't deserve to live! Preying on innocent girls! Your thinking about all your victims now, how you killed them! It's disgusting!" I hissed. "BELLA! DON'T DO IT!" Someone yelled from the front door. "Let us in! We can help!" Another yelled, Robin ran out of the room desperate now. I threw him to the ground, a sickening crack came from his left arm. I grinned and stalked forward. "H-how can y-y-you do t-that?" He was struggling not to yell out in pain... i wanted him to yell to beg for mercy! I reached down and grabbed him by his broken arm jerking him to his feet. He screamed in agony and i smirked. "Do you think Leah deserved that now!" I threw him into the wall. "Bella! What about Aiden!" Aiden... i took a step back, Eric and Isabelle took the chance finishing him off. Godric was by my side instantly and he held me as everything that had happened caught up to me.

I had no idea how much time had passed... everyone refused to leave me alone... i had nearly killed a man. I had lost control of myself... i sat in the room with Leah, Godric was in the corner sitting in one of the hospital chairs but he would have to leave soon... the sun would be coming up and my mother would be replacing him, my father had left and taken Stan with him Godric had told me he needed to work off some frustration. I was next to her holding her hand... the scent of that bastard all over her. I wiped at the tears but it did know good they still kept coming. A doctor came into the room and i forced myself to look up. He silently walked up to her, he felt bad for her and me. He thought i should go home and rest that i was taking this to hard. I put up the shield not wanting to deal with his thoughts. He checked her and wrote his findings on a clipboard. "How is she?" I choked out and he looked up from the board. "She is doing alot better... physically... we won't know about mentally in till she wakes up." Thats right... this could seriously screw with her mentally. I looked at Godric and reached for him, he was beside me instantly his arms wrapped around me. I didn't miss the disgust in the doctors eyes and i was sure Godric didn't either, I glared at him.

"If you have a problem you can get the fuck out!" I snapped this was all to much, We had been attacked, Leah had been beaten and raped, this guy was judging before he even knew anything, and i just couldn't take this anymore. "Ma'am i think you should rest." He said and actually sounded concerned. "I won't leave her." I cried hopeing that she was going to be alright. The doctor left telling us that he needed to speak with Ms. Thornton... ya Tara was here outside talking to my mom. She was taking this just as hard as i was... except she hadn't tracked down her daughter's attacker and thrown him around like he was nothing she hadn't lost control and flew into a rage intent on murder. "Bella... i have to go now." Godric whispered in my ear and i nodded, i had known it was coming. "I'll see you tonight." I tried to smile but i couldn't not right now. Once he was gone Tara and mom came back in but i barely paid any attention to them. I was to busy tormenting myself with everything i had done.

"It wasn't you Bella." Mom said placing a reasurring hand on my shoulder. "That's the thing mom... it was. I can try to convince myself that it wasn't but i know it was. Even if i had control i would have still went after him... i would have made him suffer for what he did to Leah." As i said those words i knew it was true... i would have. I would have tracked him to the ends of the earth if i had to. "She's safe now?" She said and i wiped my cheek pointlessly. "Is she really? God knows what this has done to her mentally! I don't want her to remember any of this!" I cried and looked at Tara silently pleading with her. "What do you want me to do Bells?" Tara asked slamming her fist on the chair and her own tears hit the ground. "Let one of them glamour her, she won't remember... she won't have to suffer through all this knowing what happened." I couldn't let her suffer... let her remember what had happened. "... That isn't a option ..." Tara said and i could tell she was considering it even though she had dismissed it. "Please! She doesn't need to remember! Godric can make her think she got into a car accident! It's better for her that way!" But was it? ... was this not the same as lying to her?

My phone started to ring i looked at the small screen. "Trevor's calling." I said sadly by now his mom had probally told him that i had been at her house. I answered unsure of what he was going to say.

"Hey Trevor." I said unable to hide the fact that i was crying.

"Mom told me... what happened with you and Micheal."

"His name isn't... wasn't Micheal it was Ivan Green, he was a rapist and murdered his victims." There was silence but he needed to know, he did not need to be left in the dark.

"But still why did you go after him anyway's? You had to have had a good reason." He was concerned.

"N-now isn't a-a g-good timee." I sobbed.

"What happened?" Should i tell him? "I'll let them..." Tara cried quietly and i knew i was going to have to hold Trevor off till tonight. Till i would have to call and lie to him later.

"I'm j-just up-upset with myself-f." I said and that was only part of the truth.

"Hey you did what you felt you had to do right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then you did nothing wrong." ...you wouldn't be saying that if you knew i was sitting beside your girlfriend and was going to lie to you later. You wouldn't be saying that if you have been there and seen the bloodlust in my eyes.

"Trevor... i was going to kill him."

"But you didn't."

"Only b-because Godric re-reminded me of t-the h-harm that co-could come t-to my s-son." Trevor knew as well, Leah had asked if she could tell him after we thought the whole thing with that syco was over.

"So what? You didn't kill him Bells."

"I-it d-doesn't matter n-now." I cried but my words were a lie... it mattered... to me.

"-sigh- Bella please calm down and really listen to me for a moment. I know you and whatever reason you had for going after him had to be a really good one. Your not a murderer and you never have been and never will be. I would bet anything that you did it to protect Leah." Close... real close.

"Y-ya."

"Don't beat yourself up over this."

"A-alright... i've g-got to g-go."

"Okay i'll talk to you later." He hung up and i listened to the dial tone for a minute before doing the same, if he really knew what was going on right now he would hate me for not telling him... I put my phone away and looked at Leah, atleast she looked peaceful right now... it was safe to say that she wasn't dreaming about it, that was all i could ask for for now. I tried to take comfort in knowing that she wouldn't remember anything that had happened to her last night...


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank you all for all your reviews! Thanks! I love hearing what you guys think of my story! ^-^ **


	29. Chapter 29

When Leah woke up Godric was ready and glamoured her, Eric had damaged her truck to support the whole car accident thing. The Doctors, nurses and anyone involved with Leah's case was glamoured as well. Pam, Stan, Jess, Hoyt, and Jason made sure of that. Isabelle had changed all of the information that the doctor's had of Leah's. Since Tara was unable to make the call to Trevor being as upset about everything as she was i picked up my cell and walked out of the room, though i didn't even ask her if she had wanted to make the call i could tell by the state she was in that she couldn't do it. I took a deep breath as i leaned against the wall and dialed Trevor's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bella, whats up?" I would have to lie to him now...

"Trevor... It's L-leah. S-she's been i-in a c-car a-accident." I was still crying and hadn't stopped since i had come to the hospital. There was silence before he talked again.

"I am on my way! Is she alright!" I heard the car door slam and the engine roar to life.

"S-she's okay. The d-doctor's say s-shes l-lucky to come o-out with t-the d-damage she did t-take." Since Eric had decided to take some of his rage out on her truck the thing came out looking like it had been hit by a semi.

"Anything serious!"

"She l-lost alot o-of b-blood." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "Her r-right a-arm is b-bro-broken." Godric came out of the room and pulled me into his arms, i hugged him and just cried.

"SHIT! I'm being pulled over!" I should have known he would have speeded. I heard him and the cop exchange words and them he spoke to me. "He's going to escort me there." From his tone it sounded like the cop thought he was lying.

"Ju-just be c-careful o-okay?"

"I will." We hung up, i didn't want him to get into a accident because of me. Godric held on to me as i continued to cry, i was sure he felt so helpless right now and i didn't have any idea what i could do to not make him feel that way. After a few minutes he lead me inside, telling me that Leah wished to see me. When we walked into the room, Leah was sitting up on the bed and grinning at me. Leave it to her to be completely unaffected by a car crash... well supposed car crash. Just wait till she see's her truck. "Hey it's okay i'm alright." She said reaching out to me with her good arm. _I came out of a awful car crash with a broken arm, some bruises, and some bumps and gashes. That's pretty impressive. _I shook my head and went to her. She patted the bed telling me to sit on the bed with her, so i did. Tara was on her other side. When Trevor got there and saw her like that he cried to but he was relieved that she was obviously fine.

I spent a couple of hours with them talking in till she started to get sleepy and fell asleep. Jess reminded me of her wedding and i since i had told her i would go i wrote a note for Leah explaining everything and that i would be back during the day before Jessica's wedding tomorrow to see her. We were all now on our way home, Eric, mom, Godric, and I were flying. Mom looked like she was having fun with this and something told me that dad was probally going to have to take her alot more. I had calmed down alot when Leah was talking and joking with us all.

When we got back Jason was holding the dress and shoes Jess got for me to wear, he was smirking cause he knew that i was likely to embarass myself tomorrow. I could walk in heels just fine but when wearing a long dress and heels walking was nearly impossible and now i get to add pregnant to that mix... all i can really say to myself is good luck Bella and that was pretty sad. "So you might want to practice walking in a straight line." He laughed. "Keep talking Jason and you'll find yourself wearing a bright red v neck to Fangtasia with matching 4 inch heels." I said and he backed off i was pretty sure it was not because he thought i could actually do it no it was because both Godric and Eric smirked and looked like they would help me. "Ya so if y'all need me i'm with Isabelle." With that he was gone. I smiled, honestly i probally wouldn't make him wear the dress but still i could threaten it couldn't i? Mom was laughing as she walked to go talk to Jess. I knew Jess and Hoyt would be returning to their house soon.

I personally was exsausted and just wanted to sleep but i needed to drink a bottle of that vile ass shit, i headed for the kitchen or what i assumed was the kitchen, the smell of popcorn was coming from that area. When i got there it was in fact what i was looking for and i was so proud of myself, this whole being able to follow scents and smells really came in handy. I love it. I opened the fridge so not happy about what was coming and pulled out two bottles of true blood because Godric was following me and i was pretty sure he needed some blood, i had a feeling he wasn't going to drink from me because i am pregnant. Removing the lid, i popped one into the microwave waiting till it was done, recapped it gave it a good shake and gave it to Godric. I knew he didn't like this stuff and after tasting it first hand i doubt any vampire does. I repeated the process with mine and drank it quickly so did he. "I don't think there is anything more vile." I said dropping the bottle into the trash. "Sweetheart, Vile does not even begin to cover this." He said looking at the bottle before dropping it in as well.

"Well in till Aiden comes your kinda stuck with it and so am i." I couldn't help the disgust that colored my tone, but honestly how can anyone blame me? It's true blood for the love of god. "With how fast he's procressing you probally only have a week left." He said coming to the same conclusion i had. "Most women have 9 months, i get 3 weeks. If those women knew they would hate me." I laughed. He just hugged me for a couple of minutes before kissing my forehead and with a smile telling me that i needed to sleep. I didn't know if i should be worried about his behavior or not. "Come with me?" I asked wondering if he really would. "I have to calm Eric down." He laughed and I couldn't resist laughing either. "What has him upset this time?" I asked though I was pretty sure I could figure it out if he wouldn't tell me. "Your mother is not taking Jessica dressing her in her dress very well." He was very amused. "and Eric is not handling her emotions very well." Oh like he could handle mine huh? I took his hand and started walking to the living room. If anything I was always good a distracting dad.

"We were all sitting down on the couches and by all of us I meant, Hoyt, Isabelle, Jason, Stan, Pam, Godric, Eric, and me. Dad was able to hide his emotions from everyone except Pam, Godric, and I. Even though I wasn't bonded with him, THANK GOD! I could still tell by his expressions and reactions what he was feeling most of the time anyway's. "We should all play strip poker." Pam said smirking, probably only to annoy dad. "No." I said and she just laughed. "Might as well show off your body Bella." Hoyt looked uncomfortable and I realized it was because Godric really

didn't like that idea and was glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill. I figured it was probably because there were other males in the room and I rolled my eyes. "Were not playing... that." Eric snapped at her and she laughed getting the reaction she wanted. "Big sister can we go shopping after the wedding?" I asked and watched as her eyes lit up and she was smiling in seconds. "Of course! We shall shop all night!" She was enthusiastic about the trip and honestly I really did want to go and get some new shoes. Then I got a idea and looked at Eric. "Will you come to dad?" He was deathly silent and for a minute I wondered if he just had a vampire heart attack.

"I haven't been to Fangtasia in a few days and need to handle something's." Pam and I had just been blown off and we were not happy, we both sat on opposite couches facing Eric and were watching him closely. "Is that any way to treat your daughters!" Isabelle scolded him and us daughters were loving it. "Your supposed to spend quality time with them Eric, not give them a credit card and send them to do whatever!" She was also enjoying this as was everyone else in the room. "They are adults!" He growled and I laughed, my turn. "Really dad? Did you think once I grew up I wouldn't want to spend time with you? Did you think I wouldn't need you anymore?" He couldn't answer my questions, he just sat there with a blank expression and that was how I knew this was getting to him. We had broke through Eric's hard head. This of course was probably going to make Eric around us even more than he already is... I hope that won't turn out to be a bad thing. "As much fun as it is to watch you struggle I really should call my progeny's." Stan grinned at Eric before he stood up quickly and walked towards his room, cell phone in hand. Andrew and Aleah are his children, twins in fact they were turned only a year after I was born but I didn't know about them in till recently. Naturally dad was not happy with Stan's attitude but to my surprise he said nothing. When I noticed Godric trying not to laugh I knew this was not going to be good.

I exchanged a panicked look with Pam and we both seemed to come to the same conclusion... Run. I got to my feet. "Tomorrow's a big day, I've got to visit Leah and not to mention the wedding I should sleep while I can." I said not lying I really did have to do that all tomorrow. Not to mention I had to get my car... oh I was so in for a long day and I would get barely any sleep. "I need to notify Chow and get him to clean up Fangtasia." Pam said and I realized that in everything that had happened dad had neglected his bar in order to make sure I was alright. I abandoned the thoughts of retreat and walked over to him, sitting besides him and giving him a hug. "Thank you." I don't even think that he realized he had hugged me back in till Jason chuckled. A salt water smell him me and I stiffened, dad pushed me back gently enough... ok so it was a little rough but he didn't hurt me so I was alright with that. The way he took off told me it that smell had something to do with my mother. I was running up the stairs, which is not easy with my big belly. I followed the sent to my mother's room and went inside. Screw knocking! She was standing there in a beautiful one shoulder strap dress that literally made her look like a queen puffy skirt and everything, I realized that the smell of salt water was actually her tears and with relief I noticed they were happy ones.


	30. Chapter 30

After mom had scared the hell out of me i had went to sleep in Godric's arms. When i woke up around 11 i found myself in a iron grasp. "Are you serious?" I asked no one in particular and tried to get out of his hold but it didn't work. "Godric!" I whined trying to push his arm off me. It was know use, you would think with me being half vampire i could atleast move a sleeping vampires arms and legs but no that would just be to easy. I was beginning to get curious. I started concentrating on moving his arm but i didn't want to send him flying either with my fae powers. I was testing to see if i could pull my vampire side from where ever it was hiding in me like i did the other day but i didn't want to get angry and loose control i want to be in control of myself.

Slowly i actually lifted his arm off my chest thought it was still slightly heavy to me but that could be because he was dead weight right now but it could also be because i am weaker than him and hey that's only natural, i am half vampire after all. I moved out of his hold and kissed his cheek before calling a taxi to take me back to the other house, the driver told me he would be at the gas station down the street in 45 minutes. Ok i could take a real quick shower and be on my way. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. Once i was finished and dressed in a dark purple sundress and black flats, chugged a True blood, made sure i had everything, then i was out the door.

Thankfully i arrived right on time and he smiled, telling me to hop in and he would have me back soon. _Whoever she is with sure is a lucky man. _Wow no perverted thoughts, i liked this guy already. I got in and he drove me there in silence the only playing was classical music._ I wonder why she's traveling by herself. _I wasn't going to blame the guy for being curious, after all i looked really pregnant. Once he pulled up i waited till he stopped the car and i got out. "Thank you." I said as i paid him and he drove away. I turned around and was met with two curious officers. "Hello Ms. Do you live here?" Shit... god damn Eric is going to kill me. "Yes sir." I said despite the fact that i didn't want to. "Were you here when the house was fired upon." They were all business. "No sir." _No duh if you were you would have been killed. _I nearly yelled at him for his stupid thoughts and if he came to that conclusion in the first place why in the hell was he keeping me here.

"Why did you come back here?" He asked and i inwardly sighed. "I need to get my car so i can visit my friend in the hospital she got into a car accident." _Maybe she had something to do with this... _I already hated this guy. "Ma'am where were you last night. With my mother in Bon Temps." I said atleast i could have a alibi. "Can anyone vouche for you?" Ok this guy is annoying. "My uncle." I said knowing all to well that everyone knew about Jason Stackhouse gone vamp. "Their names?" I almost smiled. "Mama's name is Sookie Stackhouse. My uncle is Jason Stackhouse." _Shit she the neice of a fucking vampire! Why the hell am i interregating her she might send her vamper of a uncle after me! _Wow this guy is a sissy in disquise. "I think we have everything we needed, thank you for your time." He said trying to act cool but i could see the fear in his eyes. "Goodbye." I said and they pulled out and left. Eric was going to kill me...

With a sigh i got in to my mustang and pulled out of the driveway. I decided that i would pick up something for lunch and since i didn't know how many people would be there i stopped a pizza hut and got a large pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust and a two litter of Dr. Pepper. I pulled away from the building and was on my way to the hospital. It took alot of effort for me not to burst in to to tears as i walked in to the room and saw Leah sleeping with Tara across the room in one of the chairs also out cold. I sat the pizza and soda down on a empty table and took the empty chair. I must have fallen asleep because i heard talking and i woke up. The doctors were in the room taking to Leah. _It's a miracle that this woman even survived the car crash, her truck was so banged up that she shouldn't be walking away with the few injuries she has. _"Ms. Thornton are you sure you don't remember anything except the truck crashed?" _Of course she isn't going to remember anything you fucking morons! She's glamoured so she wouldn't know what in the hell happened to her! I don't want my baby girl to remember that... _I crossed the room and put hand on Tara's shoulder trying to reassure her, she reached up and gave my hand a little squeeze.

"I'm sure, i don't remember what happened after i got in to the accident." They were upsetting her. _I've told them this over and over again. Why won't they just beleive me! _"I think this is enough for now. You don't want to upset her." I said my voice filled with warning. Of course they didn't know what i was capable of and they wouldn't know but it felt good to no that i could easily kick their asses. _She's right i think we should come back later. After all Leah Thornton seems to being doing alright, her recovery is going very well. _I was relieved to hear that she was recovering well. "Alright, we will come back later to check on you." They left and Leah muttered a quick goodbye before turning to me and smiling. "You bought pizza." I knew how bad hospital food sucked and i didn't want her to have to deal with it all the time when i could easily bring her food when i was coming to visit. _Oh my god! you have no idea how bad this shit sucks!_ I almost laughed at her thoughts but instead i just smiled sympathetically and picked up the pizza and soda, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while Leah patted the space beside her for Tara to sit down.

_And to think i thought just because she's Eric's daughter that she was a cold blooded killer. This girl has to be the most caring woman i've ever met aside from Adele and Sookie, she hunted down that man to make sure he could never hurt Leah again, i need to find a way to show her just how thankful i am. _I smiled and set the soda down so it was leaning against my thigh, opened the pizza box and held it out to them so they could take a slice when they did i laid it on my knees keeping a hold of it with one hand and took a slice to. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Leah said and i laughed. "I should bring pizza more often." I said smiling, i could see that Tara was watching Leah. _I tried so hard to protect her from the dangers of life... but it found her and there was nothing i could have done to stop it. I wish i had known she was going to look for Bella i would have went with her i could have protected her then... _

"Your very welcome!" I said as i unscrewed the lid on the Dr. Pepper and gave it to her. "So what are you up to today?" She asked me curiousity burning in her brown eyes. "Well Jessica is getting married tonight and i am the maid of honor." She knew i was friends with Jess but she had never been able to meet her cause she was always either asleep or with Trevor. "That's great! Tell her i said congratulations!" She grinned and took a sip of the soda before passing it to her mom. "I will!" I said just as i remember i hadn't bought them anything for wedding present... so i was going to have to cut my visit short. Damn. I checked my phone and saw that it was 4, so i got here at one and took a three hour nap. Good going Bella what a great way to spend time with your friend but then again she was asleep and probally didn't wake up till the doctors came in. I only had maybe a hour before i had to leave and

"I've also got to find a present for them." I said out loud so she would know what i was thinking about, not mentioning the beating myself up part she wouldn't be happy about that. "How about you get up a trip for their honeymoon?" That was actually a very good idea but i didn't know if they already had that planned or not. "Thanks Leah that's a great idea." I said as Tara passed the soda back to me and i took a sip. I didn't have a problem drinking after them, i've heard some humans thoughts where they were afraid of drinking after others including family. There have been werewolves who were afraid to eat or drink after other wolves in their pack. I'm pretty happy that i don't have that problem knowing me i would feel like a idiot for it. "Bella your phones ringing." Tara laughed, i picked it up and saw that it was mom. I moved to the other side of the room so i wouldn't disturb them.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart, how is Leah?"

"She doing alot better the doctors say shes recovering well."

"Thanks great."

"Yea it is."

"I was just calling to remind you to be home by 8, Jessica wants to have time with all of us girls before the wedding while we get ready." Was it wrong to be upset that i wouldn't have any time with Godric when i got home?

"Ok i will see you all then."

"Alright becareful Bella."

"Of course."

"Bye honey."

"By- oh wait, do you know if Jess and Hoyt are going on a honeymoon."

"They haven't talked to Eric about it so i doubt it. Usually they would have to talk it over with him."

"Crap do you think he would be upset if i sent them off to Paris for a week?"

"I think that would be something you would have to talk to him about Bella, Eric can be very unperdictable sometimes."

"I don't have time. He's not going to wake up soon enough, the only one who would is Godric."

"He would know after all Eric is his child."

"I should have slept last night." I laughed.

"Looks like your in for a long day, i should have made you go to sleep."

"It's not your fault mom, i should have made sure i got enough sleep."

"Then were both at fault." She laughed.

"I guess so."

"Well i'll let you go sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you to mom. Bye."

"Bye." I hug up and put my phone back in my purse. "I've got to go soon." I told them sadly, i didn't want to leave but if i didn't in a little while i wasn't going to have time to get everything done.


	31. Chapter 31

It was now offically 5:30. I had 2 hours and 30 minutes before i had to be back at the mansion to get ready for the wedding. I was cutting it very close. I got in my mustang and pulled out of the parking spot and then drove away from the hospital. I didn't want to leave Leah but i also had told Jessica i would go so i had to. I still had no idea what the point off maker and progeny getting married was. With a sigh i pulled out my phone and dialed Godric's number. It rung once before he answered.

"Good evening Bella."

"Evening, sorry kind of in a hurry-"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no trouble."

"Thats good."

"Ya i no your use to saving me all the time. But i need to know if Eric would have a problem if i send Jess and Hoyt to Paris for their honeymoon."

"Normally he wouldn't but with the werewolf threat he would want every vampire here."

"Damn. Ok so i need to think of something else to get them then..."

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yup i just have 2 hours to find a present for them before they arm me with a floor lengh dress and high heels."

"You'll do fine."

"Before or after i trip?" I smiled even though he couldn't see it, i was starting to feel better about everything just by talking to him.

"You won't trip. The ground is flat."

"Sounds dangerous are you sure?" I was playing now. He chuckled.

"Positive. You said you had to think of something to get them."

"Yes." I didn't know why he had changed the subject but i was glad i really didn't have time to play around.

"Get them a new car."

"Thats not a bad idea." It was just something i had never heard of somebody buying as a wedding present but i was out of time and needed to get them something and fast.

"They were talking to Eric about a ZL1 Camaro the same year as your mustang."

"Ok so a 2012 Camaro. Got it."

"Be careful Bella."

"I will, i'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you to." I was about to hang up but i heard some weird noise.

"Do you have to corrupt my maker?" Eric asked. Aw so he had stole the phone from Godric.

"Let me think... Yup!"

"He is one of the oldest vampires around and your turning him into some... human male."

"Actually he's doing that himself. I love him the way he is and i would never changed him."

"Then make him stop."

"Dad... are you freaking out over hearing you maker say i love you?"

"No." He said it to quickly.

"Dad."

"It is not normal he is 2000 years old and in all the time i have known him he has never said those three words not even once."

"Well he's saying it now and to your daughter." This was fun. I turned right headed to one of the car lots.

"Do not test me."

"I'm not i was merely pointing out the obvious."

"What was i thinking!" He said in frustration but he was going to get a answer.

"Well it was probally something along the lines of she has finally yeilded to me yada yada if i no you and i do. You were probally thinking about doing it again." I heard laughing but it was further away from the phone so i knew it was Godric.

"Isabella Adele Stackhouse!" He yelled and then the phone was taken away from him.

"Just so you know, you were correct and i think you just gave your father a heart attack." Godric told me and then started laughing. I couldn't help laughing either.

"I have never heard him yell my name like that before."

"I think he has gone in to shock, i'll call you back later." I heard dad yell something but i couldn't tell what it was.

"Ok, bye Godric."

"Be safe Bella." I didn't want to miss all the fun but i did need to get off the phone, expesically since i was now pulling in to the car lot. I hope they have it here... I got out of my mustang and walked in to the office. After several minutes of conversation i found out from the woman behind the desk that they didn't have the 2012 ZL1 Camaro, i thanked her for her time and was on my way. The next car lot was a 20 minute drive from here but that was if you were going the speed limit... which i had to because i didn't want to get in to a car accident. 1 hour and 25 minutes to find the car, get everything set up, arrange a way to get it back to the mansion, and get home in time for Jess's girl time. I was so beyond screwed. I would have been speeding down the road if i wasn't pregnant. _Call Daddy and have him get the... car? _I realized with a shock that Aiden had been listening to my thoughts. _That is a great idea Aiden. _Wow my unborn child was smarter than me. _Thank you. _And had manners already. I couldn't help but be proud.

It look me a god damn hour to find the blasted car and get everything get up, but it was worth all the hassle if they liked it. I just hoped they would. I had called Godric and asked him if he could get the car and naturally he said he had no problem with it. So i now had 25 minutes to get back to the house and it was going to take me atleast 45 going the speed limit... so i was going to disapoint her. The temptation to speed was getting to be to much, i didn't want to ruin anything for Jessica this was her wedding for god's sake! ... I guess just this once wouldn't hurt anything... right?

I pressed on the gas, heading back to the mansion at 100 mph. I got home about 10 minutes late but it was better than the 20 i would have been. As i walked inside i was attacked by Jessica who proceeded to drag me to my mothers room, which was set up with everything we would need. Including our dresses, make up, shoes, and jewelery. Pam and mom where already sitting on the bed discussing everything. Pam was excited about the wedding and she couldn't fool anyone. I smiled as Jess pushed me in to a chair and opened a box which contained a whole bunch of make up i wasn't even familar with. The smile faded when she picked up this powder and started putting it on my face. When she was finished she passed me off to Pam who would do my hair as my mother took a seat in front of Jess.

"Lets see..." Pam said queitly as she picked up a brush and got started. "So what did you do today Bella?" Jessica asked me smiling as she started on mom's eyes. "I went to visit Leah at the hospital. She's doing a lot better and the doctors are trying to figure out how she managed to come out of the 'crash'" I told her, i was very happy that Leah was doing better it was such a relief knowing that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Tara and i would have to carry the knowledge of what really happened with us and feel quilty for the rest of our lives or in till we decided that she should know. Yes i felt quilty for making her forget without her knowing and Tara probally felt this way to. "That's great! I'm glad she's doing better! Those doctors won't find out anything." I smiled at hearing that she was glad Leah was alright and laughed at her confidence that the doctors wouldn't be able to figure out what really happened even though i totally agreed with her it was just the way she said it and the look in her eye that made it funny. Or i could just be going insane.

That sounded about right with everything going on. First the werewolves attack and would have really hurt or killed my family if it wasn't for Alcide, the involvement of a child which is a reason for caution, then Leah is found inside Fangtasia beaten and bloodied, i hunt down her attacker and end up finding out i have some vampire abilities, and the wedding, the visits to the hospital, the fact that Aiden could come any day now, the worrying that the werewolves will do something else. It was all taking a huge toll on me and i honestly really didn't know how to deal with it. Now i was sitting in my mother's room with her, Jess, and Pam completely exsausted pyhsically and emotionally.

A beep pulled me out of my thoughts and i pulled out my phone. **Good luck at the wedding Bells don't trip. XOXO Tara **Very funny... thank you for reminding me about that. That was another thing i was never good with floor length dresses and high heels. I was afraid i would trip, break something, and end up ruining their wedding. **I am really going to need that luck. **I sent and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down and worry about everything later. For Hoyt and Jess. "Absolutely beautiful!" My mother exclaimed covering her mouth. Of course she was kind of obligated to say that. I smiled and she just rolled her eyes at my thoughts. Pam placed a mirror in my hands and i looked knowing that she was dying, no pun intended, to know what i thought.

She had curled my dark brown hair so it flowed elegantly down my back and framed my face, the make up that Jess had done was practically non exsistant but made it look like i was glowing. I looked at them both and beamed. "You two have out done yourselve's." They grinned. I moved so mom could take a seat while both of them fussed over here golden blond and i dressed in to the very princess like gown. Putting on the heels i carefully crossed the room and made my was rather slowing to the mirror across the room. I couldn't believe that this woman was me, she was beautiful and looked graceful even when just standing there. I really looked like a princess which i found odd, i had grown up trying to keep up with Eric not having intrest in Mom's and Pam's love of shopping. I preferred cars and often went with Eric to look at the new models. Now that i think about it i was very much a daddy's girl.

I smiled at that thought as i remembered being six and sitting on his shoulders as we looked at this car he had been rather intrested in. It had startled the humans to see a vampire carrying a child around on his shoulders as she giggled and started around in wonder. Eric was harmless to me, sure i knew what he was capable of. I had been witness to it serveral times when a vampire stepped out of line. Yet even though he did yell at me sometimes i knew he would never harm me to me the tall scary viking was a huge teddy bear, now if i ever told him that he would do everything in his power to make my thoughts of him change. Not to mention send me to a mental hospital.

"Well Godric's back." I saw Pam smirk as she said this threw the mirror. "You don't think he's going to come in here do you?" Jess asked and i laughed. "Honey his humans in here and he is oddly attached to her, he'll come." Pam laughed and mom just smiled she loved that i was with Godric. Almost as if on cue the door opened and i turned to face him.


	32. Chapter 32

Sure enough Pam was right she normally is about these things, Godric did come and was now standing in the door way trying not to show his fangs and obvious arousal with my mother in the room. Of course she noticed she had been around vampires longer than i have so she knew what to look for, she was just nice enough not to say anything... to him. _It would seem that he likes what he see's. _I was sure i was blushing now, after all i felt completely embarassed even though nobody else could hear her. Oh god please tell me she is not about to talk about this. _What are you getting at? _I can't believe i just asked that... god damn it Bella! I have just encouraged my mother... great. _Just that i don't think you'll be leaving the bedroom at all after the wedding. _Did my mother just say that!

_Mom! _I looked at her and saw that she was actually trying not to laugh. She was doing this on purpose! _I do not comment on your sex life with dad! Is it nesscary to say something about mine! _I did not ever EVER want to hear that from my mother and now i know she thought about it. _and don't it would bother your father. _Ya... i'm totally disturbed right now. A sudden sharp pain in my stomach that i hadn't expected at all cause me to yell out and clutch my stomach leaning forward a little bit. Immediantly i was worried, was Aiden alright? What's happening? Godric was at my side instantly supporting my weight. "Bella what's wrong?" He asked worry thick in his voice. The thing was i had no idea and it terrified me. I was surrounded by everyone, Dad, Stan, Isabelle, Jason, Mom, Jessica, Hoyt, and of course Godric, they all looked worried and some even looked scared.

_Aiden baby are you alright? _That was my main concern i didn't give a shit what happened to me as long as he was fine. "Somebody get that damn ultrasound machine and hook it up! We need to see whats going on!" Mom ordered as Godric moved me to the bed. Oh god please tell me i am not about to give birth on Jessica's wedding night! _Mommy somethings happening. _"Hurry the fuck up!" I screamed, my baby just told me something was happening and i had no idea what was going on! Hoyt and Jason sped out of the room and from the crashing coming from my room i knew that they were doing just that. As soon as they got in to the room, Pam and Isabelle set up everything, i was surprised that they hadn't accidently broke it. Mom with Jess's help pulled up the dress as Pam placed the wand or whatever in the hell it was called on my stomach.

Mom looked at the screen, she knew more about this so i desprately wanted her to talk and tell me everything was alright and nothing was wrong. "He looks full term, honey i think he's coming tonight." My eye widened and i looked at Godric. He seemed to be feeling the same way i was. Suddenly the panic hit me. "WHAT! NONE OF US KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DELIVERING A BABY AND I CAN'T GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Oh my god! What am i going to do! I thought i had atleast another week before this happened.

"Can we call the damn doctor now!" Pam snapped at Eric and i looked at Jess. "I'm s-sorry." I started to say when a contraction took me by surprise and made my voice crack, holy shit this was painful! Jessica looked at me for a minute before she just smiled. "Don't worry about it Bella, the wedding can alway's be moved but this little guy can't be put off." I looked at Godric well glared for like the first time since i met him.

"You are never touching me again!" He just took my hand looking slightly horrified. "We have to get the dress off her!" Mom said as dad pulled out his cell phone probally calling Dr. Ludwig. Godric held me still while Jess, Pam, and my mom took the gown off me.

Serveral hours later, 5 to be exact i was lying on my mothers bed as everyone surrounded me. It was really starting to piss me off. "Completely normal for a woman to be giving birth! Stop fucking watching me like i'm going to explode!" I sure felt like i was going to.

Everyone just ignored me, but serveral of the men decided it was time to leave the room now. Jason, who had been disturbed the entire time. Stan, who had been oddly fasinated by what was going on around him. Hoyt, who looked like he was going to be sick. and Eric, who was so uncomfortable with this situation that i was sure he was probally pacing in the living room by now doing what any father would do. Chanting everythings fine and oh my fucking god.

So my little outburst had encouraged most of the men to flee, i was happy about that. Less people to watch me in my current state. "Can't beleive this..." Dr. Ludwig muttered and i resisted the urge to kick the older woman. Instead opted for something my mother was going to kick my ass for later. "I swear to fucking god if you complain about this one more fucking time-" Godric covered my mouth and i glared at him for the thousandth time tonight.

"Thank you." My mom said and Godric just nodded. Assholes...

"Alright Isabella. Push." Dr. Ludwig said and i did as i was told having no choice since my other option. Curse more than a trucker was out since my vampire was currently covering my mouth to stop me from screaming at everyone in sight.

"I can see the head. Push again." Almost over with. I pushed 2 more times before i heard his cry. I had sort of expected him to talk in stead of cry but i was glad he didn't cause i wasn't sure if that would be to weird. Something caught my attention it was two sharp white triangles. She placed him in my arms and as soon as his blue eyes so similar to Eric's and mine landed on me he stopped. He was absolutely adorable with a full head of hair, he had his daddy's hair color.

I smiled at Godric unable to stop myself from tearing up, i was so happy. Everyone came back in to the room then and even Stan was smiling. That was just odd, i kept expecting him to go just kidding and start yelling but he didn't.

Godric smiled at us and gently reached out, taking a hold of Aiden's little hand. I knew he was scared that he would accidently hurt him, i was scared i would. It was just natural. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked and saw the hesitation in his eyes. So instead of giving him a choice i gently placed Aiden in Godric's arms. "He looks like you." Eric said looking at Godric before he smiled at Aiden. I didn't see what Aiden's reaction had been to Eric but i just saw wonder in both of the guys eyes before they laughed a little.

Aiden ended up being passed around the room, mom held him after Godric, she couldn't stop herself from crying but she was so happy, dad held him next. I knew as soon as i looked in to my father's eyes that he already loved Aiden he would go to hell and back to protect him. Jess took him next she had that same reaction my mother did and Hoyt just held him for a couple of minutes before saying that he was one lucky kid as Hoyt looked around refering to how many of us would be with him if something was stupid enough to try to touch my son. Even Stan held him which was like putting ice water in my veins i was nearly frozen in fear that Stan would try something after all he doesn't like humans and my son was part vampire, human, and fae. But Stan didn't he just held Aiden for a couple minutes before passing him off to Isabelle who cooed and cried saying he was absolutely adorable. I agreed with her.

"Well Bells your offically a mother now. How does it feel?" Jason asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Everyone seemed to be waiting for me to answer. "It feels wonderful." I smiled as Aiden was placed back in to my arms. "Vår son, vår stolthet och glädje." _Our son, Our pride and joy. _I said and gently gave him a kiss on his cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

Aiden's growth seemed to slow after birth but it was still far from a normal childs. I hadn't expected it to slow at all if i was to be honest but now that he was here i couldn't help but be worried about it. Here he sat on my hip while i was making lunch, he is the size of a 10 month old and and it's only been five months. At first all of us had been reluctant to allow him out of the room during the day. Having no idea what the sunlight would do to him. Turns out nothing much to our relief he just doesn't like it all that much. He tells me it's because the day takes daddy away. He can talk but just choose's to communicate with everyone threw me. His ablitie is different than my mother's and mine. He can read can mind and talk to me that way, i don't have to read his mind although i can while mom can not. Though my mother has some problems with that while i do not, it means he can have a little bit of privacy. Dad and Godric believe it is because i am Aiden's mother. He talks about as well as a 2 or 3 year old does, atleast that's what mom tells me.

I flipped the grilled cheese and pulled a bag of blood out of the fridge. Another intresting fact about my son, he needs both food and blood. More blood than food. I put the blood in a cup and popped it in to the microwave for a few seconds. He will NOT touch cold blood, i tried once just to see if he preferred it that way, yano with him being different and all. Once the blood was warm enough i took it out and poured it in to a sippy cup, giving it to him.

He was spoiled and loved to be carried, but i hadn't expected anything else. After all the boy lives in a house with his grandparents, aunt, and parents. Jessica, Hoyt, Tara, Leah, and Trevor come over a lot to. Leah still didn't know what happened that night, Tara and I were dealing with that well enough. Both of us felt guiltly and have debated on letting her know several times. In the end alway's deciding that now wasn't the time. Turns out Jess and Hoyt had decided not to get married, finally coming to terms with their forever.

I sat Aiden in his high chair, placing his food in front of him. Everyone was asleep, Naturally. I shuddered, recalling everything that i had heard pass threw my mothers mind last night. I wasn't going to be able to look at either of my parents for a while. This was going to be extremely uncomfortable for me, their probally going to find it amusing.

I shook my head, i had been trying to forget that since i accidently over heard it last night. I had left my sheilds down so i could hear Aiden if he called me... yeah instead i got the surprise of a life time. _Mommy the werewolf is at the door._ I looked to see Alcide coming inside. Everything had calmed down and Alcide had come to terms with everything, though he wasn't supposed to no about Aiden so i just told him i was babysitting during the day. He had mummbled something about what kind of mother would allow her children in a house full of vampires. Answer my mom and me. "Good afternoon, i see your babysitting again." He chuckled. Lately he's been doing that alot and it was because he thought i was in to much of a hurry to have my own kids and that i was doing it backwards i should be dating something alive and not dead. Well did i mention Alcide can be a idiot? Or maybe not after all normal women can't have vampire's children.

"Yup." It was simple and didn't tempt me to call him a moron, it wasn't his fault he didn't know. "Still on guard duty?" I asked him and he just nodded. "I found out something Eric is going to want to hear." He said seriously. "You can tell me, i'll pass the message to dad." As soon as i said dad, Alcide pushed me against the counter. "What!" I flinched, turned out that was a bad move. You see just like Godric, Aiden is very protective of what is his and i am his mother. "No!" He yelled at Alcide, glaring at the werewolf. Wolfie figured out he had just did something stupid in his little panic attack and backed off.

"Sorry i didn't mean to." I know he didn't. "I know your worried but if Eric was going to kill me he would have done it when i was younger instead of being there to help my mother raise me." That got him to think. He was remembering all the times he had came over to check on mom and Eric had been there lying on the couch with me sleeping on his chest, just a little baby or Eric would be playing ball with me when i was only 1 years old. I smiled, yes i had a very old vampire wrapped around my finger, now i have two. "Well have to say Isabella your right." He was actually shocked. I looked at Aiden. "It's ok, go ahead and eat." He listened reluctantly. _It's ok Aiden he didn't hurt me, Alcide is just worried. He has a good reason though, not all vampires are like grandpa, aunt Pam, or Daddy. _

He didn't answer, obviously upset and i just knew he was going to tell his dad... nothing i could do to stop him. Once Aiden made up his mind to do something he did it. "Of course i am." I smiled at him and he just shook his head, chuckling. "Just becareful Isabella, not all vamps are like these ones your around." He was dead serious as he said those words. "I know." I told him. I wasn't going to tell him i had actually gotten in trouble with other vampires. "Alright anyway's, Eric will be up in a couple of hours. I will still be here so i will just talk to everyone then." He said, looked around the house and then went to check the perimeter. I looked over at Aiden and saw that he had finished eating.

"We have to run to the store to get somethings, so lets get you dressed." _You need to get dressed to mommy. _I smiled at him, picking him up and went back to our room. He was right of course, i couldn't go outside in a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Entering the room i sat Aiden on the floor near the bed and went to the dresser pulling out a pair of black pants with a black and blue shirt for him. Once he was dressed i put of his sneakers and went to the dresser that held Godric's and my clothes. Picking a white bra and pantie set, a blue sundress, and a pair of black flip flops. I put some things in the diaper bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around the room to see Aiden had climbed up on the bed and was lying next to Godric. I smiled. "We'll make this trip a fast one." _Ok mommy. _He got up and walked to the edge of the bed, i picked him up before writing out a quick note for Godric just in case he woke up and we were gone.

I walked outside and put Aiden in his car seat, the diaper bag on the seat next to him, and then walked around the car, keys in hand. "Where are you going?" Alcide called, i looked at him. "Walmart, want to come?" There was no point in really asking that question, of course he would come. Eric and Godric had him here to protect Aiden, Mom, and I. "Sure." He seemed relieved that i wasn't going to fight him on this. I had once, just because i was bored and it was amusing to watch him squirm. When were all finally in my car, i pulled out of the driveway, the gate closing behind me.

Walmart was busy, people were everywhere. It made me a little uncomfortable, after most of this town knew i was with Godric and their thoughts weren't plesant. In fact they had gotten worse with their inner name calling, expessially since i was being seen with Alcide and Aiden. Aiden they already knew about, most of them came to the conclusion that i had cheated on Godric and Godric had murdered the man. I shook my head slightly and started walking. People could be idiots. There were some who was giving Godric the benifit of the doubt, they weren't going to believe what was going around town unless it was proved to be the truth. I liked those people the others eh... not so much.

Alcide followed me as i led him to the baby section. I needed to do some clothes shopping and get some other things for Aiden. "So are you going back to work tonight?" Alcide asked, he found out from my mom i work at Fangtasia. "I'm not sure." I didn't want to leave Aiden at home even though i knew he would be taken care of it was just i didn't know if i could handle being seperated from him and i didn't want to bring him to work in case it got raided by police looking for something. They would find something, my son. He would be taken away from me and i would be locked in jail. They would find out he was different and expriment on him. That was not going to happen. No one would let it.

I picked up a few outfits and placed them in the cart. I got all the things he would need and then headed to the grocery section. "Your in a hurry." Alcide observed, i looked at him. "I don't like not being able to act on peoples thoughts, i want to put them in their place but i can't." He needed to understand that i wasn't the sit their and take it type unless the situation called for it. I was alot like Eric in that way. "He's so cute! How old is he?" I looked completely caught off guard as a woman approached me, cooing at Aiden. I could tell she didn't know a thing about us or she wouldn't even bother talking to us.

"He's 10 months old." I told her, smiling. "Aww what a sweetheart. I wish my kids were that old, so much trouble now. Atleast at that age they could be easily distracted." She laughed and one looked behind her revealed two pre-teen children with cell phones in hand, Ipods on, and the expression that screamed this-is-a-waste-of-our-time-hurry-up-we-have-video-games-to-play. "I heard it's just a stage they go threw?" I said as if it was a question. I hope Aiden skips it i don't know how i could handle a 3/4 vampire acting like that. "They say it is but i'm not so sure. I'm beginning to think my boys enjoy making life hard." Even as she said this i could see the affection in her eyes, she truely loved her children but was trying to prepare me.

"When did they start that?" I asked, Alcide just assumed i was asking information for my 'babysitting job' and distracted himself by looking around making sure he didn't see anything suspicious. "My boys started it a 11, their 12 now. I've talked to other women and they say it's anytime between those years and they continue that behavior well in to their teenaged years." I tried not to be horrified but what i was hearing but honestly i didn't have a chance. Could you imagine Aiden in that stage? ...Yup, that would be Godric's job to handle that.

"Wow..." She laughed and was going to say something else but was cut off by one of her son's. "Can we go get Cookie's Crisp's?" She gave him a smile and then looked back at me. "Well i've gotta go, he's absolutely adorable." I smiled and said a quick thank you before she walked off with her boys. The rest of the shopping trip was quick and we got out of the store in less than a hour, probally around 45 minutes actually. Alcide was putting the stuff in the trunk while i went to put Aiden in to his car seat. A loud thud startled me and i stepped out of the car to see if he was alright when i saw him fighting four people, he was obviously out numbered. "Run!" He yelled, i didn't need to be told twice i held Aiden closer to me and ran in the opposite direction.

I hope he's going to be alright... but i just can't risk my son. I weaved threw cars, trying as hard as i could to run faster, push myself. I could hear two of them right behind me. To close! "Please someone help me!" I screamed. Please! A van pulled out right in front of me and i turned left. Fucking idiots! I could hear Alcide trying to catch up, he obviously hadn't meant for these two to get away from him but i hadn't expected him to be able to keep them all. My eyes widdened when i was jerked back roughly, two other sets of hands grabbed me and forced me in to the van. "Alcide!" I screamed. Focus you need to focus Bella, i yelled at myself. He punched one and jumped inside just before the van speeded off. Throwing both of us against the trunk door.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to say for anyone who is interested i started another story its called Jason's Daughter.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

The people that kidnapped us were actually apart of that pack that had attacked us at the house a couple of days before Aiden was born. I had learned that from their minds, also Alcide had wanted to warn Eric that he had heard something going around that this pack was going to do something against one of the vampires in his area he just didn't think i would be the target. To say i was furious was putting it lightly. I was angry, scared, worried, and completely overwelmed by the need to protect my son.

To make this worse, one of my moms friends was also in danger and neither of us knew how we could get out of this van without drawing any attention. There were four, since Alcide had kicked the other one out before they drove off. It was when they turned on the interstate that i started to freak out. I really was afraid that they would make me relive what happened with Bill. _Mommy whats happening? _I almost wondered why Aiden had been so queit in till now but didn't when one of the wolves looked back and smirked at me. I knew the look in his eyes and i didn't like it.

He already knew bits and peices from my mind, it wasn't like i could hide it from him. _Aiden we've been taken by some pretty bad werewolves. _His reaction was to snuggle closer to me and that tiny movement alerted the one that was staring at me that Aiden was here. _Well maybe there's something more to this fangbanging bitch than we thought. No matter. _I glared at him and he just smirked before looking back to the road and whispering to his buddies. I wrapped my arms tighter around Aiden and looked at Aicide. "What are we going to do?" I whispered. "We don't have a choice but to hope your vampires come soon. God only knows what they have planned." He whispered back. Silence over took use and we watched as our kidnappers sped down the road, grinning like fools.

I struggled to come up with something but the only thing i could think of was open this door we were currently leaning against and fall out, naturally i would shield Aiden but i just didn't know if that would help us or injury us. It was a huge risk. One i wasn't so sure i was willing to take... but we had to do something. The sun still hadn't set. "We need to open this door and jump out." I whispered and i was sure Alcide barely heard me. _Are you sure you want to do this? _No i wasn't but we had to get away from these guys. I nodded.

Alcide didn't waste any time he pulled up the handle and slammed his weight against the door. We both fell out, i sort of formed a ball before we hit the ground. We must have tumbled for a few minutes and by the time we stopped we were both pretty hurt but despite the fact that our bodies were arguing with us, we got to our feet and ran threw the woods. _Baby are you alright?_ "Are they following us?" Alcide asked as he knocked a branch out of our way. I heard him groan in pain. _I'm ok mommy. _Phew that's a huge relief. "Yes!" I said starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"God damn it!" He cursed before he hit the ground and i screamed stumbling back as two of the men came at me. "Just let them go! I'll do anything just let them leave unharmed!" I begged. "Shut the fuck up!" One of them screamed in my face, i flinched. "You two pull something like that and we'll kill the kid!" Another said kicking Alcide hard in the ribs and one of the two in front of me slammed his fist against my cheek sending me to the ground. I didn't yell out know they would enjoy, but it hurt so much. "Pick the bitch up!" I was suddenly jerked up and shoved in to one of their arms.

"You bastards!" Alcide yelled slamming his fist in to one of their faces and getting to his feet. "Kill him. We don't need him anyway." I thrashed. "Alcide stop fighting! Please! Just run!" I yelled at him. "Get Godric!" That was when everything went dark. When i woke up i realized one thing immediantely, Aiden wasn't with me. He was in the front with those men and i was chained in the back. "Give him back." I growled. "Your not in any position to order us around." The driver laughed. "Give him back now or you'll wish you were never born." I hissed threw my teeth, tugging against the chains.

"You might want to stop or we'll be tempted to throw him out the window." The growl that excaped me then was feral and i saw fear flash in their eyes. "Well she thinks she's tough." The one that said that would be the second one to die, the one holding my son would be the first. "You can calm down we have nothing against the child. He's not in any danger as long as you behave." I said nothing but slowly i stopped trying to get free and just watched their every move.

"Good were here." They pulled in up to this mansion. I was dragged out of the van by the chains and in to the mansion. "We've brought one of the humans that live with Eric Northman and her brat." One of the wolves spoke to this older man, it didn't take me long to realize he was a vampire. "I told you not to harm her." He said a with a slight angry tone. Looking at Aiden i noticed the interest in his eyes. "What is he?" He asked me. "Mine." I growled.

"Of course he is dear but i meant what type of creature is he." He said grinning and i wanted nothing more than to knock it from his ugly face. "As far as i know he's human." I told him and he looked at me and he became even more interested. "You are the daughter of the faery Sookie Stackhouse." What the hell! How does he know mom? "Leave them." He ordered and they released the chains and gave Aiden back to me. I held him close. I could tell he hadn't been harmed and was glad that he was alright.

"It would seem i'm in a pickle, i had sent for one of Eric Northman human's to get revenge against him for the murder of my Talbot but i didn't expect to come across the daughter of Sookie and her grandson." He was enjoying this i could tell. "There is also something different about you and your son. Your scents are different than the fae." He said grinning. "No it's not possible... hybrids of human, fae, and vampire." I tried not to show any sign that he was right but even despite that fact his grin got bigger and he was excited.

"Wonderful!" I thought for a second he was going to jump up and down clapping, thankfully he didn't. I nearly told him that Godric was coming for us but then decided to keep that informatíon to myself. "Cora!" He said and a red haired woman appeared by his side. "Yes master?" She said her green eyes flickering to me briefly before resting on him. "Take our guests to their room. Help Ms. Stackhouse get cleaned up and dressed." She took ahold of one of my arms and led me upstairs.

She led me in to a big room, decorated in red and gold. "Wait here while i fetch you something suitable to wear." She said before leaving the room. I didn't really have a choice in the matter cause as soon as she left i felt two other vampires move to guard the door. I looked at the mirror and saw that my dress was completely barely even on only the straps remained intact. There were gashes and bruises down my legs, arms, my head had a decent sized bruise on my cheek from when that guy had punched me and there was a cut down my other cheek.

My eyes widened as i remembered Alcide had been there with me, he had jumped from the van and was there when the wolves knocked me out. They had threatened to kill him! Cora walked in holding a red knee length dress with sleeves that looked like they went to right above the elbow and a pair of white heels. She layed them on the bed and then came close to me, immediantely i stepped back. "Ms. Stackhouse you will have to release your child so i can tend to your wounds." She said.

"I will not release my son." She glared but didn't press the issue instead bit in to her wrist. "No!" I said and backed away from her. "I have orders." She glared. "I belong to another." She disappeared then but i did not relax. She would have forced her blood on me, wether she intended to put her blood on the wounds or have me drink her blood i didn't know but i would not allow her to do either. When she reentered the room she said nothing but grabbed my arm and took me back downstairs. She led me to a room and closed the doors behind her.

"You refuse help for your injuries?" The vampire that i met when i came in said, honestly i think he might be crazy. "Yes sir." He gave me a questioning look. "Who may i ask is the vampire you belong to?" I smiled. "Some know him as Death." I didn't want to give out his name but if this guy knew him then i would just have to see what happened next. "Yes i've heard of him. I am surprised he would take a human and i assume this is his son." I did not answer.

_Mommy, Daddy's mad. _Wait if Aiden knew that did that mean Godric was close? "In time you will be more open to giving me the information i wish for." He said before looking at Cora. "Bring her to her room. If she wishes to heal on her own so be it." He was annoyed, but he was to interested in us to do us any harm... for now anyway's.

Cora locked me in the room and i nearly immediately ran to the window despite the fact that it hurt. I couldn't see anything, instead i heard something going on downstairs. Slowly i opened the door and looked out, i didn't see anyone so i walked towards the stairs. There i saw Godric, Eric, and Pam. All three furious, surrounded by a shit load of vampires. "Bring the girl." Crazy man's voice seemed to echo around the whole place and i was roughly grabbed and brought downstairs.

When they saw me the three of them dropped fang. "Give them back to me. Now!" Godric ordered, i could tell it was taking a lot for dad to remain quiet. "You have a interesting human. Part human, faery, and vampire. The two of them are both one of a kinds. I would have thought it impossible in till my wolves brought them to me." I didn't know what he was getting at. "Russel is a collector." Eric growled and i knew. Aiden and i were two beings that no one knew exsisted, except for our group. He wasn't going to let us go easily.

"They are mine!" Russel tsked. "She is but he is free game." The next growl came from me and caused everyone to freeze. "You will not touch my son! He is mine!" He laughed. "Yes but our laws do not cover hybrids claiming unfortunately for you i can ignore your claim." He waved his hand and several hands tried to take Aiden from me. "No!" I screamed and a white light burst from me knocking them all back. A loud laugh echoed threw the mansion and i glared at Russel. "Amazing!"


	35. Chapter 35

With both arms wrapped around Aiden, i took this chance and ran to Godric. "Wonderful!" Russell said cheerfully. I could feel his eyes watching me. Godric wrapped his arms around me and glared at that bastard. "Simply amazing!" He said and i turned and looked at him. "For the love of god shut the fuck up! You have to be the most annoying ugliest creature i have every laid eyes on! Stupid as hell to!" I yelled at him.

"You should watch your mouth." He chuckled and i just smiled. "You should look behind you." As soon as he did that i thrust my hand towards him and watched as a bright white light threw him back. "Bella enough." Dad said and i looked at him. "The bastard just tried to take my son. Surely you understand why i will not stop." He did and when he didn't say anything i knew he didn't want that ass knowing anymore about us.

We were suddenly surrounded by a good about of hissing and growling vampires. Godric pushed me behind him against the wall. Dad and Pam stepped on both sides making it nearly impossible to get to me unless they came from above. "Hang over the child or you all loose your lives." At that command i grew even more pissed off and felt myself loosing control. My arms formed a shield, my body bent just enough to protect Aiden if someone came from above, i became even more alert taking in every detail almost instantly. "Pity." He said watching me and he actually looked saddened at the thought of having to kill me. "Bring me the child and the viking." At that order the blood bath began.

Vampire clashed against vampire, hisses, growls, and so much blood. We were outnumbered but the only one in their side that could take us out easily was Russell and he prefered to sit back and watch. One broke threw and i threw him back outside our little circle. No one touches Aiden or Eric. They will NOT get either of them!

Russell frowned, his eyes mirroring his disapointment. As the last of his men fell at our feet, a huge pile of goo. He actually growled, hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Did you honestly think they had a chance against us?" I asked my voice loud and strong, it surprised me. He didn't answer me, that alone let me know the answer. "Leave." That one word held so much anger, annoyance, and resentment but he was letting us go instead of doing the fighting himself. Why? I was picked up by Godric, i could feel how tense he was. I didn't take my eyes off Russell though, i was prepared to zap him if i had to. Dad picked up Pam and we took off in to the sky.

Slowly i calmed down and my body relaxed. _I hate him! _My eyes widened as i felt the amount of hatred Aiden was putting in those thoughts. That bastard did this! Aiden needed to live a happy life and now he felt threatened. We hit ground a couple of hours later and rushed inside the mansion. Now all we had to do was explained what happened.

How Russell wants to kill Eric for killing Talbot. How we could see it in his eyes that this was only the beginning. He was picking a fight with people he should not. I had learned from dad that Russell was King of Mississippi before he buried him in cement and he was supposed to stay there for a 100 years or more. Well apparently not, now we have a angry revengeful vampire after my father and my son and i just no that fucking bastard would just love to kill Godric and get me to.

"THAT BASTARD AIN'T GETTING THEM!" Jason yelled jumping to his feet.

"What the hell kind of sick bastard wants to take a baby away from his mother." Isabel said slamming her fist against the couch.

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" Alcide cursed loudly and i was relieved to see he was alright.

The yelling got a lot worse, everyone was pissed. Isabel had began to round up the Dallas vampires to help protect us. Dad was rounding up his vamps. I didn't feel useful enough, the most i could do was sit back and throw people away from Aiden and me. Though that was helpful it did nothing to stop the attack, they would just keep coming back. That wasn't the only reason i was about to ask Godric what i was. I never wanted to leave him or Aiden. Ever. "Godric will you please turn me?" I asked and everyone went silent.

"Why do you want that?" He asked and i realized it for what it was. A test. "You can all ready feel my emotions so you know i feel helpless, useless, and beyond angry. And yes i admit i would like to be able to do more than throw someone way from us but that's not the only reason i'm asking. I don't want to ever have to leave you and Aiden." This was up to him, he would be the one making another Childe.

"Are you sure Bella? Is this what you really want?" Godric asked watching me. "I'm sure." I wouldn't have mentioned it if i wasn't. I had been thinking about this since Aiden was born, but i was being careful to make sure no one knew. I was already half vampire and acted more vampire than human most of the time. Expessically in fights.

The whole mansion was beginning to fill up with vampires who would protect my son. They were loyal to Eric and this was his grandson. The secret was spilled it was the only way to protect us, we couldn't ask vampires to lay down there lives and not no what for. Word would spread about us and we would deal with the problems then but for now, we had to deal with this first. Godric and i decided that it couldn't be now, Aiden would need someone with him during the day and we had no idea of knowing if i would be night bound. He would turn me when it was safe.

The vampires reactions had been shock, some accused us of lying, others could smell something different about us and listened. It took Aiden showing his fangs to get them to believe. When the Dallas vampires came I stood next to Isabel and Godric, this time i just told Aiden to show the fangs instead of trying to convince them with words. They were amazed and would protect us, i was glad but i didn't want anyone dying yet i would not stop them, i just couldn't loose my father or son.

During the day several packs of werewolves, panthers, and tigers protected our mansion. No unknown pack was getting threw, even the known were being questioned. Weapons were given to mom and me. Including a gun packed with wooden bullets, a wooden stake and silver knifes. We carried them around with us, they weren't aloud to leave us and Aiden never left my familys arms. He slept with me and Godric, instead of in his bed even though it was in our room.

The vampires had brought their humans knowing that they needed to stay fed and strong, they trained outside during the night and so did i. With them and my mother. The were's joined us when they weren't sleeping while they could. It had only been a couple of days, most of us were debating weither we should bring the fight to him or stay here... it was still undecided for now anyway's.


	36. Chapter 36

Russel had sent a spy into our midst. I was surprised when Aiden started hissing at a small woman, she looked harmless and maybe that was why she had been overlooked. I didn't understand at first in till she smiled darkly and went to snatch Aiden. I had punched her, it was a jerk reaction. I wasn't going to let her touch my son.

She had hissed in surprise as i shook my hand as if to shake the pain away, the pain wasn't as bad as it should have been. My hand should have been broken. "Russel will have the boy." She promised and i punched her hard in the face. again. Godric had practically torn into her or would have if I hadn't grabbed his arm, scary part he was actually shaking he was trying so hard to restrain himself. I had dad lock the woman in the basement with Pam. Allowing Pam to do her worst to the her, I needed some questions answered and now was not the time to pity her but I almost did. Almost. I picked up Aiden and walked to the oversized living room as they dragged her off, I could still hear her cursing.

I could barely think right now and so much was going on, not to mention it was only a small amount of time before Russel attacked us. I looked out the window to see Godric and Eric training... I wasn't surprised... They were always training lately and they were both angry about this whole situation. Probably needed to work off some steam, I barely spent any time with either one of them now though...

I was pulled from my thoughts when Alcide walked up. "Bella... are you alright?" I shot him a look.  
>"No.. I guess you wouldn't be that was a stupid thing to ask." He sighed.<br>"I'll be a lot better when all of this is over... I just want my family to be safe. That's all i want... I don't understand why that is so hard to accomplish." Alcide gave me a small smile.  
>"Your a good kid Bells, It's sad to watch you struggle like this but... its the sad fact of the world. There will always be bad people, good people, and one of a kind. I know you'll be fine. Aiden will grow up well and safe. Godric and you will ensure it. As for Russel... he's crossed a line and none of us will allow him any closer then he is. He will die before he touches you or Aiden." Alcide said and i hugged him.<br>"Thanks." I pulled away when Aiden whined. _He's not daddy or grandpa. _I smiled at my son. Aiden may not understand yet but someday he will. Alcide may be a idiot sometimes but he's a friend. My phone started ringing and i answered it, it was Leah calling.  
>"Hey Leah, what's up?"<br>"Isabella." I tensed... Oh my god...  
>"What the hell have you done to Leah!"<br>"Nothing yet i assure you. Though i wouldn't relax, you will give me what i want or you will lose her. I could always use another Childe. She would be with me for eternity." With that.. Russel hung up. I stared at my phone. "Bella... what's wrong?" Alcide asked. "Everything." I said before walking off.

I knew what i was doing was stupid... didn't stop me from doing it. I had left my son with Isabelle, and got into my mustang, driving towards Russels estate. I drove fast and reckless, like some nascar driver. I was worried, scared, and pissed off... but above all... I hated myself for what i was about to do. When i pulled up i was greeted by several growling werewolves, I paid no attention to them, just got out of my car, pressed the button to lock it and i walked inside.

Cora greeted me at the door looking rather pleased with herself. Russel appearing right after i walked in. "Isabella what a nice surprise." He smiled. "I have a deal for you." He was obviously expecting this. "and what my dear is that?"

"Release my friend, leave my son alone and i will stay with you. I won't fight, I'll listen to your command." He smirked. "You'll do more then that, you'll renouce Godric." I tensed... and forced myself to nod in agreement. Hating myself with every fiber of my being. All it took was for him to take Leah and i cracked... I was doing something that would hurt everyone i love... "I Isabella Stackhouse, renouce my place as Godric's human and ask for your protection... I swear myself to you Russel Edgington."

I felt so sick right now... expescially when i drank his blood. I wanted to cry and break down but i wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He'd already forced my hand and i hurt Godric so much... I wanted to die but first... "Cora retrieve the human, she can take Bella's mustang home. Bella will no longer be requiring it." At least he intended to release her, for that I was grateful.


End file.
